Cambiando el final de una historia
by abips
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que el amor de Blaine y Kurt no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar en un final feliz? ¿Qué pasaría si Blaine encontrara el amor en otra persona que no fuera precisamente un hombre…? Averígualo…
1. Chapter 1

**_Como podrán ver esta no es una historia Klaine aunque Kurt estará involucrado al principio. Es algo distinto a lo que he escrito y sé de alguien a quien espero le guste esta historia pero para los demás tengo que advertirles que en esta historia Blaine terminará siendo heterosexual (yo sé que todos están poniendo mala cara pero procuraré que el personaje no pierda su esencia…) así que si no quieren conocer esa faceta de Blaine o de plano no les gusta mejor no sigan leyendo. Blaine es mi personaje favorito y me gusta tal como es pero quiero probar algo diferente... por lo demás espero que les guste y saben que sus preguntas, opiniones o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas, saluditos! ;)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Como ya todos saben este es mi último año en Mckinley y sigo siendo novio de Kurt, han pasado tres meses desde que él se fue a Nueva York y pronto iré a visitarlo por las fiestas de fin de año pero por extraño que parezca creo que voy a visitar a un extraño. Sé que yo fui el que le insistió para que persiguiera su sueño pero desde que está en Nueva York lo extraño demasiado y en cambio él parece no tener tiempo para mí, al principio hablábamos a diario y teníamos citas por Skype mínimo dos veces a la semana pero comienzo a creer que la distancia nos está afectando.

En estos últimos días lo he sentido muy distante, cuando llamo a su departamento nunca está y si marco a su celular no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Desde que consiguió su nuevo trabajo es el hombre más ocupado del planeta y juro que estoy intentando entenderlo pero también creo que hasta el presidente tiene tiempo para contestar un mensaje de su esposa... Ok a veces exagero un poco, tal vez deba llamarlo sólo una vez más…

– ¡Hola Blaine! ¿A quién llamas? – escucho la voz de Britt y la veo sentarse a mi lado.

– Hola Britt, estaba llamando a Kurt… – le respondo guardando mi celular.

– ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? – me pregunta y yo suspiro.

– Algo nos está pasando Britt… hace días que no sé nada de él… – le digo un tanto desilusionado.

– Te entiendo, a veces yo también me siento así con Santana… – la escucho decir y ambos nos quedamos perdidos viendo hacia ningún lugar en específico.

– ¿Qué hay chicos? – dice Sam regresándonos a la realidad.

– Hola Sam… – decimos al unísono.

– ¿Listos para el examen de Historia? – lo escucho decir y casi me ahogo con el agua que estoy tomando.

– ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto confundido.

– Hoy tenemos examen de Historia – dice muy seguro.

– Estás jugando… ¿cierto? – le pregunta Britt.

– ¡No! ¿Qué no le pusieron atención a la maestra? – nos dice exasperado.

– ¡Tina! ¿Tenemos examen de Historia hoy? – le pregunto en cuanto pasa a mi lado.

– Sí bling bling ¿por qué? – me dice tranquilamente y siento como si me hubieran dado mi sentencia de muerte.

– Éste par no le puso atención a la maestra y creo que no estudiaron… – escucho decir a Sam.

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿En qué están pensando chicos? ¡Vamos, tenemos media hora! – dice Tina y la veo sacar su libro de Historia.

Buena pregunta… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Historia es una de las materias más aburridas últimamente pero yo no soy de los que descuidan sus estudios ¿qué me está pasando? Cuando estaba en Dalton era uno de los primeros de la clase pero ahora ni siquiera sé cuándo tengo examen…

Definitivamente tengo que poner más atención en lo que hago porque no siempre van a estar mis amigos para cubrir mi espalda. Hablando de amigos tengo que decir que desde que se fue Kurt a Nueva York he tratado más a los chicos del Glee club y gracias a que comparto clases con algunos de ellos creo que nos hemos hecho más cercanos.

– Será mejor que vayamos al salón… – escucho decir a Sam y me doy cuenta que he estado perdido en mis pensamientos un largo rato.

– ¿Cómo es que se pasa tan rápido el tiempo? – digo sin pensar.

– Verás Blaine, según la teoría de la relatividad… – comienza a decir Sam y todos reímos.

– ¿Enserio Sam? – le pregunta Tina.

– ¿Qué? Me gusta la física… – dice mi amigo y nosotros reímos de nuevo.

– Yo si te quiero escuchar Sam – le dice Britt tiernamente después de un rato.

– Gracias Britt, alguien que sí me valora… – dice Sam ofreciéndole el brazo y cuando ella lo toma los vemos adelantarse al salón.

– A veces pienso que a Britt le gusta Sam… – me comenta Tina y yo niego con la cabeza.

– Lo que pasa es que Britt es la persona más tierna y noble de todo el planeta por eso siempre es así con él, además ella tiene a Santana… – le digo a Tina y ella asiente.

– Tu siempre tienes la razón bling bling… – la escucho decir y río.

– No exageres Tina… ¿vamos? – le digo ofreciéndole el brazo y ella acepta.

Cuando llegamos al salón la maestra ya está ahí y tenemos que esperar a que nos deje pasar porque ha empezado a repartir los exámenes.

– Llegan tarde… – dice en cuanto nos ve en la puerta.

– Lo sentimos… – decimos al unísono y eso provoca algunas risas en el salón.

– Silencio jóvenes… – dice la maestra y luego se dirige a nosotros – tomen asiento pero no los quiero ver juntos… – nos dice entregándonos un examen y nosotros asentimos.

Tina se sienta enfrente de Britt y yo a un lado de Sam, en cuanto veo el examen noto que no está tan difícil como yo esperaba así que empiezo a contestarlo inmediatamente hasta que…

– Psst… – escucho un murmullo pero no volteo porque la maestra pasa a mi lado.

– Psst… psst… psssssssst… Blaine… – reconozco la voz de Sam y volteo a verlo disimuladamente – Pásame la tres… – me susurra y yo río por lo bajo ¿quién no estudió lo suficiente para su examen?

– La segunda guerra mundial… – le susurro cuidándome de la maestra.

– ¿Qué? – me pregunta.

– La segunda guerra mundial… – le repito.

– No te entiendo nada… – me dice un tanto exasperado.

– La segunda guerra mun… – comienzo a decir pero siento una mano en mi hombro y me quedo helado.

– Con que copiando señor Anderson… – me dice la maestra.

– No… yo… – intento defenderme pero no sé qué decir para no delatar a mi amigo.

– Llega tarde a clases y para el colmo no estudia… – me reprende la maestra.

– Él no estaba copiando… – dice Sam y yo le hago señas para que no diga nada.

– ¿Qué dice señor Evans? – le pregunta la maestra pero una voz nos hace voltear a todos hacia otro lado.

– Tina… pásame la respuesta de la pregunta cuatro por favor… – dice Britt en voz alta y algunos ríen.

– Así que ustedes también están haciendo trampa señoritas… – dice la maestra y Tina comienza a negar con la cabeza – Muy bien… háganme favor de pasar sus exámenes al frente señoritas y quiero verlas esta tarde en detención… – les dice la maestra y Tina está a punto de asesinar a Britt con la mirada.

– Pero… – intenta defenderse Tina pero sólo logra que la maestra se moleste un poco más.

– Pero nada señorita Cohen-Chang quiero su examen en mi escritorio en este instante y señor Anderson usted también… – la escucho decir e inmediatamente le hago caso.

– ¡Eso no es justo! – escucho gritar a Sam

– ¿Qué dice señor Evans? – le pregunta la maestra.

– Que eso no es justo, Blaine solamente me estaba pasando la resp… – comienza a decir mi amigo pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de su error.

– ¿Ah sí? muy bien… los quiero ver a los cuatro en detención esta tarde y su exámenes en el escritorio en este instante… – dice la maestra y todos nos están viendo. – ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarlos? – les dice la maestra y todos fijan su mirada en sus exámenes.

– Bien… eso era lo que quería evitar Sam… – le digo a mi amigo en cuanto salimos del salón.

– No podía dejar que te castigaran por mi culpa… – lo escucho decir y se me encoje el corazón.

– Gracias Sam… – le digo palmeando su espalda y él me corresponde el gesto.

– Lo siento Tina… – escucho decir a Britt pero Tina sigue furiosa.

– ¿Lo siento? Eso no me regresará el examen… – dice Tina y la vemos alejarse.

– Tranquila Britt – le dice Sam.

– Si… ya se le pasará… – le digo a Britt y ella intenta sonreír.

Más tarde en detención un maestro está vigilando que "estudiemos" pero cada quien está perdiendo el tiempo como quiere, nuestros compañeros están ocupados con sus celulares, Sam está entreteniendo a Tina con algunas imitaciones, Britt por su parte está haciendo algo a mi lado con unas hojas de colores pero no quiere decirme qué es y yo… bueno yo acabo de enviarle un mensaje a Kurt cuya respuesta no tarda en llegar.

 _Lo siento Blaine, lamento lo de tu detención y aprovecho para decirte que estoy ocupadísimo en el trabajo así que no podré hablar contigo por Skype esta tarde. Prometo compensarlo. Cuídate. – K_

– ¡Listo! – grita Britt a mi lado y yo la veo curioso.

– ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto.

– Ya verás Blaine… – me dice intentando sonar misteriosa y yo río un poco _._

El resto de la hora pasa muy rápido, Britt ha estado contándome un poco sobre su familia y sobre las hazañas de su gato. Al terminar la hora el maestro nos entrega un papel que le comprobará a la maestra de Historia que estuvimos en detención y en cuanto salimos veo que Britt corre a lado de Tina y Sam y yo nos quedamos contemplando la escena.

– Tina… te hice algo en detención… – le dice Britt extendiéndole una especie de figura de origami.

– ¿Gracias? – le dice Tina tomando la figura.

– Perdón, no quería que te quitaran tu examen… – se disculpa Britt y Tina se ve un poco más relajada.

– Perdóname tú a mí no tenía por qué tratarte de esa forma… – se disculpa Tina y no puedo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Ya no estás enojada? – le pregunta Britt y Tina ríe.

– No, ya no… ¿te digo un secreto? – le pregunta Tina.

– Dime… – le responde Britt.

– No sabía las respuestas de la mitad del examen… – bromea Tina y Britt ríe.

– Me alegra que ya esté todo arreglado – les comento acercándome a ellas.

– Y bien… ¿qué les parece si vamos a Breadstix a comer algo? – dice Sam uniéndose a la conversación.

– ¡Sí! – grita Britt y todos reímos.

– Muy bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? – les digo divertido y todos nos dirigimos hacia la salida. En este momento no creo que exista algo mejor que pasar tiempo con amigos de verdad…

* * *

 _ **Prometo que habrá más acción en el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

– ¿Me recuerdas cómo es que terminamos metiendo francés? – me pregunta Sam a media clase.

– Porque Kurt quiere que vayamos a París y para eso tengo que hablar francés… – le respondo pensativo.

– Ok… ¿cómo es que yo terminé metiendo francés en lugar de italiano? – lo escucho decir.

– Creo que eso fue mi culpa y puedo decir que eres un gran amigo… – le digo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

– Gracias pero eso no me hará pasar _les examens_ … – dice indignado.

– Prometo ayudarte a estudiar Sam… – le digo para tranquilizarlo.

– Yo también puedo ayudarte Sam… – escucho decir a Britt.

– _Merci madame_ porque sin afán de ofender mi amigo no es muy bueno con la pronunciación… – le dice Sam y ella ríe.

– ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan malo! – le digo indignado.

– Shhh… – me dice Tina desde su lugar y el maestro nos voltea a ver de forma asesina pero no nos dice nada. El resto de la clase nos apuramos con el ejercicio y evitamos hacer ruido…

– ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? –me pregunta Britt cuando salimos de clase.

– Claro Britt – le digo con una sonrisa.

– Los esperamos en el salón… – nos dice Sam y nosotros asentimos.

– ¿Qué vas a…? – comienzo a decir pero el celular de Britt me hace callar.

– Lo siento Blaine, es Santy… – me dice contestando su celular.

Al menos ella si se acuerda de su novia aunque no estén en la misma ciudad, si tan solo Kurt me llamara de vez en cuando o no faltara a nuestras citas por Skype… las cosas serían diferentes.

– ¿De verdad? – la escucho decir y detrás de ella aparece Santana haciéndome una seña para que no diga nada.

– ¡Sorpresa! – le dice al oído y en cuanto Britt la ve sonríe ampliamente y la abraza.

– ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – le dice Britt antes de besarla.

– Yo… alcanzaré a los chicos en el salón… – les digo saliendo de la cafetería pero ellas están muy ocupadas para responderme.

En cuanto llego al salón veo que Tina me ha apartado un lugar junto a ella y Sam está esperando a Britt pero creo que ella se tardará un poco en llegar… Después de unos minutos el maestro de Biología llega y comienza la clase, alrededor de media hora después Sam comienza a preguntarme sobre Britt pero se tranquiliza cuando le digo que está con Santana. Ella no se aparece al resto de las clases y cuando nos dirigimos hacia nuestros casilleros la encontramos sentada en el piso llorando como Magdalena.

– ¿Britt? ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto alarmado.

– Me quiero morir… – la escucho decir.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le pregunta Sam.

– Santana y yo… ya no estamos juntas… – la escucho decir.

– ¿Qué? – le digo sin pensar.

– Ella dijo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y… – comienza a decir.

– ¡Lo sabía! – grita Sam y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Sam… – le dice Tina y él me mira.

– Oh, lo siento Blaine… tal vez lo tuyo con Kurt si funcione… – me dice apenado.

– Lucha por él Blaine… no lo dejes ir porque si no terminarás como yo… – dice Britt y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

– Tranquila Britt… – le digo abrazándola y mi celular comienza a sonar pero no contesto.

– Contesta Blaine… – la escucho decir.

– Puede esperar… – le digo sin soltarla.

– Quiero ahogarme en ositos de goma… – dice entre sollozos y mi celular vuelve a sonar.

– Sólo será un segundo… – le digo soltándola y Sam ocupa mi lugar.

"Diga…" contesto el celular

"¿Diga? ¿Desde cuándo le contestas así a tu novio?" escucho del otro lado.

"¿Kurt?" no puedo evitar decir.

"¿Acaso tienes otro novio?" me pregunta.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no esperaba tu llamada…" le contesto.

"¿Por qué no contestaste mi llamada?" lo escucho preguntar.

"Estaba ocupado…" le respondo.

"¿Ocupado? Se supone que ya terminaron las clases ¿o no?" me dice molesto.

"Así es..." le digo intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Entonces?" me insiste.

"Oye yo no te reclamo cuando tú no contestas mis llamadas…" me quejo.

"Esto no es sobre mí…" lo escucho decir y mi paciencia se agota.

"Ya veo… ¿quieres discutir? Porque no tengo tiempo para eso…" le digo molesto.

"Uy, discúlpeme señor 'estoy ocupado' si quiere saco una cita con su secretaria para poder hablar con usted…" dice con un tonito muy molesto.

"¿Disculpa? Por lo general soy yo el que suele hacer eso…" le recuerdo.

"¿Qué te pasa Blaine?" lo escucho decir.

"¡A mí no me pasa nada Kurt! ¡Tú empezaste esta discusión!" le grito sin pensar.

"Hey! Cálmate yo no te estoy gritando, si vas a tratarme así mejor hablamos en otro momento…" me dice indignado.

"Pues espera mi llamada porque en este momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…" le digo molesto.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?" me pregunta.

"¡Como evitar que mi amiga se ahogue con ositos de goma! ¡Hasta luego Kurt!" le grito y enseguida cuelgo sin darle oportunidad de contestar, lo que menos necesito en este momento son ese tipo de escenitas…

– ¿Todo bien? – escucho decir a Tina y siento su mano en mi hombro.

– No Tina, nada está bien pero lo importante ahora es Britt… – le digo intentando calmarme.

– Ella está muy triste, dice que seguramente Santana la dejó por alguien más… – me comenta Tina.

– No puedo creer que haya venido hasta acá solo para terminar con ella… – le digo recordando lo que pasó en la mañana.

– Al menos lo hizo en persona… no como Mike… – me dice un poco triste y yo la abrazo.

– Lo siento Tina… y está bien se lo reconozco pero eso no… – comienzo a decir pero me detengo.

– ¡Suéltame Sam! – escucho gritar a Britt y corro hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – le pregunto a Sam.

– No quiero que haga una locura… – me dice preocupado.

– ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡Déjame ir! – dice Britt.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir Britt? – le pregunta Tina.

– A mi lugar especial… – la escucho decir y los tres cruzamos miradas.

– Bien pero déjanos acompañarte… – le digo y ella asiente.

- _20 minutos después_ -

– No puedo creerlo… – dice Tina.

– Y yo que pensé que haría una locura… – escucho decir a Sam en cuanto entramos al McDonald's al que nos ha traído Britt.

Supongo que antes de ir a su lugar especial ha decidido pasar por algo de comer pero desecho la idea en cuanto veo que se dirige hacia el área infantil, los tres la seguimos y la vemos subir las escaleras de la resbaladilla para deslizarse y terminar hundida entre pelotas…

– ¿Y ahora? – pregunta Sam.

– Será mejor que le demos un poco de tiempo a solas… – les digo sentándome en una mesa y ellos me siguen.

– ¿Qué les parece si pedimos algo de comer? – nos dice Tina y ambos estamos de acuerdo.

Los tres pasamos un largo rato observando a Britt entre las pelotas pero parece un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos y no la culpo. Han pasado alrededor de dos horas y nosotros ya comimos pero Britt sigue sin moverse, tal vez ya sea hora de que alguien le diga algo…

– Britt… sal de ahí y platiquemos… – le digo acercándome a ella.

– No quiero salir de aquí… – la escucho decir.

– Britt… no me obligues a ir por ti… – le digo intentando sonar serio.

– No quiero salir aún… – se queja.

– No puedes estar ahí todo el día… – le dice Sam.

– Si puedo… – le contesta Britt.

– Tú lo pediste Britt… voy por ti… – le digo dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras pero parece no importarle así que sigo mi camino hasta terminar a su lado.

– No puedes seguir así… – le digo tomando su mano.

– Quiero morir aquí Blaine… – la escucho decir.

– ¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! – le digo buscando su mirada.

– Es la verdad… – dice un tanto triste.

– Está bien... hagamos un trato… – le digo apretando su mano.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? – me pregunta.

– Hoy nos deprimiremos todos juntos y haremos todo el drama del mundo pero mañana todos vamos a olvidar esto y seremos felices nuevamente ¿vale? – le digo mirándola y ella medio sonríe.

– Pero… ¿me compras una cajita feliz? – me dice y no puedo evitar reír.

– Acepto si tu aceptas… – le digo divertido.

– Entonces acepto… – la escucho decir y me levanto para ayudarla salir de ahí.

Una vez que compramos su cajita feliz pasamos al supermercado por una gran dotación de helado, chocolate y frituras. Britt nos dice que vayamos a su casa porque sus padres están de viaje y todos aceptamos, en cuanto llegamos ella se tumba en uno de los sillones de la sala, enciende la televisión y empieza a pasar canales hasta que se detiene donde están pasando _Marley y yo,_ seguramentenos espera una tarde interesante…

* * *

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido anoche pero apenas y tengo tiempo de ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ir a la escuela. Después de despertar a mis amigos voy a mi casa y me ducho rápidamente, en cuestión de minutos ya estoy corriendo nuevamente pero esta vez a la escuela. Cuando llego me voy directamente a la cafetería y ahí me encuentro con Sam y Tina que están observando a Britt porque sigue comiendo de un gran bote de helado…

– Tengo una idea chicos… – les comento y ellos me escuchan atentamente.

– ¡Hola Britt! – la saludamos acercándonos a ella.

– Hola… – dice sin ganas.

– Ayer hicimos un trato Britt ¿recuerdas? – le digo levantándole la barbilla y ella me mira con ojos tristes.

– Lo siento Blaine pero no puedo… – la escucho decir.

– Nada de 'no puedo' yo sé cómo te vas a animar… – le digo dejando mi mochila en una silla y empiezo a cantar…

 _We-eee-eeel..._ _  
_ _You know you make me wanna (Shout!)_ _  
_ _Kick my heels up and (Shout!)_ _  
_ _Throw my hands up and (Shout!)_ _  
_ _Throw my head back and (Shout!)_

Ella me mira con una sonrisa y yo tomo su mano para que se levante y cante conmigo…

 _Come on now (Shout!)_ _  
_ _Don't forget to say you will_ _  
_ _Don't forget to say, yeah_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_

La tomo de las manos y bailo con ella mientras sigo cantando hasta que llega la siguiente estrofa y Tina se acerca a ella para bailar y cantar…

 _I still remember_ _  
_ _(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_ _  
_ _When you used to be nine years old_ _  
_ _(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_ _  
_ _Yeah-yeah…_ _  
_

La escucho cantar y me mira para que siga con la canción, yo continúo con gusto y ahora Sam es quien baila con ella. El resto de la canción la pasamos de la misma forma, alternando frases, coros y bailes entre nosotros por toda la cafetería. Al final escuchamos algunos aplausos y Britt nos abraza a los tres…

– ¡Son los mejores! – nos dice con una sonrisa y escuchamos el timbre sonar, hora de ir a clases…

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Me retrasé un poquito pero aquí está el segundo capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a los que han leído esta historia y a Darrinia, Starcriss y Gabriela Cruz por comentar. Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea, les mando un abrazo y saluditos a todos! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que hablé con Kurt o mejor dicho desde la última vez que discutí con él, yo no soy de los que inician las discusiones y por lo general siempre intento solucionar las cosas por las buenas pero ese día todo fue una reverenda estupidez. Tal vez debí contestarle cuando me llamó pero mi amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento, simplemente no podía dejarla ahí a su suerte siendo que he pasado más tiempo con ella en los últimos meses que con mi propio novio, además después de la depresión que sufrió Tina cuando Mike la dejó no podía arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo…

Britt aún está triste pero entre los tres hemos intentado animarla y creo que comienza a funcionar, jamás creí que Santana le pudiera hacer algo así pero supongo que cada quien y su conciencia ¿no? aunque... tal vez después de todo Sam tenga razón y las relaciones a distancia… ¡No! No puedo pensar eso porque yo sigo aquí en Ohio, Kurt está en Nueva York y seguimos juntos, es decir, peleamos en ocasiones pero nuestra relación está bien… ¿o no?

 _¿Puedo llamarte ahora? – B_

 _Si no estás ocupado… – K_

En cuanto recibo su respuesta marco su número…

"Hola Kurt" lo saludo.

"Hola" me responde secamente.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto.

"Bien…" lo escucho decir.

"Kurt… no me gusta que estemos peleados…" comienzo a decir.

"Mmhmm…" es lo único que dice.

"Hablo enserio Kurt… no he sabido nada de ti en estos dos días…" le insisto.

"Dijiste que tú llamarías…" me responde.

"Pero…" empiezo a decir pero no me deja hablar.

"¡Tú lo dijiste Blaine! tú fuiste el ocupado y tú fuiste el que colgó…" me dice un tanto exasperado.

"Ok, ok ya… no empecemos una discusión ahora. Creo que deberíamos hablar en persona…" le digo lo más tranquilo posible.

"¿Para qué?" lo escucho preguntar.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa pero también creo merecer una…" le explico.

"Hoy terminan tus clases ¿verdad?" me pregunta.

"Así es… creo que podríamos hablar de esto en cuanto llegue para navidad…" le digo pensativo.

"Si… tenía que decirte que papá me invitó a pasar navidad con él y con Carole…" lo escucho decir.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Hace mucho que no vemos a tu familia…" le comento entusiasmado.

"Si… emm… ¿Blaine?" dice algo inseguro.

"Dime… ¿quieres que pase por ti al aeropuerto? ¿cuándo vienes?" le pregunto curioso.

"No… no voy a ir Blaine…" me responde.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" casi grito.

"Tengo trabajo…" me explica.

"Bueno, entonces te veo allá en unos días…" le digo tranquilamente.

"No Blaine, no quiero que vengas… de verdad tengo mucho trabajo y preferiría que pasaras navidad en casa tranquilo…" lo escucho decir y me quedo con la boca abierta.

"Tú… ¿quieres que te deje solo en navidad?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Emmm… no voy a estar solo, todos trabajaremos esa noche así que… no te preocupes ¿quieres? Disfruta de una navidad más con tus padres…" intenta explicarme pero hay algo que no me gusta.

"Kurt… ¿enserio es por trabajo?" me atrevo a preguntar.

"Si…" me responde un tanto cansado.

"Entonces… ¿estamos bien?" le pregunto.

"Claro…" susurra al teléfono.

"Bien… entonces te dejo para que sigas trabajando y prometo llamarte en navidad…" le digo resignándome.

"Gracias y supongo que nos vemos hasta año nuevo…" lo escucho decir.

"Sí, claro…" le respondo.

"Bueno, disfruta tu último día de clases Blaine…" dice a modo de despedida.

"Gracias, espero que tengas un lindo día Kurt…" le digo dulcemente.

"Gracias, estamos en contacto…" me contesta.

"¿Kurt?" lo llamo por última vez.

"¿Si?" lo escucho contestar.

"Te amo…" le digo esperanzado.

"Hasta luego Blaine" escucho del otro lado y una punzada atraviesa mi pecho.

Esto… esto no significa que estemos mal porque yo sé que él también me ama, me lo ha dicho muchas veces y seguramente ahorita no lo hizo porque está muy ocupado ¿cierto? Debe ser eso pero… ¿por qué no me siento como si estuviéramos bien? ¿por qué todo esto se siente tan mal? Dios… es la primera navidad que pasaremos separados desde que somos novios, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto…

 _Hola Blainey-days! ¿Ya vienes? – T_

 _Estoy saliendo para allá Tina, ahorita te veo… – B_

¡Eso es! debo concentrarme en mi último día de escuela, tal vez si me mantengo ocupado pueda distraerme un poco y dejar de pensar en esto, después averiguaré qué hacer en navidad…

- _medio día después…-_

Muy bien… mi idea de mantenerme ocupado no está funcionando, por más clases que he tenido no puedo dejar de pensar en que muy probablemente pasaré navidad solo en mi casa pensando en Kurt. En realidad no entiendo por qué no puedo ir a visitarlo, es decir, sé que va a trabajar y lo entiendo pero dudo que vaya a dormir en su trabajo, me conformaría con esperarlo en el departamento recostado en el sofá hasta que llegue para acurrucarme a su lado y despertarlo por la mañana con un "feliz navidad".

– ¿Qué tienes Blaine? _–_ me pregunta Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Nada… _–_ le respondo fingiendo una sonrisa.

– No mientas Blaine-warbler, ¿qué pasa? _–_ escucho decir a Britt y veo a mis tres amigos mirándome un tanto preocupados.

– Es Kurt ¿cierto? _–_ me dice Tina y yo asiento.

– No lo veré en navidad… _–_ les comento intentando no sonar tan triste.

– ¿Cómo? Se supone que viajaríamos juntos… _–_ me dice Sam.

– Sí pero dice que tendrá mucho trabajo esa noche y que es mejor que pase navidad con mis padres… _–_ les explico.

– ¿No le dijiste que tus padres siguen de viaje? _–_ me pregunta Britt y suspiro.

– No me dio tiempo de decirle… _–_ termino diciendo con mala cara.

– Ouch… amigo, con gusto te diría que pasaras Navidad conmigo pero sabes que iré a Nueva York con Artie… _–_ me comenta Sam.

– Y yo visitaré a mis padres así que… _–_ comienza a decir Tina.

– Estaré bien chicos, no se preocupen… _–_ me apresuro a decir antes de que continúen.

– ¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? ¡Es navidad! _–_ escucho gritar a Britt.

– De verdad chicos, ya encontraré qué hacer… – insisto.

– No es necesario Blaine, pasarás navidad conmigo y mi familia _–_ escucho decir a Britt.

– Pero Britt yo… _–_ empiezo a decir pero no me deja continuar.

– No acepto un no por respuesta Blaine-warbler, cenarás con nosotros y no hay pero que valga… _–_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo río.

– ¿Ok…? gracias Britt _–_ termino diciendo y ella me abraza.

De verdad que no sé qué sería de mí sin mis amigos, el quedarme un año más en Mckinley ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, después de Kurt…

* * *

Los días se han pasado rápido y finalmente ha llegado la noche buena, estos días he intentado evitar pensar en que estaré lejos de Kurt precisamente hoy pero es muy difícil. He estado mandándole mensajes a diario y gracias al cielo he recibido respuestas aunque… ¡No! Me prometí que no pensaría en eso hoy, es una noche de celebración y no puedo estar con mi cara larga en casa de Britt. Por cierto, tengo que agradecerle a Britt que me deje pasar navidad con ella y sus padres, sé que por lo general estas cosas se celebran en familia así que espero no sentirme como un intruso…

 _Te estamos esperando Blaine… – Britt._

 _Estoy en la puerta de tu casa ;) – B._

Dos segundos después de enviar el mensaje la puerta que está enfrente de mí se abre y me encuentro con una muy sonriente Britt que lleva puesto un lindo vestido rojo con un listón blanco en la cintura.

– ¡Hola Blainey! – la escucho decir y yo sonrío.

– Hola Britt… – le contesto y ella me abraza.

– Bienvenido, pasa… – dice abriendo más la puerta y yo entro.

– ¡Hey! Tú debes ser Blaine… – me dice su papá y me extiende su mano.

– Así es… mucho gusto señor S. Pierce… – le digo tomando su mano y él ríe.

– Vaya formalidad, pasa hijo estás en tu casa… – me dice sonriendo y Britt me guía hacia la sala.

Después de un rato sale la mamá de Britt de la cocina y se presenta conmigo, el señor S. Pierce nos cuenta algunas anécdotas de cuando él iba a la secundaria y realmente paso un rato muy agradable. En cuestión de minutos su mamá nos indica que la cena está lista y ocupo el lugar vacío en su pequeño comedor, la casa de Britt no es muy grande pero es muy acogedora y supongo que para una familia pequeña está perfecta.

El resto de la cena transcurre rápidamente entre anécdotas sobre las navidades pasadas de la familia S. Pierce y debo decir que el pavo está delicioso al igual que la ensalada, el papá de Britt seleccionó el vino y comienzo a pensar que algún día quiero tener tan buen gusto como él. Al final de la cena la mamá de Brittany nos sorprende con su famosa tarta de frutas que sabe a gloria y parece que la noche está llegando a su final.

– Muchas gracias por la cena, en verdad ha estado deliciosa y señora S. Pierce tiene que darme la receta de su tarta de frutas porque apuesto que le encantaría a mamá el día de su cumpleaños… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– No es nada Blaine y no te ofendas pero mi receta ha pasado de generación en generación así que la siguiente afortunada será Britt, lo siento hijo… – me dice apenada.

– No te preocupes Blaine, un día de estos puedes ayudarme a prepararla… – me consuela Britt y todos reímos.

– ¿Cocinas Blaine? – me pregunta su mamá.

– Oh, sí… como mis papás viajan mucho y me quedo solo en casa era aprender a cocinar o morirme de hambre… – les explico y ellos ríen.

– Me alegra que seas independiente, tal vez Britt aprenda algo de ti… – bromea su padre.

– ¡Papá! – se queja Britt y todos reímos un poco.

– Ok, basta… ¿Saben qué hora es? – nos pregunta la mamá de Britt y yo la miro confundido.

– Mmm… no… – le respondo tímidamente.

– ¡Es la hora del karaoke! – la escucho gritar y Britt salta de felicidad.

– ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Tienen que escuchar cantar a Blaine! ¡Es genial! – grita emocionada y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

– ¿De verdad hijo? En ese caso, déjame poner algo de música… – dice su padre levantándose y entro en pánico.

– Yo… emm… ya es tarde… – comienzo a decir y Britt me toma de la mano.

– Ni se te ocurra huir Blaine-warbler, la primera canción corre por nuestra cuenta… – me dice divertida y su mamá nos pasa dos micrófonos.

– Tranquilo Blaine, puedes pasar aquí la noche… – me comenta su mamá y el señor S. Pierce se integra a nuestra plática.

– ¡Claro! Mañana es navidad y no puedes despertar solo en tu casa… – me dice entusiasmado y yo río.

– Ok… muchas gracias… – les digo un poco apenado.

– ¡Deja de agradecernos y mejor empieza a cantar! – me dice su papá y todos reímos.

– Creo que puedo hacer eso… – les digo divertido y Britt reproduce la canción haciéndome una señal para que empiece a cantar.

 _It came into my dreams last night  
A great big man in red and white.  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me._

Señalo a Britt para que continúe y ella gira hacia mí para empezar a cantar…

 _Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow.  
The snow is high so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me!_

Ella me hace una señal para que la acompañe con el coro y ambos cantamos…

 _It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
_ _It's an extraordinary merry christmas!_

El resto de la canción seguimos dando volteretas por la sala y en algún momento sus padres se integran a nuestro baile, ambos seguimos cantando hasta que acaba la pieza y escuchamos que sus padres nos aplauden…

– Muy bien, hemos comprobado que sí tienes voz así que no hay pretexto para que no sigas cantando con nosotros… – me dice su papá seriamente y yo río.

– Emm… gracias… – le digo divertido y Britt me abraza.

– Les dije que sería una navidad inolvidable… – la escucho decir y veo a sus papás asentir.

– ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡La que sigue! – dice su mamá emocionada y todos reímos. Creo que me espera una larga pero increíble noche…

* * *

 ** _*La canción es Extraordinary merry christmas de Glee, originalmente es cantada por Rachel y Blaine pero ésta vez ella es remplazada por Britt._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un placer leer sus comentarios y como se habrán dado cuenta las actualizaciones son cada semana. Me encantaría actualizar más seguido pero tengo otras historias así que... hasta la próxima! un abrazo! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Estoy muy apenada con ustedes pero por eso estoy publicando hoy, ya sé que no se compensará demasiado pero algo es algo...**_

 ** _Este capítulo va especialmente para Dani Criss que ha estado preocupado estas dos semanas por esta historia, prometo que no la dejaré incompleta y poco a poco las cosas avanzarán... Gracias por leer y ya no los molesto más. Saluditos!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Tengo que decir que pasé una gran noche con la familia de Britt, nunca me había imaginado que pasaría una noche buena tan linda y menos sin Kurt. Estuvimos cantando un largo rato y tuve que tomarle la palabra a la señora S. Pierce porque era demasiado tarde para ir a casa. Al final de la noche ellos me guiaron a la habitación de huéspedes y Britt me insistió para que durmiera junto a uno de sus unicornios.

Ahora que es de mañana puedo ver con más detalle la decoración de la habitación, las paredes están pintadas de color rosa pastel y en la pared central hay un hermoso arcoíris que parece iluminar todo el lugar. Las sábanas son una mezcla de lila, rosa y blanco que acompañan a dos lindos unicornios en el centro, todo tiene un toque de Britt alrededor…

– ¿Te gusta la decoración? – me pregunta Britt desde la puerta y yo asiento. – Santana me ayudó con el arcoíris… – dice perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos y se sienta a mi lado.

– No tienes por qué seguir haciendo eso… – le digo haciendo que levante la mirada.

– ¿Hacer qué…? – me pregunta confundida.

– Seguir torturándote de esta manera… – le explico y ella desvía la mirada.

– La extraño… – las escucho decir y yo la abrazo.

– ¡Hey! Es navidad… – inte nto animarla y ella limpia una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla.

– Tienes razón… – dice levantándose de la cama. – Te espero abajo, apuesto que quieres abrir tu regalo… – me dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? Britt, no tenías que preocuparte por eso… – comienzo a decir pero me hace una seña para que me detenga.

– No digas nada y apúrate ¿vale? – dice antes de salir y yo asiento.

Con todo lo que le ha pasado no puedo creer que haya tenido ánimos de salir a comprar regalos de navidad pero supongo que eso es una buena señal ¿no? La verdad creo que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Britt no sabría cómo reaccionar. Sé que la he estado apoyando estos días pero una cosa es observar todo desde afuera y otra estar en sus zapatos. Una ruptura debe ser difícil, no me imagino si Kurt… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Kurt! Tengo que llamarlo…

"¿Hola?" escucho su voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, buenos días dormilón…" le digo divertido y él bosteza.

"¿Blaine? Dios… ¿qué hora es?" me pregunta.

"Las diez de la mañana Kurt…" le contesto entre risas.

"¿Por qué me despertaste?" lo escucho quejarse.

"Pues porque quería decirle ¡Feliz navidad! al novio más guapo de todo el mundo…" le digo con una sonrisa y se escuchan algunos ruidos del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Espera…" lo escucho decir.

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunto confundido.

"Espera, espera…" susurra contra el teléfono y lo escucho moverse. "Listo…" dice después de un rato.

"¿Está todo bien por allá Kurt?" le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Sí, es sólo que… sí, todo está bien Blaine…" me responde un poco… ¿nervioso?

"¿Dónde estás?" no puedo evitar preguntarle.

"¿Dónde voy a estar? En el departamento con Rachel…" me contesta secamente.

"Y si estás en el departamento… ¿por qué estás susurrando?" le pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Ya sabes… Rachel se pone de muy mal genio si la despiertas antes de su hora…" me explica.

"Entonces… ¿dormiste con Rachel?" insisto.

"Sí… no estarás celoso ¿o sí?" me dice un tanto divertido y yo río.

"Claro que no, sabes que confío en ti plenamente…" le contesto sin dudarlo.

"Lo sé… Feliz navidad para ti también Blaine…" lo escucho decir y no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

"Gracias Kurt y ten por seguro que en cuanto te vea prometo darte tu regalo…" le digo dulcemente y él suspira.

"No es necesario Blaine, no merezco un regalo…" comienza a decir y yo frunzo el ceño.

"No digas eso Kurt, sé que estamos separados y eso te hace estar sensible pero no digas esas cosas ¿quieres?" le digo un tanto preocupado.

"Eres muy bueno Blaine…" continúa diciendo pero se detiene cuando se escucha un _¡Kurt!_ de una voz que no logro reconocer del otro lado de la línea. "Tengo que irme Blaine, gracias por llamar…" empieza a despedirse y esta vez yo suspiro.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, te extraño…" digo sin pensar.

"Yo también pero enserio tengo que irme…" lo escucho decir.

"Ok… pasa un lindo día Kurt y recuerda que te amo" termino diciendo.

"Gracias Blaine…" es lo último que escucho antes de que se corte la llamada y ahí está esa punzada en mi pecho otra vez. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?

– ¡Blaine! – escucho el grito de Britt y regreso a la realidad.

– ¡Ya voy! – le grito mientras bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y la encuentro sentada a un costado del árbol de navidad. – Aquí estoy – le digo en cuanto llego a su lado y ella sonríe.

– Siéntate conmigo… – la escucho decir y la obedezco.

– ¿Y tus papás? – le pregunto curioso.

– Están en la cocina preparando chocolate y galletas… – me responde.

– ¡Oh! Voy a ver si puedo ayudar… – le digo mientras intento levantarme pero ella me detiene.

– ¡No! Espera, primero tienes que abrir tu regalo… – dice tendiéndome una pequeña caja alargada.

– Britt… – comienzo a decir pero ella no me deja hablar.

– ¡Ábrela! – me dice con una sonrisa y yo decido hacerle caso. Dentro de la caja se encuentra un pequeño dige de plata en forma de B y no parece muy barato que digamos.

– Britt yo… – intento decir pero no me salen las palabras.

– ¿Te gusta? Es parte de un brazalete pero también puedes adaptarlo a un llavero… – me dice un poco preocupada y yo sonrío.

– Claro que me gusta Britt y me encanta como brazalete. En verdad gracias pero no debiste, yo no tengo nada para ti… – comienzo a decir algo apenado y ella me ve con mala cara.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio! Pensaba dártelo hasta tu cumpleaños pero no pude esperar, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo pero quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Oh! Pero no se lo digas a Sam… – me dice guiñándome un ojo y yo la abrazo.

– Gracias Britt y no te preocupes, Sam no se enterará… – le digo divertido y ella ríe.

– Gracias mejor amigo… – me dice dulcemente y yo sonrío.

– Sólo tengo una duda… – le comento mientras me pongo el brazalete.

– ¿Cuál? – me pregunta confundida.

– La B… ¿es de Brittany o de Blaine? – le pregunto divertido y ambos reímos.

– Se me olvidó que nuestra inicial es la misma pero creo que puedes utilizarla como B de Blaine… – me dice divertida y yo niego con la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bromeando? Si alguien me pregunta lo que significa le diré con mucho orgullo que es la inicial del nombre de mi mejor amiga Britt – le digo con una sonrisa y ella me abraza.

– Por eso te quiero mejor amigo… – la escucho decir y yo río.

– Ahora… ¿qué dices? ¿chocolate y galletas? – le pregunto divertido y ella se separa de mí con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos! – dice corriendo hacia la cocina y yo la sigo.

* * *

Los padres de Britt han sido muy considerados dejando que me quede en su casa hasta que mis padres regresen de su viaje y la verdad es que me la he pasado muy bien con su compañía pero eso está a punto de terminar. Hace dos horas mi padre llamó y me comunicó que no podrán llegar hasta el tres de enero, para lo cual faltan siete largos días. No me molesta estar en casa de la familia de Britt pero no quiero abusar de su generosidad y sus buenas intenciones, además se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para pasar estos días. ¡Voy a sorprender a mi novio! Acabo de comprar mi boleto para ir a Nueva York y mi mejor amiga ha insistido en traerme al aeropuerto…

– No debiste molestarte Britt… – le comento una vez que salgo de la fila.

– No molestes Blaine, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy y no podía dejar que tomaras un taxi… – me dice un tanto cansada.

– Pero no debiste obligar a tu papá a conducir… – insisto.

– A él le gusta manejar así que deja de preocuparte… – me dice restándole importancia y yo río.

– Si tú lo dices… – termino diciendo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la sala de espera.

– Te voy a extrañar Blaine… – me dice Britt en cuanto nos sentamos.

– Yo también te voy a extrañar pero prometo llamarte todos los días… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– Kurt va a estar muy celoso… – me dice entre risas y yo ruedo los ojos. – Asegúrate de decirle que le mando un abrazo de oso… – continúa diciendo y yo asiento.

– Te prometo que le daré tu abrazo con mucho gusto… – le digo sonriendo y escucho que anuncian mi vuelo. – Tengo que irme Britt, gracias por todo y disfruta tus vacaciones… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y ella me abraza.

– Tú también disfrútalas, cuida mucho a Kurt y recuperen el tiempo perdido… – me dice sin soltarme y yo la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

– Enserio gracias, muchas gracias Britt… – insisto y ella me lleva al túnel de abordaje.

– Bon voyage mon ami! – la escucho decir y sonrío mientras una señorita revisa mis documentos.

El vuelo no es muy largo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy en Nueva York. Cuando salgo del aeropuerto ya está oscureciendo, todo es muy ruidoso y la gente parece correr a todos lados, no cabe duda que he llegado a la ciudad que nunca duerme. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí y tengo que ir acostumbrándome porque dentro de algunos meses éste será mi hogar, no puedo esperar más para recorrer todo el lugar con mi novio.

Después de contemplar el paisaje tomo un taxi y le doy la dirección que Kurt me ha compartido meses atrás, recuerdo que estaba tan emocionado de encontrar un departamento para compartir con Rachel que me mandó su dirección por todos los medios posibles. Ya quiero ver su cara de sorpresa en cuanto me vea parado en la puerta, nada más de pensarlo ya estoy sintiendo esas mariposas en el estómago que no se han muerto a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto al chofer cuando me doy cuenta que hemos estado detenidos un largo rato.

–No. sólo es tráfico señor… – me explica y yo asiento.

– ¿Cree que tardemos mucho? – le pregunto preocupado.

– Puede que unos veinte minutos porque es la hora pico pero no se preocupe porque el lugar al que va está como a dos manzanas… – me explica.

– ¿De verdad? En ese caso déjeme bajar aquí… – le digo un poco ansioso por estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi novio.

– Claro, por mí no hay problema… – me dice amablemente y yo le pago.

– Amm… ¿cómo puedo identificar el edificio al que voy? – le pregunto un poco apenado y él ríe.

– No se preocupe, siga derecho dos manzanas y se encontrará con una florería. El edificio al que va está justo del lado derecho en esta acera… – me explica y yo me tranquilizo, parece fácil llegar.

– ¡Gracias! – le digo antes de cerrar la puerta y lo veo sonreír. Espero que todos en Nueva York sean tan amables como ese señor…

En cuanto bajo mi equipaje comienzo a caminar las dos manzanas que me ha indicado el chofer y finalmente logro ver una florería a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Una vez que llego ahí decido aprovechar la oportunidad y entro a comprar un ramo de rosas para mi novio, apuesto que le encantarán. La señorita que me atiende es muy gentil conmigo y me hace plática por unos minutos pero la corto diciéndole que quiero sorprender a mi novio y ella parece entender porque me sonríe tiernamente.

El edificio de Kurt es más grande de lo que creí, no se ve viejo pero tampoco se ve muy moderno que digamos. Definitivamente no está situado en uno de los mejores barrios de Nueva York pero la zona parece un tanto tranquila. Kurt me había comentado que siempre hay un portero para recibir a todos los inquilinos pero parece que hoy se ha ido a descansar porque no hay nadie en la planta baja. Después de pensarlo un rato decido que es mejor pasar y buscar la habitación de mi novio por mi cuenta, no creo que pueda perderme en el edificio…

– 24-A… – digo en voz alta mientras busco el departamento.

– ¿Blaine? – escucho a mis espaldas y reconozco la voz de Rachel.

– ¡Rachel! – grito al verla y corro a abrazarla.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dice sin soltarme y yo río.

– Estoy bien y estoy aquí porque quise darle una sorpresa a Kurt pero no encuentro su departamento… – le digo divertido y ella se tensa un poco.

– Estás en el piso equivocado, sube al siguiente y ahí lo encontrarás… – me dice con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Vienes? – le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella niega con la cabeza.

– Yo… yo ya no vivo con Kurt… – la escucho decir y abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – le grito confundido.

– ¿No te dijo Kurt? – me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto y ella desvía la mirada.

– Mejor que él te explique… – me dice un tanto apenada.

– Bien, le preguntaré pero… ¿dónde vives ahora? – le pregunto preocupado.

– Aquí, en el 18-A… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo río.

– Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo… – le digo abrazándola de nuevo y ella ríe.

– Nos vemos Blaine y mucha suerte con Kurt… – la escucho decir y siento que me está ocultando algo pero decido no forzar las cosas.

– Gracias Rachel, un gusto verte y descansa… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella se aleja hacia el elevador.

Me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre Kurt y Rachel para que hayan terminado tan mal, él no me ha dicho nada y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué si hace unos días durmieron juntos. En fin, como ella dijo es mejor que le pregunte al propio Kurt y no saque conclusiones apresuradas. En cuanto se cierra el elevador sigo la recomendación de Rachel y subo al siguiente piso por las escaleras, después de caminar un rato finalmente encuentro mi destino y mi corazón se acelera cuando toco la puerta…

– ¿Hola? – me recibe un chico rubio y alto que no trae camisa puesta.

– Ho-hola… creo que me equivoqué de número… – le digo un tanto apenado y me doy la vuelta.

– Lo que digas amigo… – dice el chico y escucho que cierra la puerta.

Saco mi celular y reviso el número de la habitación que Kurt me mandó por correo pero… ¡no me equivoqué! La habitación es 24-A y la puerta que acabo de tocar tiene justo ese número en el centro, vuelvo a sentir esa punzada que comienza a parecerme familiar en el pecho y estoy algo confundido. ¿Qué hace ese chico en el departamento de mi novio? Mi cerebro comienza a trabajar a mil por hora, comienzo a creer que aquí hay gato encerrado pero… ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! Kurt no haría algo así…

Comienzo a caminar de regreso al departamento y veo que la puerta ha quedado abierta, adentro se escuchan unas risas y sin duda alguna una de ellas es la de mi novio. Parece que se está divirtiendo con ese chico sin camisa, mi corazón comienza a punzar y mi mano está en la perilla de la puerta. No sé si deba tocar antes o simplemente entrar, una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo pero la otra me insiste en que debo entrar y averiguar de una vez por todas lo que está pasando.

Finalmente tomo aire y abro la puerta. Dentro del departamento puedo ver un par de copas de vino a medio tomar y la cena servida en la mesa, es comida del restaurante francés que está en la esquina, la favorita de Kurt. Doy un paso pero me detengo al sentir que estoy pisando algo, hay una camisa debajo de mi pie y puedo jurar que es de mi novio. Comienzo a mirar alrededor y encuentro otra camisa tirada un poco más lejos, dejo caer mi equipaje a mi lado y escucho risas desde el dormitorio. Sigo la voz de Kurt y en el camino me encuentro con un poco más de ropa, hay unos pantalones negros justo afuera del dormitorio y la puerta está entreabierta.

A estas alturas sé exactamente lo que voy a encontrar ahí dentro pero una parte de mí no lo puede creer. _¡Es imposible!_ grita una voz dentro de mi cabeza y siento una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpio con mi mano y tomo aire antes de empujar un poco la puerta que está enfrente de mí. Como un reflejo cierro los ojos, no quiero enfrentar la escena que está del otro lado, no quiero que esto sea real, no quiero pero tengo que saber… poco a poco abro los ojos y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, siento que algo en mi interior se rompe como una frágil hoja de papel y las rosas que traigo en la otra mano caen al suelo pero nadie parece notarlo.

Todo me da vueltas, siento que mis ojos me están engañando pero cuando termino de frotarlos me doy cuenta que es verdad lo que estoy viendo, las risas que había escuchado con anterioridad en efecto son de mi novio y el chico que abrió la puerta parece estar recibiendo la mejor bienvenida del mundo en su dormitorio. El contemplar la escena me hace darme cuenta que no todos en Nueva York son tan amables como quería creer, me hace darme cuenta que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, esa escena me hace entender todo lo que ha estado pasando en estas últimas semanas entre Kurt y yo ¿O será que en realidad fueron meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo me ha estado viendo la cara? ¿Por qué no fue lo suficientemente hombre para decirme lo que estaba pasando?

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero sé que no voy a llorar ahora… No voy a llorar ahora porque ¡Kurt me está engañando! ¡Por Dios! ¡Se está revolcando con ese chico en mis narices y yo sigo aquí como idiota contemplando la escena! ¿Qué clase de masoquista soy? Hasta el momento solo habían sido besos llenos de ¿pasión? Pero creo que el chico está listo para algo más y yo tengo que tomar una decisión. Ninguno de los dos ha notado mi presencia así que bien podría salir corriendo de aquí sin hacer ruido y esperar a que Kurt me lo cuente por sí mismo pero algo me dice que esa no es una opción para mí, no es una opción porque no merezco ser el tipo al que le ven la cara, no merezco que jueguen así conmigo, no merezco que me engañen por más tiempo y precisamente por eso no lo voy a permitir…

– Buenas noches Kurt… – digo finalmente y espero a que las cosas comiencen a caer por su propio peso.

* * *

 ** _Inevitable..._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima chicos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! ¿Qué dijeron? Ya no actualizó...**_

 _ **¡Pues no! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Al final del día he logrado mi cometido, puedo asegurarles que Kurt nunca antes había estado tan sorprendido de verme en su vida. En cuanto escuchó mi voz abrió los ojos de golpe y el chico que había estado muy ocupado besando su clavícula levantó la cabeza en busca del dueño de la voz que había escuchado, cuando me vieron inmediatamente se separaron y ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de su reacción yo decido quedarme en mi lugar observándolos con los brazos cruzados…

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese pantalón? – le pregunto fríamente y veo el color subir a sus mejillas.

– Bla-Blaine… ¿qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? – me pregunta nervioso.

– Quería sorprenderte… – respondo secamente.

– Esto no es lo que parece… – lo escucho decir.

– ¿No es lo que parece? ¿Y qué es entonces? – le pregunto levantando la voz.

– ¡Hey! Baja un poco tu tono de voz amigo… – interviene su acompañante y me mira desafiante.

– No soy tu amigo… – le digo pausadamente.

– Blaine, tienes que dejarme darte una explicación… – dice Kurt poniéndose enfrente del chico.

– Que sea rápido… – termino diciendo y él asiente.

– Adam, déjanos solos… – le dice Kurt al chico y él comienza a negar con la cabeza.

– De ninguna manera Kurt… – dice muy seguro.

– Adam… – se queja Kurt y el chico se pone enfrente de él.

– No te voy a dejar a solas con éste… – dice despectivamente y siento que mi sangre comienza a hervir.

– Éste tiene su nombre… – digo lo suficientemente alto para que llegue a sus oídos y él se acerca lentamente a mí.

– No me interesa… – dice provocándome y siento una gran de necesidad de golpearlo pero me contengo.

– ¡Adam! ¡Fuera de aquí! – grita Kurt y ante eso no le queda otra opción más que salir de la habitación.

Y aquí estamos… Kurt y yo solos en la habitación que pudo ser el escenario perfecto para nuestro amor, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pudimos vivir juntos entre estas cuatro paredes pero eso ya no importa en este momento… Justo ahora no sé qué es lo que debo pensar de nuestra relación, sé que discutimos mucho últimamente pero yo creí que eso nos hacía más fuertes y no que nos separaba al grado de terminar en este punto.

– Tienes dos minutos… – digo al darme cuenta que no ha dicho nada desde que se fue su acompañante.

– Yo… no quería que te enteraras de esta forma… – dice con dificultad.

– ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – pregunto.

– Cuando estuviéramos en persona, no creí que fuera un tema que pudiéramos tratar por teléfono… – me explica.

– Lo hubiera preferido… – digo inevitablemente.

– Lo siento mucho Blaine, sé que no debí hacerte esto pero intenta comprenderme… – comienza a decir y no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

– Discúlpame si soy un desconsiderado con esto Kurt pero no puedo… ¡No puedo comprenderte! ¿Cómo se supone que debo comprender que me hayas engañado así? ¡¿Cómo Kurt?! – termino gritando y veo que sus ojos están cristalinos.

– Te necesitaba Blaine y tú estabas muy lejos ocupado con la escuela y el Glee club, conocí a este chico en el centro comercial y me hizo sentir que no estaba solo en la gran ciudad… – sigue diciendo pero no lo dejo terminar.

– ¿Solo? ¡Tenías a Rachel a tu lado! ¡Me tenías a mí Kurt! ¡Tú fuiste el que puso distancia entre nosotros! ¡Tú cancelaste las citas por Skype! ¡Tú evitaste mis llamadas e ignoraste mis mensajes! ¡Tú lo hiciste porque quisiste! ¡Tú sabes que no estabas solo! – digo exasperado e intento tranquilizarme.

– ¡Estaba trabajando! ¿Tú crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Crees que fue fácil dejarlos en Ohio a ti y a mi familia? ¡Ni siquiera entré a la Universidad Blaine! ¡Me sentí un fracasado! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber si las cosas seguían bien entre nosotros si prácticamente mi novio me envió en un vuelo a Nueva York? – dice alterado y mi corazón sigue latiendo como loco.

– ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! No quería que te quedaras estancado en Ohio, quería que persiguieras tus sueños, quería que lucharas por cumplirlos… – le digo algo dolido.

– ¿Era eso Blaine? O será que en realidad querías tener el camino libre con Sebastian… – comienza a decir y yo lo interrumpo.

– ¡No te atrevas! ¡Tú bien sabes que eso no es verdad! ¡No quieras cambiar las cosas porque te recuerdo que aquí el infiel fuiste tú! ¡Tú Kurt! ¿Cómo pudiste? – grito molesto.

– ¡No lo sé Blaine! ¡No lo sé! Pero lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás… – dice mirando hacia otro lado y yo no puedo evitar llevar las manos a mi cabeza.

– Debí haberlo visto venir después de lo que pasó con ese tal Chandler ¿cierto? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? – digo realmente sin esperar una respuesta y se hace el silencio por un rato entre nosotros.

– Supongo que está claro que lo nuestro se acabó… – dice finalmente y yo contengo las ganas de reírme.

– ¡Claro que se acabó! Espero que seas muy feliz con ese tipo y anhelo con todo mi corazón que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar jamás… – logro decir y siento las lágrimas a punto de traicionarme.

– Lamento que todo haya terminado así… – lo escucho decir.

– Deja de hacerlo porque así lo quisiste tú… – digo lo más fríamente posible y él se gira hacia mí. – Adiós Kurt – digo viéndolo a los ojos por última vez y tomo aire antes de darme la vuelta para salir de la recámara.

Sorpresivamente no hay nadie afuera esperando, creo que el tal Adam ha decidido darnos espacio después de todo… Me acerco a la entrada y tomo mi equipaje, sé que Kurt está atrás de mí pero no quiero verlo una vez más, hasta el momento he aparentado ser fuerte y no puedo flaquear, sólo falta un poco más… Tomo aire y empujo la puerta sin decir nada, creo que ya he dicho suficiente por esta noche, camino sin rumbo por el edificio y me encuentro en las escaleras. ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir? La verdad es que no tengo idea pero no puedo quedarme ni un segundo más en ese apartamento, en ese piso, en ese edif…

– ¡Blaine! – la voz de Rachel interrumpe mis pensamientos. Ella se acerca a mí y me ayuda con mis maletas, sin decir nada me guía a su departamento y una vez que cierra la puerta se lanza hacia mí y me abraza muy fuerte.

– Rachel… – logro decir y digo adiós a mi aparente fortaleza. Correspondo al abrazo de Rachel y siento las lágrimas fluir libremente, de un momento a otro estoy llorando como Magdalena y mi amiga intenta calmarme.

– Está bien, está bien llora… – la escucho decir mientras pasa sus manos por mi espalda y yo simplemente no puedo contenerme.

– Soy un idiota… – digo entre sollozos.

– No digas eso Blaine… – comienza a decir pero alguien toca el timbre. – Está abierto... – dice Rachel un poco más alto y no puedo evitar soltarla cuando veo de quién se trata.

– ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado.

– Rachel me llamó… – me responde y entonces me doy cuenta que Rachel no me ha preguntado por qué estoy así, ella simplemente…

– Tú… tú sabías ¿cierto? – le digo viéndola a los ojos y su mirada me lo dice todo.

– Lo siento mucho Blaine… – dice apenada.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Rachel? ¿Por qué? – le reclamo y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

– No me correspondía Blaine… – la escucho decir.

– ¡Pero somos amigos! – no puedo evitar gritar y Sam se acerca a mí.

– ¿De qué estamos hablando? – pregunta confundido.

– Kurt me ha estado engañando con otro chico y Rachel lo sabía… – le explico aún con lágrimas en los ojos y Sam ahora parece sorprendido.

– Entiéndeme Blaine, yo no podía hacerlo porque Kurt tenía que decírtelo, era su responsabilidad… – dice Rachel y aunque quisiera estar molesto con ella no puedo porque finalmente sé que tiene razón.

– Si Rachel no te dijo… ¿entonces cómo te enteraste? – me pregunta mi amigo.

– Los encontré juntos en su departamento… – le explico.

– ¿Juntos? – dice confundido.

– Sam… – se queja Rachel y él la mira con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué? No entiendo qué tiene de malo que estuvieran juntos… ¿qué tal que sólo son amigos? – dice inocentemente.

– Estaban a punto de tener sexo… – le aclaro a Sam y él abre mucho los ojos.

– Ya entendí… – lo escucho decir y Rachel nos hace señas para que pasemos a la mesa.

– En cuanto te dejé en el pasillo recordé que había visto a Adam llegar temprano con comida y supuse que todavía no se iba así que decidí regresar a buscarte pero ya no te encontré… – comienza a decir en cuanto nos sentamos y Sam la interrumpe.

– ¿Lo ibas a cubrir? – dice horrorizado.

– ¡Claro que no! Yo quería advertirle a Blaine… – dice mirándome y sé que es sincera. – Cuando Kurt comenzó con esto yo le dije que no estaba bien, le dije que tenía que hablar contigo sobre lo que les estaba pasando, le dije que fuera honesto y que ambos tomaran una decisión pero él no me hizo caso… por eso nos peleamos y por eso tengo un nuevo apartamento… – termina diciendo y vuelvo a sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

– No puedo creer que Kurt tenga un amante… – escucho decir a Sam y siento una punzada en el pecho.

"Amante" ahí está la palabra que he estado evitando toda la noche, esa palabra que yo creía sólo tenía un significado pero que hoy me está jugando una mala pasada. Kurt me estaba engañando, él tenía un amante y yo fui el tonto al que le vieron la cara. La realidad vuelve a golpearme y siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas…

– ¿Quieres un momento a solas? ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato? – me pregunta Rachel acariciando mi mano.

– Gracias Rach pero no… – digo entre sollozos. – Tengo que salir de aquí… – logro decir después de un rato.

– No te molestes, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario… – me dice amablemente mi amiga.

– No puedo Rachel, no puedo permanecer en el mismo edificio que ellos, no puedo estar aquí… no quiero estar en esta ciudad… – digo firmemente mientras limpio mis mejillas.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me pregunta Sam.

– Voy a regresar a casa… – le contesto un poco más tranquilo.

– Pero tus papás no están… – lo escucho decir.

– No tienes que hacerlo Blaine… – insiste Rachel.

– Por favor, entiendan… no quiero estar aquí… voy a estar bien, lo prometo… – intento convencerlos y ellos cruzan miradas.

– ¿Te irás ahora? – me pregunta mi amigo.

– No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… – digo levantándome de la mesa y ellos me siguen.

– Déjanos llevarte al aeropuerto… – dice Rachel y yo niego con la cabeza.

– Ya es muy tarde, tomaré un taxi… – comento sin mirarlos a los ojos y ellos me giran para que los vea a la cara.

– No te vamos a dejar solo ¿entiendes? – dice Sam.

– Somos tus amigos Blaine, cuentas con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas… – le sigue Rachel y enseguida ambos me abrazan.

– Gracias, muchas gracias… – les digo con la voz entrecortada y después de un rato salimos los tres directo al aeropuerto.

El camino es corto pero algo incómodo, siento el pecho adolorido, estoy agotado y aún me siento mareado por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Mis amigos me observan claramente preocupados pero yo intento tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa, no sé qué haría sin ellos en este momento… Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto corro con suerte porque un vuelo a Ohio está a punto de despegar y aún hay lugares, sin pensarlo compro mi boleto y me despido de mis amigos…

– Me gustaría viajar contigo pero tengo que ayudar a Artie… – se disculpa Sam y yo lo abrazo.

– Voy a estar bien, quédate tranquilo... – le digo sin soltarlo y veo una sonrisa a medias en su rostro.

– Cuídate mucho Blaine, espero saber de ti pronto… – me dice Rachel e inmediatamente me abraza.

– Aunque estés en Nueva York no te vas a librar de mí Berry, seguiremos siendo amigos y quiero boletos en primera fila para tu estreno en Broadway ¿entendido? – le digo intentando sonar animado y veo algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

– Ten por seguro que tendrás esos boletos… – me dice sonriente y yo me separo un poco para verlos a ambos.

– Gracias chicos… – es lo único que puedo decir y ellos me abrazan una vez más.

– Llámanos en cuanto llegues… – los escucho decir mientras me alejo y asiento. Poco a poco los voy dejando atrás y secretamente me despido de esta ciudad. No sé qué pasará el día de mañana pero al menos por hoy no quiero saber nada más de Nueva York.

Una vez que estoy a bordo del avión la señorita comienza a dar indicaciones y después de un rato despegamos, en verdad me siento agotado pero no estoy de ánimos para dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt pero no el Kurt que enfrenté hace unas horas, me refiero al Kurt que conocí en Dalton, el Kurt al que le entregué mi anillo de promesa, el Kurt que me amaba… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Él tiene a ese tal Adam para consolarlo, él ya tiene esto superado pero… ¿y yo?

Vaya que la vida es irónica, hace unos días me preguntaba lo que implicaba una ruptura y ahora estoy aquí arriba de un avión pensando en mi ex-novio. Si duele pensarlo apuesto que duele más decirlo, creo que ahora puedo entender un poco a Britt porque tú no llamas los recuerdos sino que ellos vienen a ti… No sé cómo pero sobrevivo el resto del vuelo sin derramar una lágrima, todo sigue doliendo pero el mundo no tiene por qué enterarse de mi desdicha, cuando llegue a mi casa me encerraré en mi recámara y entonces podré compadecerme todo lo que quiera.

Cuando bajo del avión paso por mi equipaje lo más rápido posible y enseguida comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, voy directo a la base de taxis pero algo me hace desviar la mirada hacia un auto azul y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente…

– ¿Necesitas transporte? – escucho una dulce voz y sonrío tristemente.

– Britt… – digo caminando hacia ella, puedo apostar lo que quieran a que Sam la llamó. La veo salir del auto con las manos en la espalda y no puedo evitar abrazarla mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas.

– ¿Helado y galletas? – me ofrece cuando nos separamos y entonces sé que ella lo sabe.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por seguir leyendo!_**

 ** _Nos leemos la próxima semana! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después de soltarme a llorar enfrente de Britt ella me invita a su casa pero me niego y le pido que me lleve a la mía, mis padres no llegarán pronto y los S. Pierce han sido muy gentiles conmigo como para regresar a su casa y causarles problemas. Ella no está muy convencida al principio pero después acepta, durante el camino ninguno de los dos habla posiblemente porque yo estoy perdido viendo hacia la ventana mientras sollozo. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a mi casa y veo a Britt salir del auto para ayudarme con mi equipaje, cuando llegamos a mi puerta siento su mirada sobre mí pero realmente no sé qué decir…

– Gracias por traerme… – le digo a modo de despedida.

– ¿No me invitarás a pasar? – me pregunta haciendo un puchero.

– Yo… claro, adelante… – le digo abriendo la puerta y ella entra.

– Tienes una casa muy linda… – la escucho decir.

– Creo que todo el crédito es de mi madre… – le digo sentándome en el sofá y ella me mira sin decirme nada.

– Ok, suéltalo… ¿qué pasó en Nueva York? – dice al cabo de un rato y yo suspiro.

– ¿No te contó Sam? – le pregunto.

– Sólo dijo que necesitarías compañía… – me responde y yo intento pensar en la mejor forma de decirlo pero nada…

– Encontré a Kurt con otro chico en su apartamento a punto de tener sexo… – suelto finalmente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grita sorprendida.

– Kurt me ha estado engañando estos meses Britt… – digo con pesar.

– Pero Kurt no es así… – la escucho decir.

– Yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos… – le digo débilmente.

– ¿Lo enfrentaste? – me pregunta.

– Sí y se portó como un cobarde, quiso voltearme las cosas y culparme a mí pero no se lo permití… – logro decir.

– No puedo creerlo… – dice un tanto decepcionada.

– Ni yo… – es lo único que puedo decir.

– Lo siento mucho Blaine… – dice mi amiga y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas escapen de mis ojos.

– Se acabó Britt… todo lo que vivimos se fue al demonio gracias a sus… a sus tonterías Britt… – digo entre sollozos.

– Desahógate Blaine… – dice abrazándome y no puedo callarlo más.

– Quería matar a golpes a ese idiota Britt… quería que sintiera todo el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero me contuve… – me encuentro diciendo.

– ¿Por qué? – me pregunta.

– Porque yo no soy así Britt y porque Kurt lo eligió a él, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… – le digo un tanto triste y nos quedamos en silencio.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – la escucho preguntar después de un rato.

– No lo sé Britt… solo quiero estar aquí en mi casa sin hacer nada, quiero sacar todo lo que traigo dentro, quiero llorar hasta secarme y no quiero saber nada del mundo por ahora… – le respondo.

– Bien… está decidido, me quedaré contigo hasta que quieras saber del mundo nuevamente así como tú lo hiciste conmigo – dice mi amiga.

– No es necesario Britt… – comienzo a decir pero no me deja continuar.

– No es como que haya otra opción Blaine así que ponte cómodo y yo iré por algo para poner el helado… – dice finalmente.

– Gracias Britt… – es lo único que puedo decir y ella me sonríe antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Las lágrimas siguen saliendo, la fortaleza que aparentemente tenía hace algunas horas me ha abandonado finalmente. En su lugar solo ha quedado un hueco en mi pecho que parece estar acompañado de tristeza, decepción y ¿por qué no? un poco de rabia también… Simplemente no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, jamás creí que pudiera pasar algo así con nosotros, jamás lo creí capaz de engañarme de esta forma pero bien dicen que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas ¿cierto?

Después de un rato veo a Britt regresar con el helado en dos tazones acompañados de galletas y me entrega uno, enciende la televisión en un programa al que no le presto atención y ambos comemos nuestro helado. Me siento cansado y adolorido, es como si me hubieran dejado caer una roca en el pecho desde una altura considerable. Poco a poco mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y yo recuesto mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Britt, volteo a verla para ver si le incomoda mi posición pero ella niega con la cabeza y comienza a pasar su mano por mi cabello gelificado hasta que me quedo dormido.

* * *

Han sido unos días terribles desde mi punto de vista, no tengo ganas de hacer nada y no me he levantado de la cama para otra cosa que no sea ir a acostarme al sofá de la sala. Ya no lloro como Magdalena todo el día pero hay momentos en los que simplemente no puedo controlarme, creo que me ha hecho bien desahogarme pero el dolor en el pecho todavía es incómodo. Honestamente no sé cómo es que Britt ha estado soportándome estos días…

Hablando de Britt, no me ha querido dejar a solas por mucho tiempo en mi casa. Sus papás parecen comprender la situación porque a diario va a su casa y en cuanto regresa me trae saludos de parte de su papá y galletas de parte de la señora S. Pierce. Britt ha tenido que lidiar con mi falta de apetito y ha intentado asustarme diciéndome que si no como tendrán que hospitalizarme como cuando su gato tenía dos años, puede que esté exagerando un poco pero sé que lo hace porque está preocupada y sinceramente si yo estuviera en su lugar creo que estaría igual…

Les juro que no es mi intención causarles más preocupaciones a mis amigos pero justo ahora no tengo ánimos de nada. Sam y Rachel han estado llamando a menudo al igual que Tina pero no he contestado sus llamadas personalmente, en su lugar Britt se ha encargado de lidiar con ellos pero comienzo a creer que la paciencia de mi amiga va a terminar un día de estos. Justo ahora no sé dónde está, pasó hace unas horas a preguntarme si quería desayunar algo pero me negué y la vi desaparecer de mi habitación.

"Hola… sí, sigue igual…" escucho su voz mientras bajo las escaleras y la encuentro hablando por teléfono en la sala.

"No… ya no sé qué más hacer…" la escucho quejarse y yo me escondo detrás de una columna para que no me vea.

"Lo intenté pero no funcionó…" dice y sé que se está refiriendo a la canción que intentó cantar a dueto conmigo anoche. "Lo sé Sam… yo sé lo que se siente pero jamás creí que se pondría así…" continúa. "¿Recuerdas cómo me apoyó con lo de Santana? Él no me dejó derrumbarme Sam…" termina diciendo y se queda en silencio por unos minutos.

"Ya sé pero parece que no quiere escucharme…" la escucho decir. "Hablaré con él…" insiste y la escucho reír. "Sí, gracias Sam… también te quiero…" dice finalmente y me escabullo por las escaleras antes de que vaya a buscarme a mi habitación.

He pasado los últimos días pensando en Kurt, en lo que pasó y en el hubiera. No logro entender cuál fue mi error o es que… ¿tal vez no fue mi error? Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de averiguar de quien es la culpa de todo lo que pasó pero a estas alturas ¿acaso importa? Creo que ahora puedo verlo con un poco más de claridad, me he encerrado en una pequeña burbuja estos días y me quedé atrapado en el pasado dejando a un lado el presente. ¿Fue Kurt el culpable? ¿Fui yo? ¿Acaso cambiaría algo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Entonces por qué sigo haciéndome esto…?

Cuando Santana terminó con Britt yo estuve a su lado, vi a mi amiga llorar e intenté acompañarla en su depresión, creí compartir el dolor que sentía pero eso no pasó. Hasta hace unos días no sabía lo que significaba tener el corazón roto, creía que entendía el significado de esa frase pero realmente estaba equivocado. Yo pensaba que era doloroso pero no sabía cuánto, yo le dije a Britt que no se dejara vencer por el sentimiento pero ¿qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora?

– ¿Blaine? – la voz de Britt me hace abandonar mis pensamientos y la veo parada en la puerta.

– Adelante… – digo para que entre.

– Me alegra que estés despierto… – dice caminando hacia la cama y yo le hago un espacio pero no se sienta.

– Britt… – comienzo a decir pero me interrumpe.

– Tenemos que hablar Blaine… – me dice seriamente.

– Britt yo… – intento decir pero ella me detiene.

– No Blaine, es hora de que me escuches… – me dice decidida y yo sólo asiento. – Mira, sé que esto es difícil para ti pero tienes que parar en este instante. Has estado encerrado por tres días, por más que lo intento no logro sacarte una sonrisa y comienzo a desesperarme. Yo también sé lo que se siente una ruptura Blaine, sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón y tal vez fueron circunstancias diferentes pero con mayor razón tienes que parar… Kurt no merece tus lágrimas y tú tienes que dejar de hacerte esto… – la escucho decir y puedo notar la preocupación en su voz.

– Lo sé Britt… – logro decir y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

– Es tiempo de que regreses a la realidad Blaine, es hora de que vuelvas a la vida y dejes este bache atrás. No te voy a decir que será fácil porque a mí aún me duele y sé que el dolor estará ahí por un tiempo pero tenemos que salir adelante ¿no crees? El tiempo sigue su curso y el mundo continúa girando, hoy termina el año y no puedes comenzar el año nuevo encerrado en tu recámara pensando en el pasado… – sigue diciendo y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿De verdad hoy es treinta y uno? – le pregunto sorprendido.

– Así es… – me dice sentándose a mi lado y yo suspiro.

– Escucha Britt… creo que tienes razón… no tiene ningún caso que yo siga atormentándome con algo que ya pasó y que no va a cambiar por más lagrimas que derrame… – le digo un poco más sereno pero aún con dolor.

– Eso quiere decir que… – comienza a decir y esta vez soy yo el que no la deja continuar.

– Eso quiere decir que ya es suficiente, ya me lamenté demasiado tiempo por lo que pasó Britt y me siento como un tonto porque yo fui el primero que te dijo que no te detuvieras, que siguieras con tu vida y mira lo que hice… – termino quejándome.

– Blaine, si no fuéramos débiles alguna vez en nuestra vida ¿crees que nos daríamos cuenta qué tan fuertes podemos ser? No te voy a decir que estuvo bien o mal lo que hiciste porque yo no creo en esas cosas, cada uno vive las cosas a su manera y lo importante ahora es que sigas adelante… – dice dulcemente.

– No sé de dónde sacaste todo eso Britt pero en verdad gracias… – le digo con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? Estuve leyendo el libro: _Cómo sacar a tu mejor amigo de la depresión con tan sólo 100 palabras…_ – me dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar reír. – ¡Blaine! ¡Te estás riendo! – grita emocionada y yo río aún más.

– Eres la mejor ¿lo sabes? – le digo divertido y ella me abraza.

– Tú no te quedas atrás… – la escucho decir y ambos reímos.

– Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche? – le pregunto en cuanto nos separamos.

– Cena con mi familia… – me dice con una sonrisa.

– Bien, supongo que me arreglo rápido y vamos a tu casa para ver en qué podemos ayudar a tu mamá… – le sugiero.

– Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir… – me dice divertida.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto tentativamente.

– Porque vendrá toda la familia y mamá estará muy estresada… – me contesta.

– ¿Toda la familia? – digo confundido.

– Sí… con toda la familia me refiero a la hermana de mi mamá y a las tres hermanas de mi papá con sus respectivos esposos e hijos… – me explica.

– Amm… ¿Britt? no sé si debería asistir, es una cena familiar y yo… – comienzo a decir pero no me deja continuar.

– Y tú eres mi mejor amigo e irás a cenar con nosotros – dice decidida.

– Pero Britt… – insisto.

– No hay pero que valga así que toma una ducha y arréglate mientras yo te preparo algo de comer… – la escucho decir y me recuerda a mi madre.

– Gracias Britt, no sé qué haría sin ti… – digo finalmente y ella sonríe.

– Yo tampoco lo sé así que deja de pensar en eso y apúrate… ¡te veo abajo! – la escucho gritar antes de que salga de mi habitación y no puedo evitar… ¿sonreír? No es una sonrisa como las de antes pero es un avance ¿cierto?

En cuanto Britt desaparece me recuesto un momento en la cama, sé que no será fácil todo lo que viene pero tengo que hacer el esfuerzo y no sólo por mis amigos sino por mí. No puedo seguir dejando que lo que hizo Kurt me afecte de esta manera porque finalmente fue su decisión ¿cierto? La vida sigue como dijo Britt y no me puedo quedar estancado, hay muchas cosas en qué pensar todavía pero hoy por hoy tengo que asistir a una cena de año nuevo con mi mejor amiga.

Con este último pensamiento en mente me levanto de la cama y me meto a la ducha, cuando estoy listo bajo y encuentro a Britt en el comedor sirviéndome un poco de comida en un plato. Yo tomo asiento, comienzo a comer y ella me acompaña con un vaso de jugo de naranja que juraría está recién exprimido. No me presiona para hablar o para que termine de comer rápido, simplemente me acompaña y la veo sonreír cuando mi plato está limpio, sinceramente creo que mi madre estaría igual de contenta si estuviera en su lugar.

– ¿Listo para despedir el año Blaine? – me pregunta sonriente y yo lo pienso seriamente.

– Listo… – respondo finalmente y suspiro por todo lo que implica esa respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Hola! Dios... vaya que ando retrasada con estas cosas jaja_**

 ** _Queridos lectores una disculpa por la tardanza, tengo que informarles que mis días de actualización cambiarán pero todavía no tengo nada seguro... ¡Regresé a la Universidad! (sí, por eso la tardanza) Así que me permitiré ser un desastre esta semana pero prometo tener una solución para la próxima, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y solicito su paciencia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto... ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Mi semana se convirtió en un mes de espera pero aquí estoy de regreso, lamento mucho el retraso pero temo que la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada.**_

 _ **Finalmente aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior y espero que les guste así como espero que me regalen un review! ;) ¡Oh! Muy probablemente actualizaré en jueves y si tuviese algún problema ese día lo haré los viernes, procuraré dejar de retrasarme porque la historia no avanzará por sí sola...**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por su paciencia y por leer... Les mando un abrazo!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Después de dejar todo limpio y acomodado en la cocina finalmente Britt aceptó que fuéramos a su casa a ayudar a su mamá. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y seguramente estaba presionada con la limpieza y la preparación de la cena, Britt me contó que en año nuevo su familia ofrecía una especie de buffet por lo que era necesario que intervinieran varias manos en el proceso y éste año yo colaboraría con un par de manos más. Claro, si su mamá me dejaba…

– No te ofendas si no te deja tocar sus utensilios de cocina ¿vale? A veces ella es muy especial… – me advierte Britt mientras abre la puerta y yo asiento. – ¿Mamá? Ya llegué… – la escucho decir mientras entra a la casa y yo la sigo.

– ¿Brittany? ¿Qué haces aquí? – grita su mamá desde la cocina.

– Estoy con Blaine, venimos a ayudarte… – le explica mi amiga.

– Hola… – saludo tímidamente y la señora S. Pierce aparece frente a nosotros.

– ¡Blaine! Me alegra mucho verte… – me dice emocionada y me abraza.

– A mí también me alegra verla… – le digo correspondiendo al abrazo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – escucho la voz del señor S. Pierce. – ¡Oh, Blaine! ¡Qué sorpresa! Espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros… – me dice acercándose a saludarme y yo le sonrío.

– Claro, siempre y cuando sea bienvenido… – comienzo a decir pero él me hace un gesto para que me detenga.

– Los amigos de Britt siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa… – me dice alegremente y Britt ríe.

– Gracias señor S. Pierce… – le digo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien? ¿En qué podemos ayudarles? – pregunta Britt y sus papás ríen.

– Todavía hay mucho por hacer hija así que no te preocupes, seguro tu mamá les encuentra algo en qué ocuparse… – dice su papá y su esposa lo mira.

– Seguro que sí… ¿Ya terminaste con el jardín? – le pregunta y él niega con la cabeza.

– No logro acomodar las mesas… – dice apenado.

– Tal vez Blaine pueda ayudarte con eso papá… – le dice Britt y él me mira.

– Claro que sí, siempre me ha gustado organizar ese tipo de cosas… – le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

– En ese caso… – dice haciéndome una seña para que lo siga y yo lo obedezco.

Rápidamente dejamos a las dos mujeres atrás y llegamos al jardín. Se puede decir que la decoración está casi terminada, en el centro del jardín hay un proyector que enfoca a la pared de la casa donde cuelga una especie de pantalla debajo de las series de luces, las mesas ya están listas sólo es cuestión de acomodarlas y el señor S. Pierce sigue contemplándolas como si tratara de resolver un complicado rompecabezas. Hay cuatro mesas en total con ocho sillas cada una, por lo que puedo ver el proyector es pieza clave para la celebración así que no podemos cubrir la parte de enfrente haciendo un cuadrado, después de considerar las opciones finalmente propongo hacer una especie de 'medio circulo' para que la familia pueda estar junta cuando llegue el momento.

– Tienes buen ojo para estas cosas… – escucho decir al papá de Britt en cuanto terminamos y yo río.

– En algún momento planee la organización de mi propia boda… – digo sin pensar y al ver su cara es cuando caigo en cuenta de mis propias palabras.

– Blaine, yo… – comienza a decir pero parece que no sabe qué decir.

– ¡Oh! No se preocupe señor S. Pierce, el que haya terminado una relación no significa que no me vaya a casar algún día ¿no cree? – le aclaro tratando de aligerar el ambiente y lo veo sonreír.

– Me alegra escuchar eso Blaine, parece que tu estado de ánimo está mejorando y eso en verdad es bueno porque no tenías por qué estar así todo este tiempo… – me dice poniendo una mano en señal de apoyo sobre mi hombro y sin querer desvío la mirada al piso.

– ¡Papá! ¡Deja de recordarle cosas tristes! – escucho el grito de Britt y veo a mi amiga caminar hacia nosotros.

– Pero yo sólo… – intenta defenderse su papá pero ella no lo deja.

– ¡Nada de peros! Creo que Blaine ya te ayudó lo suficiente así que me lo llevaré de aquí… – dice tomando mi mano y el señor S. Pierce ríe.

– Está bien… Suerte con ese par Blaine, la vas a necesitar… – bromea su papá y los dos reímos.

Debo admitir que al principio no estaba muy convencido de venir y he de confesar que estoy un poco nervioso porque estará toda la familia de Britt pero sinceramente creo que será una gran noche. En cuanto nos alejamos del jardín mi amiga me informa que su mamá le ha pedido que vayamos al centro comercial por algunas cosas que faltan para la cena así que ambos nos vamos en su coche, no tardamos mucho gracias a la lista que nos ha proporcionado la señora S. Pierce por lo que decidimos comer un helado antes de regresar a su casa…

– Lamento que mi padre te haya hecho recordar cosas tristes hoy… – la escucho decir mientras comemos nuestro helado.

– Britt, no tienes nada que lamentar… – me apresuro a decir.

– Claro que sí Blaine, me costó mucho trabajo sacarte de tu casa y no quiero que esas cosas te hagan querer regresar ahí… – insiste Britt y yo la miro dulcemente.

– Britt, entiendo tu preocupación pero te prometo que eso no va a pasar. Tienes que entender que la tristeza siempre va a estar en mí pero no te confundas, estará en mí porque es una emoción como cualquier otra y todos las tenemos pero eso no significa que vaya a estar triste cada vez que alguien me mencione lo que pasó. Sí, todavía duele pero con el tiempo estoy seguro que todo resultará mejor y no puedo estar huyendo de todas las personas que puedan mencionarlo, después de todo creo que no soy de cristal y en estos días he descubierto que puedo llegar a ser muy fuerte ¿no crees? – le digo a mi amiga y ella me sonríe.

– Claro que eres fuerte tonto, nadie puede contra Blaine Anderson… – me dice divertida y ambos reímos.

– Bueno, entonces deja de preocuparte y disfruta tu helado porque tu mamá debe estar preguntándose en dónde nos metimos… – le digo divertido y ella rueda los ojos.

– Aguafiestas… – bromea y en cuanto terminamos nuestro helado nos dirigimos de regreso a su casa.

Al llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos con un porsche del año estacionado en la entrada principal y yo miro a mi amiga en busca de una respuesta pero parece que ni ella sabe quién es el dueño del auto. Cuando Britt logra estacionarse nos bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa, se pueden escuchar dos voces de mujer hablando y creo que Britt ya ha reconocido a la mujer que no es su mamá porque en cuanto la escucha la veo salir corriendo hacia la cocina…

– ¡Tía Susan! – escucho el grito de mi amiga y yo vacilo un poco antes de caminar hacia donde están ellas.

– ¡Brittany! ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto has crecido! – dice la tía de mi amiga y yo me uno a la escena familiar.

– Tú lo dices porque hace años que no me ves… ¿Cómo te ha tratado Europa? ¡Tienes que contarnos de tus viajes! – dice Britt emocionada y todos reímos.

– Y tú tienes que contarme quién es este jovencito… – le dice su tía y siento las miradas sobre mí.

– ¡Oh! Él es Blaine, mi mejor amigo… – me presenta Britt.

– Mucho gusto… – le digo extendiendo mi mano para saludarla pero en su lugar ella me jala en un cálido abrazo.

– Hola Blaine, yo soy Susan la tía favorita de Britt y créeme cuando digo que el gusto de conocerte es todo mío. No pensé que mi sobrina tuviera amigos tan apuestos… – me dice guiñándome un ojo y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

– Gracias… – le digo tímidamente y ellas ríen.

– Si tuviera una hija no dudaría en emparejarla contigo… – la escucho decir y sé que mis mejillas han enrojecido aún más.

– ¡Tía! ¡Deja de molestarlo! – me defiende mi amiga.

– ¿Molestarlo? – pregunta confundida y me voltea a ver. – ¡Oh! Lo siento Blaine, no quería incomodarte… – dice un poco apenada.

– No se preocupe… – logro decir y ella pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

– Puedes tutearme Blaine o incluso llamarme Susan, sé que ya estoy grande pero no me gusta que me hablen de usted… – me dice su tía.

– Está bien… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

– Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra porque ya es un poco tarde… – dice la señora S. Pierce y todos estamos de acuerdo.

De ahí en adelante todos nos apuramos con nuestros deberes y así se nos pasa la tarde afinando los últimos detalles de la cena, alrededor de las ocho de la noche las mujeres de la casa se van a cambiar y el señor S. Pierce y yo nos quedamos platicando con Susan en la cocina mientras vigilamos el horno. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos que alguien toca el timbre de la casa y el señor S. Pierce abre la puerta dejando entrar a una de sus hermanas con su esposo y su hija pequeña llamada Maty. La niña tiene el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos grises, Susan dice que tiene seis años y es la integrante más pequeña de toda la familia.

Después de unos minutos más finalmente bajan Britt y su mamá arregladas para la ocasión y saludan a los recién llegados. Veo a Maty acercarse a mi amiga y preguntarle quién soy, ella la guía hacia mí y hace las presentaciones correspondientes para después dejarme platicando con la niña porque el timbre suena nuevamente. Esta vez entran a la sala dos mujeres que parecen ser las hermanas de la mamá de Britt y con ellas vienen sus esposos y sus dos hijas que al parecer son de nuestra edad y no me quitan la mirada de encima.

No sé cómo pero conforme avanza la noche termino sentado entre las dos primas de Brittany y Maty parece haber sido devorada por la tierra, no puedo decir que me incomode su presencia pero siento que están invadiendo mi espacio vital porque realmente están muy cerca de mí. Estoy seguro que han llegado el resto de los invitados pero desde hace un rato no puedo moverme de mi lugar, las chicas no dicen nada pero no dejan de mirarme y no sé si debería comenzar a preocuparme…

– ¿Eres el novio de Brittany? – finalmente habla una de ellas y las dos esperan atentas mi respuesta.

– No, Britt y yo sólo somos amigos… – les aclaro y ellas comparten una mirada extraña.

– Y entonces… – comienza a decir una de ellas.

– ¿Tienes novia…? – termina de decir la otra y creo que comienzo a entender todo.

– No, pero… – intento decir pero ellas no me dejan continuar.

– Nada de peros, no tienes novia y eso es lo que importa por ahora… – dice la más alta y siento que están dejando de lado un detalle importante.

– Chicas… – vuelvo a intentar pero no tengo éxito.

– ¿Quién de las dos te parece más guapa? – me pregunta la otra chica y no puedo evitar reír.

– Ambas son muy guapas… – les respondo pero parecen no estar de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir.

– Tienes que elegir a una, no puedes salir con las dos… – dice la primera y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– Chicas, no puedo salir con ninguna de ustedes o por lo menos no como lo están pensando… – me apresuro a decir y ellas parecen un poco molestas.

– ¿Por qué? – me preguntan al unísono y veo a Britt contemplando la escena a lo lejos.

– Porque soy gay… digo finalmente y puedo ver sus caras de decepción.

– ¡Blaine! Te he estado buscando por todos lados, ven… – escucho la voz de Maty y la veo estirar su pequeña manita hacia mí.

– Si me disculpan chicas… – digo por cortesía y tomo la mano de la niña.

– ¿Para qué me buscabas? – le pregunto curioso y ella ríe.

– Sólo quería salvarte de mis primas, yo sé que tú quieres a Brittany y no quiero que ellas los separen… – me dice tiernamente y esta vez yo río.

– Ellas no nos van a separar porque somos mejores amigos… – le explico y ella me mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Sabes que no me refiero a que son sólo mejores amigos ¿verdad? – la escucho decir y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– Maty, a mí no me gusta tu prima y no es que no sea bonita pero… – comienzo a decir pero no sé cómo continuar.

– Ya sé, ya sé… mamá me lo explicó pero el que te gusten los hombres no significa que no pueda gustarte mi prima ¿o sí? – insiste.

– Lo que pasa es que… – intento decir pero ella no me deja continuar.

– Cuando yo tenía dos años mamá dijo que me gustaban los dinosaurios pero a los cuatro ya no me gustaron y preferí los unicornios, a ti te puede pasar lo mismo… – dice muy convencida de su veredicto y yo no sé qué decir.

– Maty… ¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Blaine? – escucho la voz de Britt y la niña corre a sus brazos.

– Nada, que viniera a hacerte compañía porque estabas muy solita… – dice Maty y no puedo evitar reír.

– ¿Te estaba molestando? – me pregunta mi amiga y yo niego con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí Britt? – se queja la niña y Britt la abraza.

– Te conozco pequeña… – le dice a su prima y ella ríe.

– ¿Escucharon? Creo que James me está buscando, adiós… – dice Maty y la veo desaparecer entre la gente.

– Dios, ya no sé de quién debo salvarte esta noche… – me dice Britt y yo río.

– De nadie, Maty es una niña muy linda y tus primas también lo son, el problema con ellas es que estaban esperando algo más de mí… – le explico y ella se cubre la cara con las manos.

– Lo siento mucho Blaine… – dice apenada y ambos reímos.

– ¿Cómo va todo? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema y ella sonríe.

– Perfecto, ya casi es media noche y después del brindis podremos pasar a cenar… – la escucho decir.

– Genial, me muero por probar lo que estaba cocinando tu mamá… – le digo divertido y ella ríe.

– Apuesto que te va a encantar… – me asegura y me toma del brazo para alejarnos un poco de la multitud.

Britt y yo pasamos un rato más platicando sobre todo y nada a la vez, la reunión familiar realmente parece estar saliendo bien porque todos se ven muy contentos o tal vez es solo una característica de la familia S. Pierce. Sin querer me quedo pensando en la última vez que mi familia estuvo reunida en estas fiestas antes de que mi hermano se mudara a Los Ángeles, no puedo decir que nuestra reunión se comparaba a la de Britt y su familia pero realmente extraño sentirme como en aquellas ocasiones.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pierdo en mis recuerdos pero cuando regreso a la realidad me doy cuenta que el conteo regresivo ya ha empezado. (5…) Empiezo a buscar a Britt pero no logro verla por ningún lugar, la señora S. Pierce pasa a mi lado y me ofrece una copa de vino antes de susurrarme algo pero no logro entender nada de lo que dijo. (4…) Poco a poco la familia comienza a concentrarse en la pequeña sala donde se encuentra el televisor encendido así que los sigo y me parece sorprendente que todos podamos estar ahí en ese momento. (3…) Los niños tienen un vaso de refresco en sus manos y tratan de imitar lo que los mayores hacen así que levantan sus brazos en lo alto y esperan. (2…) La realidad me golpea un poco y siento mi corazón acelerarse, el año está a punto de terminar y viene uno nuevo en camino con nuevas oportunidades. (1…) Escucho algunos gritos ahogados de emoción y a mi lado aparece Britt con una copa de vino en su mano. (¡Feliz año nuevo!) Los gritos no se hacen esperar, todos chocan sus copas y comienzan los abrazos.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo Blaine! – escucho la voz de Britt a mi lado y nos abrazamos.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo Britt! – le digo apretándola un poco más y ambos reímos.

– Ven, tengo un lugar reservado para los fuegos artificiales… – me dice tomándome de la mano y yo la sigo escaleras arriba, nos dirigimos a la habitación en la que me quedé la noche de navidad y una vez ahí me encuentro con una mesita de noche con una botella de vino en el centro, acompañada de dos sillas. – Desde aquí se puede ver mejor el espectáculo… – la escucho decir y ambos tomamos asiento.

– Esto es increíble… – le digo al ver las primeras luces en el cielo y veo que Britt toma su copa.

– Hay que brindar Blaine… – la escucho decir y tomo mi copa.

– Brindemos entonces… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– Brindemos por este año que comienza lleno de nuevas oportunidades, brindemos por lo que tenemos y por lo que vendrá pero también brindemos por el año que terminó, por todo lo que aprendimos y porque todo eso nos hizo más fuertes… – dice mi amiga alegremente.

– No lo pude haber dicho mejor… – le digo alzando mi copa y ella me imita.

– Salud… – decimos al unísono y chocamos nuestras copas antes de beberlas.

– Y un brindis más por nosotros… – le digo sirviéndonos un poco más de vino y ella me mira confundida.

– ¿Por nosotros? – me pregunta.

– Sí, por nosotros. Brindemos por nuestra amistad para que cada día se haga más fuerte y porque conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– Pienso lo mismo… – la escucho decir y alzamos nuestras copas una vez más.

– Por nosotros… – decimos al unísono y por primera vez en estos días siento que puedo volver a ser feliz como antes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola! He decidido adelantarles un poquito el capítulo porque sé que si no lo hago tendré que dejarlos esperando una semana más y no quiero que sigan sufriendo ;) Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya veremos qué piensan de éste... Les mando un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Hasta la próxima chicos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La cena de la familia de Britt ha estado simplemente espectacular y deliciosa, hace un rato nos reunimos todos en el jardín y comenzamos a comer. Los fuegos artificiales terminaron hace algunos minutos y parece que la mejor parte de esta noche comenzará cuando terminemos de cenar porque el señor S. Pierce está encendiendo el karaoke. No sé si todos canten pero parece que el karaoke es una tradición dentro de la familia de Britt…

– ¿Tú también cantas Blaine? – escucho que Maty me pregunta.

– Un poco… – le digo con una sonrisa.

– No seas modesto Blaine, tienes una voz increíble… – dice la señora Pierce mientras pasa detrás de nosotros y Maty ríe.

– ¿De verdad? Yo quiero escucharte cantar… – me dice dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

– ¿En serio? En ese caso creo que tendrás que cantar conmigo… – le digo divertido y ella brinca todavía más.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! – grita emocionada y Britt se acerca a nosotros.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta emoción? – nos pregunta en cuanto llega a nuestro lado.

– ¡Voy a cantar con Blaine! – le dice Maty y ella ríe.

– No sabes en la que te metiste… – me dice mi amiga para molestarla y la niña me abraza.

– No le hagas caso, vamos a cantar mejor que todos… – me dice jalándome lejos de Brittany y los dos reímos.

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta cantar? – le pregunto a la pequeña y ella parece pensarlo un poco.

– Nunca he cantado… – me dice apenada y yo me agacho para estar a su altura.

– ¿De verdad? – le pregunto y ella asiente. – No te preocupes ya es hora de que todos en la familia sepan que tienes una hermosa voz… – le aseguro y ella sonríe.

– ¿Entonces qué cantaremos? – me dice un poco más animada.

– Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… – le digo tomándola de la mano y entramos a la casa para calentar un poco. – ¿Alguna canción que te guste mucho? – le pregunto una vez que estamos adentro.

– ¿Debajo del mar? – me dice divertida y yo río.

– ¿En serio? ¡También es de mis favoritas! – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– Pero no cantaremos eso Blaine… – me dice seriamente.

– ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto confundido.

– ¡Porque no! Todos me harán burla si canto una canción para niños… – me dice un poco exasperada.

– Pero tú… – intento decir pero ella no me deja hablar.

– ¿Y si cantamos la canción que pasan en la radio que mamá escucha siempre? – me dice entusiasmada y yo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Cuál es esa canción? – le pregunto curioso y ella ríe.

– Mi tío la debe tener en su computadora, vamos… – me dice jalándome de la mano y no tengo otra opción mas que seguirla.

Puede que Maty nunca haya cantado una canción en público antes pero su voz es realmente dulce, la verdad no pensé que quisiera cantar 'una canción para grandes' como ella las llama pero dado que se sabe la letra de la canción no hay grandes complicaciones con eso. El señor Pierce nos dijo que la canción estaba dentro de la lista de música de su computadora y eso nos ayudó bastante para practicarla antes de que nos escucharan todos.

– Su atención por favor… – dice el papá de Britt al micrófono después de un rato. – Para comenzar con nuestro tradicional karaoke, esta noche escucharemos a un chico con mucho talento acompañado de una de las princesas de la familia, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Blaine Anderson y a Maty… – lo escucho decir y comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario pero noto que Maty no me sigue así que regreso a su lado.

– Ya es hora… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella no reacciona. – Vamos Maty, estamos juntos en esto… – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano y ella finalmente la toma.

En cuanto llegamos al escenario el papá de Britt me entrega el micrófono y mi amiga le pasa otro a Maty que parece cada vez más nerviosa. – ¡Tú puedes! No tengas miedo… – escucho que le dice Britt a su prima y ella asiente.

– ¿Lista? Como lo practicamos… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y la pista comienza a sonar. En el ensayo quedamos que ella empezaría pero al sentir las miradas de todos comienza a negar con la cabeza y yo decido ayudarle un poco…

 _Welcome to your life, there's no turning back  
Even while we sleep we will find_ _you_ _  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Entre cada verso la miro para que se una a la canción pero ella parece tener pánico escénico, sé que ella se sabe la letra pero mientras siga viendo a todos de esa manera no va a emitir ninguna palabra así que en cuanto termino mi parte hago que me mire a mí y le hago una seña para que continúe con lo que sigue. Al principio creo que no va a funcionar pero pronto la veo cerrar sus ojos y tomar aire antes de comenzar a cantar…

 _It's my own design, it's my own remorse  
Help me to decide. Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Termina su parte con una sonrisa y se escuchan aplausos acompañados de algunas expresiones de asombro en todo el jardín mientras ambos cantamos…

 _There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Durante la parte instrumental me encargo de hacer que Maty se distraiga bailando un poco y que deje sus nervios atrás antes de que ella me indique que yo continúe con nuestra canción…

 _I can't stand this indecision_ _  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

En cuanto digo la última palabra ella me hace saber que va a continuar así que me detengo y dejo que su voz resuene en todo el jardín…

 _Say that you'll never, never, never, need it  
One headline, why believe it?  
_ _Everybody wants to rule the world_

Canta mientras se acerca a mí y toma mi mano para que terminemos la canción juntos, a lo lejos veo a Britt sonreír y la mamá de Maty parece estar al borde de las lágrimas…

 _All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Terminamos los dos con una sonrisa y hago un ademán para que Maty se lleve el crédito de la presentación, después de todo parece que fui el único que notó los nervios de la pequeña porque toda la familia está encantada con su voz y con lo que acaba de ver.

– ¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Maty cantara así? – me grita mi amiga y yo río.

– En realidad ella tiene una linda voz así que no fue difícil, además el que le guste cantar lo facilita todo… – le digo con una sonrisa y veo a la mamá de Maty darle vueltas en sus brazos.

– ¿Y la canción? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada y yo levanto las manos en señal de inocencia.

– Ella la eligió… – le digo en mi defensa y ella ríe.

– Ella nunca había cantado antes, creo que te ganaste el corazón de mi tía… – me dice Britt un tanto divertida y ambos reímos mientras vemos cómo todos felicitan a la pequeña.

– Espero que más adelante ustedes dos nos regalen un dueto… – escucho decir a la tía Susan y nosotros asentimos mientras intercambiamos una mirada cómplice.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – me pregunta Britt un tanto curiosa en cuanto su tía se aleja.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Es el mejor inicio de año de toda mi vida! – le digo emocionado y ella ríe.

– Me alegro mucho… – me dice con una sonrisa y escuchamos el timbre sonar. – Iré a abrir… – dice mi amiga.

– Te acompaño… – le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella acepta. Caminamos por el jardín y siento las miradas de toda la familia sobre nosotros pero realmente espero que no piensen demasiado en nosotros como pareja porque eso nunca pasará. Atravesamos la casa para poder llegar a la puerta y en cuanto Britt la abre me quedo helado porque del otro lado de la puerta están mis padres acompañados de Burt y Carole.

– Buenas noches… – saludan mi padre y Burt al mismo tiempo antes de echarse a reír juntos.

– Buenas noches, pasen…– los invita Britt y ellos entran.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo hijo! – dice mi madre y enseguida me envuelve en sus brazos.

– Feliz año nuevo mamá… – logro decir y ella deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

– Espero que la estén pasando bien… – dice Carole mientras abraza a Britt y yo no sé qué hacer.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo hijo! – dice esta vez mi padre y yo correspondo a su abrazo.

– Lamentamos interrumpir pero Steve y Pam insistieron en que los acompañáramos… – dice Burt y Britt niega con la cabeza.

– No se preocupe, todos son bienvenidos en esta casa… – lo tranquiliza mi amiga y Burt se acerca a mí.

– Feliz año nuevo muchacho… – me dice abriendo los brazos y yo le correspondo pero sinceramente no sé qué decirle. – Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, desgraciadamente ya sé lo que pasó… – lo escucho decir y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Cómo…? – empiezo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

– Él me lo dijo y no voy a defenderlo por lo que te hizo Blaine, la verdad es que no sé dónde quedó la educación que yo le di todos estos años… – dice un poco acongojado y yo estoy a punto de decirle que no es su culpa pero mi madre me interrumpe.

– ¿De qué hablan? – nos pregunta curiosa y yo miro a Burt pero él sólo asiente y me da un apretón en el hombro.

– Mamá, papá… Kurt y yo terminamos… – les anuncio y ellos me miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – me pregunta mi mamá.

– Él… es una larga historia… – logro decir y mi papá mira a Burt.

– ¿Tú sabías esto? – le pregunta y temo que haya problemas.

– Sí… – dice finalmente el señor Hummel y Carole va a su lado.

– ¡Carole, Burt! ¿Dónde se habían metido? Tienen que quedarse un rato a la fiesta… – escucho el grito de la señora Pierce y la veo acercarse a nosotros.

– ¡Whitney! ¡Qué alegría verte! Sólo pasábamos a saludar pero ya que insistes creo que nos quedaremos un momento… ¿Verdad, cariño? – dice Carole con voz tranquila y Burt parece pensativo.

– Sí, supongo que será mejor que dejemos a los Anderson charlar a solas… – dice viéndome a los ojos y de verdad puedo sentir que intenta apoyarme.

– Gracias… – le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

– No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos después Steve, cuídate Pam y tú también Blaine… – dice amablemente a modo de despedida.

– Gracias Burt… – le responde mi padre y los vemos caminar hacia el jardín.

– Ustedes también están invitados… – les dice Britt a mis padres y ellos sonríen.

– Gracias hija pero creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa… – le contesta mi madre y mi papá asiente.

– ¿De verdad? – me pregunta mi amiga un poco triste y yo suspiro.

– Sí, creo que es lo mejor… – le digo un tanto resignado.

– Además, nosotros veníamos por Blaine porque queremos que pase unos días con nosotros y con su hermano en Los Ángeles… – le explica mi madre y ella intenta sonreír.

– Entonces espero que les vaya bien en su viaje y supongo que nos veremos hasta que regresemos a clases Blaine… – dice mi amiga y yo asiento.

– Así es, nos vemos luego Britt y gracias… – le digo caminando hacia la puerta y ella asiente.

– Gracias por todo hija, despídenos de tus padres… – le dice mi madre y ella sonríe.

– Claro señora Anderson… – la escucho decir y mi papá abre la puerta de la camioneta para nosotros.

– ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? – les pregunto en cuanto mi papá arranca la camioneta y mi mamá ríe.

– En realidad veníamos a preguntarle a Britt si ella sabía dónde estabas… – me explica y veo que la casa de mi amiga queda atrás rápidamente.

– ¿Y cómo fue que los Hummel terminaron con ustedes? – les pregunto un tanto curioso y veo que mamá mira a mi papá pero no dice nada.

– Los encontramos en el aeropuerto y los invitamos a cenar pero… lo siento hijo, no sabíamos lo que había pasado… – dice finalmente mi padre y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No se preocupen, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto… – les digo sinceramente y ellos parecen entender mi posición.

– ¿Nos contarás lo que pasó? – me pregunta mi mamá después de un rato.

– Lo haré mamá pero cuando lleguemos a la casa de Cooper porque no quiero contar la historia dos veces… – le digo un poco cansado y ella asiente.

– Está bien hijo, duerme un poco si quieres… – me dice dulcemente y le tomo la palabra.

– Gracias mamá… – le digo mientras me recuesto en el asiento trasero. Me quedo pensando un rato y creo que antes de dormir hay algo que tengo que hacer así que saco mi celular y comienzo a escribir…

 _Lamento que me haya tenido que ir de esa forma, espero que disfrutes el resto de la fiesta y agradécele a tu familia por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Diviértete Britt, voy a extrañarte estos días… – B._

 _También te voy a extrañar Blaine y no te preocupes por nada, la fiesta no será la misma sin ti pero intentaré divertirme y… ¡Oh! Maty te manda un beso y un abrazo ;) – Britt._

 _Un beso y un abrazo de regreso para ambas… – B._

Tal vez la noche no ha terminado como creí pero después de todo creo que no está tan mal. Para empezar pasé un gran día en compañía de mi mejor amiga y de su familia, conocí a Maty y la verdad es que me divertí mucho con esa pequeña. Debo admitir que me he sorprendido mucho al encontrar a los Hummel con mis padres pero me siento bien al respecto, en otro momento creí que sería difícil si me los llegaba a cruzar en alguna parte pero como les dije a mis padres, el problema no es con ellos y no tengo por qué ser grosero ni con Burt ni con Carole. Y para terminar, estoy con mis padres y no puedo estar molesto con ellos porque iremos a visitar a mi hermano y eso es algo que siempre me pone de buen humor...

* * *

 ** _*La canción es Everybody wants to rule de world versión Glee ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Así que... ¡Hola! Espero que me hayan extrañado lo suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review jaja Lo sé... tardé demasiado con este capítulo y no estoy segura de si vuelva a pasar pero estoy bastante involucrada en la universidad estos días y se me hace imposible actualizar como debería, sin embargo tengan por seguro que no dejaré la historia y gracias por su paciencia.**_

 ** _Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer el siguiente capítulo y les mando un abrazo!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Desde que tengo memoria he creído que la familia es parte importante de la vida de cualquier persona, no puedo decirles que la mía es perfecta porque estaría mintiéndome a mí mismo pero debo decir que a pesar de todo no cambiaría a mi familia por nada del mundo. Por lo general mis padres suelen viajar mucho debido a que mi padre tiene un gran puesto en la empresa para la que trabaja, la mayoría de la gente piensa que son unos desconsiderados por dejarme solo la mayor parte del tiempo pero la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado a ello y además sería muy poco honesto si no reconociera que ellos me han enseñado a ser independiente.

Bien, puede ser que los esté defendiendo un poco pero es que ellos realmente hacen un gran esfuerzo cada vez que estamos juntos para aprovechar cada segundo de nuestro tiempo y eso es algo que valoro mucho. He de admitir que las cosas con ellos no siempre han sido fáciles pero de un tiempo a la fecha creo que son más flexibles que hace algunos años. Después de todo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y ellos en verdad parecen haber cambiado para bien de todos.

Si se están preguntando cómo reaccionaron mis padres cuando les dije que era gay puedo decirles con franqueza que casi estalla la tercera guerra mundial por parte de mi padre pero después del shock inicial terminó aceptándome por el simple hecho de ser su hijo. De hecho cuando le presenté a Kurt no hubo ningún problema e incluso resultó llevarse muy bien con Burt y con Carole, la verdad es que pensé que sería un poco más difícil que aceptara la idea de que su hijo menor tenía novio pero creo que los Hummel supieron ganárselo y ahora… la verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar con esa amistad.

Mi madre por su parte no tuvo ningún problema con mi preferencia sexual e incluso me confesó que llegó a pensarlo en algún momento de mi infancia, Pamela Anderson siempre ha sido la mejor mamá del mundo y la persona más dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida y sí, tal vez lo digo porque soy su hijo consentido pero la verdad es que si la conocieran ustedes pensarían de la misma forma que yo. A veces creo que mis abuelos fueron excelentes padres con ella y de igual forma ella ha sabido educarnos tanto a mí como a mi hermano. ¡Oh, ahí está otro miembro importante de mi familia! ¡Mi hermano!

Para aquellos que no lo saben tengo un hermano mayor y aunque casi no lo veo lo quiero con todo mi corazón. ¿Por qué casi no nos vemos? Porque él vive en Los Ángeles y generalmente siempre está ocupado con su trabajo, Cooper Anderson es uno de los actores más cotizados de toda California y me atrevería a decir que es de los mejores talentos que tiene el país. Ya sé, a veces suelo exagerar con algunas cosas pero si no halago yo a mi familia ¿quién lo hará? Como decía, mi hermano es actor y ya tiene su vida establecida en L.A., ocasionalmente suele visitarnos pero por lo general es más probable que nosotros vayamos a su casa en lugar de que él venga debido a sus contratos y esas cosas, justo como lo estamos haciendo ahorita.

Hace algunos minutos he visto el letrero de "Bienvenido a Los Ángeles" y sé que ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la casa de mi hermano pero por extraño que parezca me siento un poco nervioso. No he visto a mi hermano desde el año pasado que fue a Mckinley y en ese entonces recuerdo que se llevó muy bien con Kurt, se llevó tan bien con él que cada vez que me llamaba siempre me preguntaba por mi ahora exnovio y creo que incluso llegó a llamarle a él a su casa el día de su cumpleaños y en fechas importantes. En aquel entonces creía que todo estaba perfectamente destinado para que Kurt y yo fuéramos felices pero parece que al final algo falló y ahora no sé cómo lo tomará mi hermano.

Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco con todo esto pero creo que había olvidado todo lo que implicaba que Kurt fuera mi novio, creo que la parte más difícil de terminar con él es hacerlo oficial ante nuestra familia y amigos. Sé que todos van a tener preguntas y temo que la parte de las explicaciones va a ser dura pero las relaciones van y vienen ¿cierto? así que creo que no debería sentirme así aunque…

– Hemos llegado… – canturrea mi mamá después de un rato y me veo obligado a abandonar mis pensamientos.

– ¡Squirrel! – escucho el grito de Cooper y noto que la puerta de su casa está abierta.

– ¡Cooper! – no puedo evitar gritar al verlo y salgo corriendo a su encuentro para envolverlo en un abrazo.

– ¡Vaya! parece que el pequeño Anderson me ha extrañado, ¡feliz año nuevo enano!… – lo escucho decir y ambos reímos.

– Claro que te extraño y feliz año nuevo para ti tamb… – comienzo a decir pero la voz de mi madre no me deja continuar.

– Cooper Anderson, suelta a tu hermano y ven a saludar a tu madre… – dice fingiendo seriedad y mi hermano corre a abrazarla.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían? – escucho decir a mi hermano y veo a mi papá acercarse.

– No me digas que ahora tenemos que sacar cita para venir de visita… – bromea mi padre y Cooper lo saluda.

– ¡Claro que no! Pero si me hubieran avisado habría preparado un poco más de comida para todos… – dice mi hermano y todos reímos.

– Si es por eso no te preocupes porque nosotros ya hemos cenado y parece que Blaine también lo ha hecho en casa de su amiga… – le explica mi madre y él ríe.

– ¿Qué amiga? – me pregunta mi hermano.

– Brittany… – le digo con una sonrisa y él se queda pensando por un momento.

– ¿Brittany? ¿No es la chica rubia con la que representé la escena del beso? – lo escucho preguntar y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Besaste a Britt? – casi le grito y él ríe.

– Sólo fue actuación hermanito… – me dice divertido y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Me pregunto qué estaba haciendo en ese momento que me perdí esa escena… – le digo confundido y él ríe.

– Seguramente estabas besuqueándote con tu novio en el auditorio… – bromea pero nadie ríe. – Emm… ¿me perdí de algo? – dice confundido y yo desvío la mirada.

– Creo que tu hermano nos tiene noticias… – le responde mi madre y él me mira extrañado.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó Blaine? – me cuestiona Cooper y yo tomo un poco de aire.

– Kurt y yo terminamos… – digo finalmente y él abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – dice exaltado.

– Tal vez pueda contarles adentro… – le sugiero mientras le hago una seña para que se tranquilice y él parece entender.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Pasen… – dice cediéndonos orillándose del camino.

– Gracias… – decimos al unísono y entramos a su casa. Finalmente cuando estamos en la sala todos me miran de manera acusadora y sé que tengo que contarles lo que ha pasado así que comienzo…

– No puedo creerlo… – escucho decir a mi hermano en voz baja en cuanto termino y mis papás están igual de sorprendidos que él.

– Sé que es difícil pero ya no quiero pensar en eso si no les importa…– les digo sinceramente y espero con todo mi corazón que puedan comprenderme.

– Pero Blaine… – comienza a decir mi mamá pero papá la interrumpe.

– No insistas Pam… – lo escucho decir y se lo agradezco con una sonrisa.

– Yo… no voy a decir que no es una lástima que ustedes dos hayan terminado porque se veían adorables juntos pero después de lo que te hizo Kurt creo que tomaste una buena decisión y no creo que tengas que preocuparte hermanito porque tienes los genes Anderson y más de un chico no tardará en fijarse en ti… – me dice guiñándome un ojo y mis papás ríen.

– Gracias… – les digo con un nudo en la garganta y mi hermano me rodea con su brazo por los hombros.

– La familia siempre te apoyará Squirrel… – me dice Cooper y yo me deshago de su abrazo.

– ¡Deja de decirme así! – me quejo en voz alta y se escucha el sonido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta mi madre asustada y por primera vez en mi vida noto que mi hermano se pone nervioso.

– Permítanme un segundo… – dice caminando hacia la cocina y nosotros intercambiamos algunas miradas.

– ¿Todo bien hijo? – le dice mi papá en voz alta pero no escuchamos respuesta y los tres caminamos hacia el lugar.

– ¿Cooper, todo está bi…? – comienza a decir mi madre pero se detiene en cuanto nota que hay una mujer con mi hermano en la cocina.

– Y… ¿quién es ella? – le pregunta directamente mi papá y mi hermano nos mira algo apenado.

– Soy Kate, mucho gusto señor Anderson… – dice la chica dejando atrás a mi hermano para saludar a mi padre y todos estamos muy sorprendidos.

– Ella es una amiga… – nos explica mi hermano y mamá intenta ocultar su risa.

– Hola Kate, yo soy la madre de Cooper y él es mi otro hijo Blaine… – le dice señalándome y ella me ofrece su mano después de saludar a mi madre.

– Mucho gusto… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

– El gusto es nuestro… – se adelanta a decir mi padre y ella parece complacida.

– ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala y ahí platicamos más cómodos? – sugiere mi mamá y todos aceptamos, sin embargo antes de salir me doy cuenta que mi hermano no se mueve de su lugar así que camino de regreso hacia él.

– ¿Una amiga? – le pregunto una vez que nos hemos quedado solos.

– Sí, una amiga… – me dice viendo hacia otro lado y yo tengo que reprimir las ganas de reírme.

– Te conozco Cooper, tú nunca te pones nervioso cuando conocemos a tus amigas y con Kate parece que estás a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios… ¿De verdad sólo son amigos? – le digo curioso y él rueda los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien? – me dice fingiendo molestia.

– ¿Tal vez porque eres mi hermano favorito? – bromeo con él y lo veo reír.

– Soy tu único hermano tonto… – me dice divertido.

– Y por eso eres el favorito… – insisto pero parece que mi hermano no dirá nada más. – ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás cuál es la historia? – le pregunto finalmente y lo escucho suspirar.

– Kate trabajó conmigo en un comercial hace dos meses y desde hace algunos días hemos estado saliendo pero nada más… – termina confesándome y yo sonrío.

– Parece agradable y creo que le interesas… – intento animarlo y él levanta su copa de vino.

– Yo también lo creo… – me dice antes de darle un sorbo y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– Entonces… ¿Kate podría llegar a ser mi cuñada? – lo presiono un poco.

– No lo sé… – me dice pensativo.

– Tómate tu tiempo Coop, el amor se da poco a poco… – le digo presionando su hombro en señal de apoyo y él busca mi mirada.

– Gracias Blaine, créeme que lamento mucho lo que te pasó y sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero tal vez él no era el indicado, tal vez aún no es tiempo y tal vez sólo tienes que mirar hacia otro lado para encontrar tu verdadero amor… – lo escucho decir y sé que sus palabras han salido de su corazón.

– Tal vez Coop pero este año no quiero saber nada del amor, no quiero fijarme en nadie y no me quiero enamorar nuevamente. Este año quiero dedicarme a disfrutar del tiempo que me queda en compañía de mis amigos y quiero concentrarme en lo que haré cuando termine el ciclo escolar… – le digo intentando no sonar muy amargado pero creo que no lo logro.

– Entiendo tu punto de vista pero en el corazón no se manda hermanito… – me dice Cooper y yo río.

– Lo dices por experiencia ¿no? – le digo bromeando.

– Tal vez… – me dice con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y yo le hago una seña para que alcancemos a nuestros padres y a Kate en la sala.

Nuestros padres parecen entusiasmados con la amiga de mi hermano y creo que mamá quiere saber todo de ella porque no para de hacerle preguntas durante un largo rato. Nos quedamos en la sala hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y Cooper le ofrece su habitación a Kate para que no maneje hasta su casa de madrugada, él puede intentar engañarse si quiere pero a su familia no puede negarle que esa chica le importa más de lo que le han importado otras chicas. Una vez que hemos solucionado lo de nuestras habitaciones yo me despido y me tumbo directamente en la cama porque lo que más quiero es dormir pero antes de eso decido enviar un mensaje…

Así que besaste a mi hermano ¿eh? –B.

¿Ya te enteraste? Pensé que eso nunca pasaría… –Britt.

¿Qué? ¿No pensabas decirme? –B.

No lo creí relevante pero ya que estás con él dale un abrazo de mi parte… –Britt.

¡Oh, claro! ¿Alguna cosita más? –B.

Dile que es un buen besador… –Britt.

¿Britt? ¿Cuántas copas has tomado? –B.

Solo dos Blaine, todavía sé lo que digo… –Britt.

Permíteme dudarlo :P –B

Como quieras Blaine pero pásale el recado a tu hermano… –Britt.

Lo haré pero no te hagas ilusiones porque creo que no es tu tipo… –B.

¿Tú sabes cuál es mi tipo de hombre? –Britt.

¿Hombre? ¿En verdad sólo has bebido dos copas? Creo que es mejor que hablemos mañana y no te preocupes, yo le paso tu recado a mi hermano… –B.

¡Estoy en mis cinco sentidos! –Britt.

Sí Britt hagamos como que te creo y prometo que intentaré ignorar el hecho de que la fiesta en tu casa parece estar muy buena porque son las 3:30 am y tú sigues despierta… –B.

Eso es porque la familia Pierce tiene mucha voz esta noche pero creo que tienes razón y ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir… –Britt.

Buena idea, justo eso haré también… –B.

En ese caso… descansa Blaine y disfruta tus días con tu familia, sé que los necesitas ;) te mando un beso y un abrazo ¡Oh! Y uno para Cooper también… –Britt.

Gracias, yo le paso tu 'mensaje' y espero que tú puedas descansar de mí estos días, sé que te lo mereces y te prometo que aprovecharé cada minuto con mi familia antes de regresar a la escuela… (aunque ya te extraño) –B.

¡Yo también te extraño Blaine! Pero sólo son unos cuantos días… –Britt.

Bien, ya puedo dormir tranquilo ahora que sé que no dejarás que el alcohol te domine esta noche ;) Descansa Britt, te mando un beso y un abrazo! –B.

Descansa Blaine… ;) –Britt.

Sé que puede ser ridículo que tenga que hablar con mi amiga cada tres o cuatro horas pero realmente he pasado un buen rato con ella, además ha sido mi apoyo en estos días y la verdad es que hubiera preferido que nos quedáramos a la fiesta un rato más pero tampoco me desagrada pasar tiempo con Cooper y mucho menos ahora que parece que al fin está próximo a sentar cabeza. Puede que el año pasado no haya sido el mejor para mí pero creo que la vida nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas a todos este año y en definitiva estoy convencido que los cambios son para bien, por lo tanto este año va a ser simplemente grandioso…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

CAMBIOS, eso es lo que la gente hace a lo largo de toda su vida y hoy me ha tocado a mí. He pasado días muy agradables en casa de mi hermano pero es lunes y es tiempo de volver a la realidad, las vacaciones han terminado y es hora de comenzar oficialmente el año. Sé que en teoría estamos a mitad del ciclo escolar pero… ¿No dicen por ahí que cualquier día es bueno para comenzar de nuevo? Bueno, pues hoy voy a tomarles la palabra y voy a mostrarle al mundo al nuevo Blaine Anderson…

En cuanto salgo de la ducha me quedo mirando mi atuendo elegido para este día pero hay algo en él que no me convence, frente a mí tengo un pantalón negro, un chaleco gris junto a una camisa blanca estilo polo acompañada de un corbatín a cuadros que estoy seguro le gustaría mucho a Kurt y ahí está el punto… No tengo que vestirme para agradarle a alguien sino para agradarme a mí mismo, no voy a decir que no amo mis corbatines y mis chalecos a juego tanto como Kurt lo hacía pero creo que es tiempo de hacer algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? DIFERENTE…

 _No se te olvide que hoy regresamos a clases, te veo en Literatura Bling Bling! –T._

El mensaje de Tina no me sorprende del todo porque ella siempre está al pendiente de mí y tomando en cuenta que no nos hemos visto creo que debe estar emocionada por el reencuentro. Después de responderle a mi amiga bajo a desayunar y mi madre abre un poco la boca al verme pero no dice nada, puede que tal vez haya exagerado un poco con lo del cambio pero realmente me siento bien hoy y creo que un cambio de imagen me viene como anillo al dedo para hacer que todo se haga real.

Cuando salgo a la calle veo un auto que me parece familiar estacionado justo afuera de mi casa y no puedo evitar sonreír al identificar de quien se trata, antes de caminar hacia el auto miro el cielo nublado y una corriente de aire me hace temblar un poco así que decido ponerme mi chaqueta negra, esa que nunca uso porque siento que me hace ver como un chico 'malo' y es por eso que la guardo hasta el fondo de mi armario pero parece que precisamente hoy esta chaqueta va a provocar algunos suspiros…

– Lo-veo-y-no-lo-creo… – escucho decir a Britt pausadamente en cuanto me acerco a ella y no puedo evitar reír como un tonto al observar su cara de sorpresa.

– Créelo Britt… – le digo con una sonrisa traviesa y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– No puedo, eres… ¡Wow! ¿De verdad eres Blaine Anderson? – dice incrédula.

– En realidad soy Blaine Devon Anderson pero sigo siendo tu mejor amigo… – le respondo un tanto divertido y ella me ve de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Cooper? – la escucho preguntar.

– Nada, esto lo hice por mi propia cuenta… – le aclaro y ella parece aún más sorprendida.

– Te tomaste en serio lo del cambio ¿no? – me dice con una sonrisa.

– Creo que los cambios son buenos… – le digo convencido y ella ríe.

– Estoy de acuerdo y creo que muchas chicas del Mckinley lo estarán también, lástima que no tienen oportunidad contigo… – me dice un tanto divertida y esta vez yo río.

– En el corazón no se manda y tú lo sabes, además no quiero saber nada del amor en este momento… – le explico y ella suspira.

– Te entiendo, todavía duele… – dice desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y yo me acerco más a ella.

– Lo sé pero estamos juntos en esto y no va a pasar nada malo… – le digo levantando su barbilla hacia mí y ella sonríe.

– Lo sé, ¿vamos? – me dice señalando el auto y yo asiento mientras ambos abrimos las puertas para subirnos. Una vez arriba la observo y sé que está un poco nerviosa así que desvío la mirada para que no se sienta presionada y es entonces cuando logra encender el auto, desde hace algún tiempo Britt aprendió a manejar pero por lo general no le gusta hacerlo porque cree que las demás personas son muy malas con las que conducen y creo que mi amiga se pondría muy mal si alguien llegara a insultarla pero parece que hoy ha hecho una gran excepción. – Llegamos… – la escucho decir un tanto aliviada en cuanto se estaciona en Mckinley y yo sonrío.

– Así es… – le respondo colocando mi mano sobre la suya para que se tranquilice y ella suelta todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– Es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo… – me dice adivinando mis pensamientos y yo asiento mientras miro hacia afuera.

– ¿Ese es…? – comienzo a preguntar pero ella no me deja terminar y se baja del auto.

– ¡Sam! – grita en cuanto ve a lo que me refiero y yo comienzo a tomar mis cosas.

– ¡Hola Britt! ¡Te extrañé! – escucho decir a mi amigo y se escucha muy emocionado.

– ¡Yo también! – le responde Britt y lo veo levantarla en sus brazos para darle vueltas en el aire.

– Emm… ¿Quién es tu amigo…? – dice Sam en cuanto se detiene y yo estoy a punto de reír como loco.

– ¿No me reconoces? – le digo sin dejar que me vea totalmente y él se acerca a mí.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Blaine! – grita en cuanto me reconoce y yo río mientras me bajo del auto y veo a Tina acercarse a nosotros.

– ¿Blaine? ¡¿Se acabó tu gel para el cabello?! – grita mi amiga al ver mi nueva imagen y eso me hace reír aún más.

– ¡Tina! – la reprende Britt y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No Tina, simplemente creí que sería bueno dejar libres mis rizos por un tiempo… – le explico a mi amiga y ella ríe.

– Increíble… – escucho decir a Sam.

– ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido! Y esa chaqueta te va muy bien… – me dice Tina emocionada y se acerca a abrazarme

– ¿De verdad? ¿No creen que es demasiado? – les pregunto inseguro.

– ¡Claro que no! Te ves increíble… – me asegura Tina y los demás asienten.

– Ya es hora de clase chicos… – escucho una voz y volteo para ver de quien se trata.

– ¡Gracias Artie! – le digo con una sonrisa y él parece sorprendido al principio pero después actúa normal.

– Te ves bien Blaine… – me dice sonriente y yo río.

– Gracias… – le digo un poco apenado y mis amigos sueltan una carcajada.

– ¿Ves? Hasta los chicos lo reconocen... – escucho decir a mi amiga.

– En eso tiene razón Britt, si no fuera porque a mí me interesa alguien más te apuesto que saldría contigo… – le sigue Sam y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Que amable eres Sam pero no quiero saber nada de esas cosas este año… – me apresuro a aclararle y Britt me mira de manera comprensiva.

– Tal vez no en este momento Blaine pero no puedes cerrarte a nuevas experiencias por siempre… – escucho decir a Tina.

– ¡Tina! ¡No lo presiones! – me defiende Britt y veo a Sam rodar los ojos

– Ya está bien, vayamos a clase y olvidemos ese tema ¿quieren? – dice mi amigo y le ofrece su brazo a Britt para caminar.

– Estoy de acuerdo… – lo apoyo e imito su acción con Tina para que avancemos al salón de clases y ellas aceptan.

Cuando llegamos la clase ya ha empezado y la maestra está apuntando la tarea en el pizarrón pero al vernos a los cuatro nos hace una seña con la mano y nos indica que pasemos. Para nuestra buena estrella la tarea es realizar un ensayo para mañana y dado que hemos llegado tarde nos tocará hacerlo individualmente, a pesar de todo la clase de literatura no es para nada aburrida y debo decir que gracias a eso no me duermo en el salón porque la verdad es que me siento un poco cansado por el viaje de ayer.

El resto del día pasa rápidamente y debo decir que he notado algunas miradas extrañas por parte de algunas chicas pero he intentado ignorarlas un poco. Yo creí que la chaqueta me hacía ver mal pero parece que realmente va bien conmigo y aunque no va a ser algo que use diariamente creo que estará dentro de mis prendas frecuentes de ahora en adelante. Lo cierto es que lo último que quería era llamar la atención en Mckinley y mucho menos de las chicas por obvias razones pero lo hecho está hecho y tendré que vivir con ello, aunque espero que todo esto se les pase rápido…

– ¿Y tú de dónde saliste guapo? – escucho una voz familiar justo cuando estoy a punto de salir del salón de mi última clase y en cuanto levanto la cabeza no puedo creer quien me está hablando.

– Según sé estuve nueve meses en el vientre de mi madre hace algunos años… – intento no sonar grosero pero no sé si realmente lo logro.

– Así que tienes sentido del humor… – me dice la animadora sentándose enfrente de mí y yo miro a mi alrededor pero no hay nadie más cerca.

– Eso dicen… – le digo un poco cansado por el juego en el que quiere envolverme y no quiero ser mala persona pero la conozco y sé a dónde quiere llegar…

– ¿De verdad no lo reconoces Kitty? – escucho de repente una voz y veo a Artie en la entrada del salón.

– ¿Debería…? – pregunta confundida y yo río.

– Es Blaine… – le aclara Artie y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio… – se queja.

– Sí, de hecho si puede hablar en serio… – le digo divertido y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

– No puede ser que le haya coqueteado al gay de Mckinley… – dice indignada y se levanta de su lugar.

– Yo… no sé cómo sentirme al respecto… – es lo único que puedo decir y ella toma sus cosas.

– Olvídalo Anderson… – dice un tanto molesta y desaparece del salón chocando con Sam, Tina y Britt en la puerta.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunta Tina y miro a Artie que parece estar perdido en alguna otra dimensión desconocida.

– Nada importante… – les digo restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

– Si tú lo dices... – escucho decir a Sam y camino hacia ellos.

– Nos vemos después chicos… – nos dice Artie mientras se aleja del salón y los cuatro lo miramos.

– Adiós Artie… – decimos al unísono y todos reímos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos para celebrar el año nuevo juntos? – pregunta Sam después de un rato y todos intercambiamos miradas.

– Pues… yo tengo que entregar un ensayo mañana… – le recuerdo y él rueda los ojos.

– Yo también… – escucho decir a Britt.

– Yo también tengo que hacer el ensayo y aparte tengo que preparar mi proyecto de Biología… – dice Tina y Sam abre mucho los ojos.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El proyecto! – grita mi amigo y yo río.

– Bien, creo que será otro día… – le digo divertido y los cuatro asentimos.

– Sí, además mis papás vendrán por mí… – nos dice Tina después de un rato.

– ¿Tus papás están en Ohio? – le pregunto a mi amiga y ella sonríe.

– Sí, ¿quieren un aventón? – nos dice gentilmente.

– Claro… – le responde Sam y yo estoy a punto de hablar pero Britt me gana la palabra.

– Pues yo traigo mi auto y la casa de Blaine queda por mi casa así que… – comienza a decir y me voltea a ver como consultándome algo.

– Sí, gracias Tina pero yo me iré con Britt… – termino la idea de Britt y ella sonríe.

– Está bien, llevaré a Sam… – nos dice Tina mientras caminamos hacia la salida y vemos la camioneta de sus padres llegar.

– Está bien, adiós… – nos despedimos y cada quien se va a sus respectivos autos.

– Adiós… – nos grita Sam desde la ventanilla y nosotros reímos.

– Parece un niño… – digo divertido y Britt ríe.

– Es que es un niño… – me dice dulcemente y pronto nos ponemos en camino. Nuestras casas no están muy lejos así que el viaje es corto pero justo cuando estamos cerca de la mía veo que el auto se orilla y mi amiga me voltea a ver seriamente…

– ¿Blaine? – la escucho decir.

– Dime Britt… ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto preocupado.

– He estado pensándolo todo el día y creo que también quiero hacer un cambio… – me dice con un suspiro a la vez.

– ¿Qué clase de cambio? – le pregunto curioso.

– Amm… ¿Tienes tiempo? – me dice mordiéndose el labio y yo sonrío.

– Claro que sí… – la animo y ella enciende el auto nuevamente.

– Vamos a mi casa… – la escucho decir y yo no me opongo.

– Bien… – le respondo con una sonrisa mientras saco mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para que no me espere a comer y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando veo la fachada de la casa de mi amiga frente a mí.

– ¡Hola mamá! – grita Britt en cuanto entramos a la casa y la respuesta no se hace esperar.

– Hola hija, la comida está casi lista… – responde la señora Pierce desde la cocina.

– Sí, gracias… – dice mi amiga y yo me aclaro la garganta.

– ¿Vienes acompaña…? – comienza a decir su madre pero se detiene al verme. – ¿Blaine? – dice en voz baja pero la escucho y asiento con mi cabeza. – ¡Oh! Hola Blaine… – me saluda un tanto sorprendida y yo me acerco a ella.

– Hola señora Pierce… – le digo sonriente.

– Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, ¿te quedas a comer? – la escucho preguntar y mi estómago me ruega que acepte.

– Claro, sería un placer… – termino diciendo y ella sonríe.

– Por cierto, te va mejor el cabello sin gel… – me dice mientras me guiña un ojo y yo siento que estoy a punto de sonrojarme.

– Gracias… – le digo apenado y ella ríe un poco.

– Enseguida bajamos madre… – me rescata Britt y me guía escaleras arriba.

– ¡No se tarden! – la escuchamos decir una vez que llegamos arriba y mi amiga me jala hacia una recámara.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto antes de entrar y entonces veo a qué habitación llegamos.

– ¿Recuerdas que Santana me ayudó a pintar esa pared? – me pregunta Britt al notar que estoy viendo lo mismo que ella.

– Sí… – es lo único que puedo responder.

– Pues quiero dejar a Santana en el pasado y para eso necesito hacer que esa pintura desaparezca… – me dice seriamente y yo no sé qué decir.

– Tú… ¿Quieres que te ayude a pintar otra cosa? – le pregunto confundido y ella me mira sonriente.

– ¡Sí! No creo que haya una mejor persona que tú… – la escucho decir y esta vez soy yo el que sonríe.

– ¿Y cómo qué se te ocurre? – le pregunto interesado y ella cierra los ojos.

– Quiero que sea algo especial, algo que me recuerde un buen momento y que me haga sonreír cada vez que lo vea… – me dice tranquilamente y sé que ese deseo viene de su alma.

– Bien, pensaremos en algo… – le aseguro poniendo mi mano en su hombro y ella sonríe.

– Sí pero antes… – comienza a decir pero es interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

– ¡La comida está lista! – la escuchamos gritar y ella ríe.

– Sabía que eso pasaría, vamos a comer y después pintamos… – me dice divertida y yo asiento.

– Estoy de acuerdo… – le digo abriendo la puerta para que pueda pasar y yo la sigo. La verdad es que no pensé que Britt quisiera mi ayuda para algo como esto pero creo que puedo comprenderla, los cambios no siempre son físicos y si mi amiga quiere un cambio, no tengo idea de lo que haremos pero les aseguro que un cambio va a tener…

* * *

 ** _Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el cambio de look de Blaine o no? ¿Qué creen que vayan a pintar lo chicos? Pronto lo averiguarán... ;) Gracias por sus reviews! Saluditos a todos!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dulce, dulce y deliciosa comida… ¿Ya les dije que la señora Pierce cocina muy rico? ¿No? Pues debí decírselos antes porque en verdad es muy buena con lo que hace, puedo decir que realmente me hace sentir como en casa cada vez que pruebo su comida y que mi madre no se entere pero únicamente con ella soy capaz de comerme una ración más de lo habitual.

Hace un rato ya que terminamos de comer y en este momento estoy sentado con Britt frente a la pared de su antigua recámara, hemos estado pensando en opciones para la remodelación pero a ninguno se nos ocurre una idea que sea brillante y tenga un buen mensaje. Mi amiga tiene unos botes de pintura blanca, uno de pintura negra y algunos otros colores por ahí que no he visto con detalle pero el punto es que la inspiración todavía no llega y comienza a hacerse tarde.

– Tal vez podríamos dejarlo para otro día Blaine… – me dice mi amiga como adivinando mis pensamientos y yo sonrío un poco triste por no poder ayudarla ahora.

– Creo que será lo mejor porque hoy tenemos mucha tarea… – le recuerdo y ella suspira.

– Sí… – me responde desanimada y el sonido de su celular nos hace voltear hacia la cama. Mi amiga se acerca a revisar su teléfono y la veo sonreír frente a la pantalla. – Son Sam y Tina… – me informa y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Ese par no puede vivir si nosotros… – le digo bromeando y ella ríe.

– Parece que no porque están afuera esperando que bajemos a verlos… – me dice divertida y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Para qué? – pregunto confundido.

– No tengo idea… – me dice con total sinceridad y se levanta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Yo la imito y la sigo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada principal

– Hola de nuevo… – nos saluda Tina en cuanto nos ve y Sam aparece a su lado.

– Hola chicos, ¿qué pasó? – les pregunto curioso y mi amigo le da un codazo a Tina.

– Pasamos a buscarte a tu casa y tu mamá nos dijo que estabas aquí así que decidimos venir a decirles que estuvimos pensando en el proyecto de biología y ya que somos cuatro queríamos proponerles que hagamos uno entre todos con dos fases… – me explica Tina y escucho un grito a mi lado.

– ¡Sí! ¡Di que sí Blaine! – se apresura a decir Britt y Sam sonríe.

– Si Blaine… – la sigue mi amigo y yo río.

– Por supuesto que si… – les respondo y todos reímos.

– ¿Cuándo es la fecha de entrega? – les pregunto después de nuestro ataque de risa y Tina revisa su agenda.

– El viernes… – me responde con total seguridad.

– Oh… ¿Comenzamos ahora? – termino proponiendo y ellos intercambian miradas.

– ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos después de terminar el ensayo de mañana? – nos sugiere Sam y yo río.

– Bien… – les digo divertido y me hago a un lado para que entren.

– Britt… ¿Podemos? – le consulta Tina y mi amiga reacciona.

– ¡Oh, claro! Están en su casa… – les dice sonriente.

Entramos a la casa y los cuatro nos dirigimos al pequeño estudio de Britt para comenzar a redactar nuestros ensayos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero después de escribir tres cuartillas considero que mi trabajo ya está casi listo, sólo le falta un final que lo haga brillar… Un segundo… ¡Ahí está lo que estaba buscando para Britt! Ahora todo está claro en mi cabeza y casi puedo verlo plasmado en esa pared donde quedará perfecto pero… ¿Debería decírselo a Britt?

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decido despejarme un poco del ensayo y salgo del estudio con el pretexto de ir al baño. No, definitivamente no le diré nada a mi amiga sobre lo que podemos pintar en esa pared, me ha surgido otra idea y creo que es mejor prepararle una sorpresa sin que ella pueda descubrirme pero… ¿Cómo haré para entrar a su casa y que ella no sepa que estoy ahí?

– Hola Blaine, ¿necesitas algo? – escucho la voz de la señora Pierce y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, puede que ya sepa quién me va ayudar con todo esto…

* * *

Viernes, al fin es viernes… No puedo creer que la semana de regreso de vacaciones sea la más pesada para todos, tal vez debería habérmelo esperado pero temo que no lo consideré mientras disfrutaba de mis días en L. A. en compañía de mi hermano. Pero basta de lamentaciones porque... ¡Es viernes! Ya entregamos el proyecto de Biología, no tenemos tarea para el fin de semana y estoy con mis amigos, ¿puede haber algo mejor que eso? ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Qué dices Blainey days? ¿Ahora si podemos ir a celebrar año nuevo todos juntos? – me pregunta Tina en cuanto salimos de nuestra última clase y yo estoy a punto de responder pero alguien me lo impide.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Vayamos a la feria! – escucho la voz de Britt y la veo acercarse a nosotros del brazo de Sam.

– ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella! – la apoya Sam y veo a Artie salir del salón.

– ¿Puedo unirme? – nos pregunta tímidamente y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro.

– ¡Claro que puedes! Es más, se me ocurre una idea… – le digo sonriente y volteo a ver a mis amigos.

– ¿Qué idea? – me pregunta Tina.

– ¿Qué tal si invitamos a todos los chicos del Glee Club? – les sugiero y Britt, Sam y Artie parecen estar de acuerdo.

– Invitémoslos a todos menos a Kitty… – me responde Tina y veo cómo la sonrisa de Artie desaparece.

– Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos… – lo escucho decir y Tina está a punto de decir algo más pero la detengo.

– Somos un equipo Tina y ahora Kitty es parte de nosotros… – intento explicarle.

– Pero ella… – comienza a decir pero Artie la interrumpe.

– Vamos Tina, te prometo que no es tan mala como tú piensas… – le dice suplicante y ella rueda los ojos.

– Está bien, avisémosle a todos… – dice resignada y todos sonreímos mientras caminamos hacia el salón del coro. Una vez ahí, nos encontramos con Marley, Jake, Ryder, Wade, Kitty y al resto del Glee Club que están encantados con la idea de salir todos juntos. Después de ponernos de acuerdo, quedamos de vernos en la Feria un poco más tarde ya que todos debemos ir a casa y comer algo antes de desaparecernos toda la tarde.

– ¿Qué les parece si nosotros comemos en Breadstix y sólo pasamos a dejar las cosas a nuestras casas? – nos sugiere Britt una vez que estamos en su auto.

– Por mí no hay problema, mis papás ya se fueron… – le responde Tina.

– En mi casa no hay nadie… – contesta Sam y los tres me miran.

– Está bien, mi mamá iba a salir con la mamá de Britt así que… – les digo con una sonrisa y Britt rueda los ojos.

– ¡Vamos a Breadstix! – concluye mi amiga emocionada y es así como nos dirigimos al restaurante.

En cuanto llegamos ordenamos un paquete de comida para los cuatro con el fin de ahorrar un poco para la feria y un helado extra para las chicas. Al principio creí que no nos alcanzaría toda la comida por el gran apetito de Sam pero resulta que el paquete resultó perfecto. Debo decir que pasamos un buen rato en el restaurante pero a pesar de eso no tardamos mucho tiempo comiendo, cuando terminamos mi amiga nos hace el favor de pasar por nuestras casa para dejar nuestras cosas y nuestra última parada es precisamente en su casa.

– No me tardo… – dice mientras sale del auto y la vemos correr hacia la entrada.

– Creo que tendremos que darle algo a Britt para la gasolina… – escucho decir a Tina después de un rato y temo que no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Una cosa es un aventón pero siento como si abusáramos de las facilidades de nuestra amiga y justo eso estoy a punto de decir hasta que…

– Psst… – escucho un sonido extraño. – Psst… ¡Pssssst! – lo sigo escuchando y cuando volteo hacia la puerta me encuentro con la señora Pierce haciéndome señas para que vaya a verla. Un segundo… ¿La señora Pierce?

– Yo… Ahorita vengo chicos… – les digo a mis amigos y me acerco a ella.

– Hola señora Pierce… – la saludo y ella me hace una seña para que baje la voz.

– Hola hijo, disculparás mi atrevimiento pero no pude aguantarme la curiosidad y en la mañana abrí la recámara de Britt… – me dice un tanto apenada.

– ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué le pareció? – le pregunto divertido.

– ¡Está hermoso! Le va a encantar a Britt, gracias Blaine… – me dice emocionada y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

– No tiene nada que agradecer señora Pierce… – le aclaro y escucho unos pasos por el pasillo.

– ¿Blaine? ¡Oh, encontraste a mi madre! – escucho la voz de Britt y su mamá suelta mis manos delicadamente sin que mi amiga parezca notarlo.

– Sí y por cierto… ¿Dónde está mi madre? – le pregunto curioso.

– ¡Aquí estoy hijo! – escucho la voz de mi madre y la veo aparecer atrás de Britt.

– Decidimos venir por un café… – me explica la mamá de mi amiga y yo río.

– Bien, nosotros iremos a… – comienzo a decir pero mi mamá me interrumpe.

– Sí, ya nos dijo Britt, no te preocupes… – me dice dulcemente y mi amiga ríe.

– ¡Diviértanse! – nos dice la mamá de Britt haciéndonos una seña para que nos vayamos y Britt me toma del brazo.

– Gracias… – decimos al unísono antes de echarnos a reír y así caminamos de regreso al auto.

Una vez adentro del auto los chicos nos cuentan sobre la última vez que fueron a la feria y temo que no puedo evitar recordar que la última vez que yo estuve ahí fue a lado de Kurt… Puede que no sea tan fácil dejar de recordarlo ya que prácticamente recorrimos todo Ohio cuando estuvimos juntos pero es tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos ¿no? Después de mi breve reflexión decido concentrarme un poco más en la conversación de mis amigos y entre bromas y risas llegamos a la feria.

– ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! – nos grita Marley en cuanto nos ve llegar y puedo notar que están todos los miembros del Glee Club esperándonos en la entrada.

– Ya era hora, nos estábamos aburriendo… – escucho decir a Kitty cuando nos acercamos y todos la miramos.

– Kitty… – la reprende Artie y ella rueda los ojos.

– Lo importante es que ya están aquí… – nos tranquiliza Marley y después de saludarlos a todos finalmente entramos a la feria.

Todo sigue como lo recordaba pero también parece mucho mejor, los juegos, las luces, los algodones de azúcar, ¿por qué no habíamos venido antes? Puede que una de las razones por las que crea que esto es mejor sea porque vengo con mis amigos y sé que ellos influyen mucho en esto pero realmente me siento como desde hace algún tiempo no lo hacía. No puedo esperar para subirme a la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa y la cosa esa que te sube a más de seis metros sobre el suelo, ya estoy sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo…

– ¿Listos? ¿A qué nos subiremos primero? – nos dice Marley emocionada en cuanto nos detenemos frente a la montaña rusa y es justo lo que pienso proponer.

– Yo voto por la montaña rusa… – me gana Tina y yo le sonrío de manera cómplice a mi amiga.

– ¿Están de acuerdo? – les pregunto y todos asienten menos…

– ¿Britt? ¿No te quieres subir a la montaña rusa? – le pregunta Sam y ella se aferra a su brazo.

– No, no me gustan las alturas y ese juego va muy rápido… – dice mi amiga y todos la miramos un poco confundidos.

– Pensé que te gustaban todos los juegos de la feria… – le dice Tina.

– Me gustan pero eso no significa que me suba a todos… – se defiende Britt y se escuchan algunas risas.

– ¿Entonces…? – escucho decir a Jake y no sé qué decir.

– Yo me quedo con ella, ustedes suban a la montaña rusa… – nos dice Sam y nadie lo piensa dos veces para formarse a excepción de Tina y de mí.

– ¿Seguros? Podemos ir a otro juego los cuatro… – sugiere Tina y Britt niega con la cabeza.

– No, suban y tú también Sam, yo puedo esperarlos aquí abajo… – dice ella y Sam comienza a contarnos.

– No es necesario Britt, ellos son 10 y si me subo me tendré que ir solo así que mejor me quedo contigo… – insiste mi amigo y ella lo abraza.

– ¿Estás seguro Sam? Podemos hacerle caso a Tina y así no… – comienzo a decir pero mi amigo me hace callar.

– Ve amigo, tú y yo sabemos que quieres hacerlo… – me dice con una sonrisa y temo que no puedo negar lo que está diciendo.

Al final Tina y yo nos subimos a la montaña rusa junto con los demás y cuando bajamos Artie sugiere que vayamos a los carritos chocones para que Britt se divierta con nosotros. Después competimos por un regalo para las chicas y pasamos a otro juego que sabemos que Britt podrá soportar, cuando nos bajamos de ese juego Sugar nos dice que quiere subirse a la rueda de la fortuna y todos miramos a Britt esperando su respuesta…

– No tienen que dejar de divertirse por mi culpa, vayan… – nos dice mi amiga y esta vez soy yo el que la toma del brazo.

– Yo me quedo contigo… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella me mira un poco apenada.

– Blaine, si quieres… – comienza a decirme Sam pero yo lo hago callar.

– Es tu turno Sam, diviértete y yo me quedo con Britt… – le digo seriamente y él termina asintiendo mientras Tina lo toma del brazo para ir con los demás.

– No tardaremos… – nos dicen antes de irse y yo miro a Britt.

– Quita esa cara Britt, tú también puedes divertirte aquí… – le aseguro y ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

– ¿Cómo? – me dice un poco desanimada y yo le levanto la barbilla con mi mano.

– Sé de un juego que te va a gustar… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y ella sonríe. En cuanto la veo más animada dirijo una mirada hacia los chicos y veo que se están subiendo a la rueda así que tomo la mano de Britt y la guío a un juego más tranquilo.

– ¿El carrusel? – me pregunta divertida cuando llegamos y yo la miro.

– ¿No te gusta? – le digo sorprendido y ella ríe.

– ¡Claro que me gusta! – dice mientras se forma para subir y yo la sigo pero como no hay gente enseguida avanzamos. – Gracias Blaine… – me dice en cuanto estamos sentados en una especie de mecedora y yo la miro confundido.

– ¿Por qué? A mí también me gusta el carrusel… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– Ya se está haciendo de noche Blaine… – la escucho decir después de un rato y siento su cabeza en mi hombro nuevamente.

– Sí pero la noche es mucho mejor en la feria ¿no crees? – le pregunto divertido y ella ríe.

– La verdad es que me gustan mucho las luces de noche… – me dice animada y nos quedamos una ronda más en el carrusel. – ¿Sabes? Mamá ha estado un poco extraña esta semana… – me comenta cuando nos cambiamos a los caballitos y yo intento disimular.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto inocentemente.

– No me ha dejado entrar a mi antigua habitación en toda la semana y temo que haya hecho algo con mis peluches… – me dice preocupada y yo no puedo evitar reír.

– Confía en tu mamá, ella no es capaz de hacerte algo así… – intento tranquilizarla.

– Lo sé pero no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa… – la escucho decir.

– Sólo olvídalo Britt y mejor diviértete un rato… – le digo cortando su conversación y ella asiente. – ¡Mira! Mi caballito va más adelante que el tuyo, te voy a ganar… – le grito divertido y ella ríe por mi comentario.

Después de un rato nuestros amigos nos alcanzan en el carrusel y nos quedamos una última ronda en el juego pero esta vez todos juntos, cuando nos bajamos vamos a otros juegos y el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido porque cuando menos lo espero ya son las diez de la noche y sé que ya es hora de regresar a casa. Como último juego nos subimos a las tacitas locas y los chicos toman varias fotos para recordar nuestra salida antes de despedirnos.

Al final Britt se ofrece a llevarnos a nosotros a casa por lo que primero pasamos a dejar a Tina y a Sam, durante el camino a mi casa mi celular suena y veo que es mi mamá diciéndome que pase a casa de los Pierce porque está esperándome allá con papá. Cuando llegamos a su casa encontramos a nuestros padres tomando café en la sala y aprovecho que están distraídos para guiar a Britt hasta su antigua habitación…

– ¿Qué haces Blaine? – me pregunta confundida cuando subimos.

– Voy a mostrarte por qué estaba tan extraña tu mamá… – le digo con una sonrisa y saco la llave que la señora Pierce me dio hace algunos días.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes llave de mi habitación? – insiste.

– Es un secreto, ven… – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano y ella no duda en tomarla.

Una vez que entramos espero unos segundos para encender la luz y cuando lo hago veo que Britt abre mucho los ojos. Frente a nosotros está la pared que tenía pintada un arcoíris en el centro pero ya no hay ningún rastro de él, en su lugar hay un fondo negro como la noche con la silueta de una ciudad pintada en la parte inferior y eso no es todo, lo verdaderamente especial de ese mural es que en ese manto negro lucen como estrellas un montón de fuegos artificiales que logran iluminar todo a su alrededor como en la noche de año nuevo.

– Blaine… Tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto? – escucho decir a Britt que está parada frente a la pared y parece no poder creerlo.

– Sí, ¿te gusta? – le pregunto curioso y veo algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

– ¡Me encanta! Es justo lo que estaba buscando, esa noche estuvo llena de promesas y cambios personales… ¡Y lo mejor es que estuve con mi mejor amigo! – me dice con una sonrisa y yo comienzo a caminar hacia ella. – ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! – me grita terminando con la distancia entre los dos y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado mejor amiga… – le digo muy contento y ambos reímos. No sé por qué reímos, tal vez porque estamos juntos, tal vez porque ha sido un gran día o simplemente por ese recuerdo que apuesto no se borrará de nuestras memorias. No sé si Britt y yo sigamos siendo amigos después de dejar McKinley, no sé ni me importa lo que pase mañana pero justo en este momento me siento muy afortunado por haber conocido a esta mujer que con orgullo puedo llamar: mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 _ **¿Emocionados? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que así perdonen mi tardanza jaja ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia y ojalá siga siendo así... Hasta la próxima chicos! Saluditos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola! Sé que estoy retrasada con las actualizaciones pero para quienes no lo saben estoy en final de semestre y muero un poquito con mis trabajos. Sí, seguramente se preguntarán por qué actualicé hoy si es que estoy tan ocupada y eso es fácil de responder: porque hoy terminé uno de mis trabajos importantes y estoy muy feliz así que ojalá les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Ya se viene lo bueno del fic próximamente... Ya verán por qué lo digo, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, si no fuera por ellos creo que hubiera dejado la historia dado que hay una parte Klainer dentro de mí pero tranquilos aquí seguiré hasta el final porque me está gustando mucho cómo va quedando. En fin, los dejo leer... Saluditos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** **  
**

Los tenues rayos del sol entran por mi ventana, sé que es hora de levantarme pero es sábado y quiero descansar un rato más. Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde mi ruptura con Kurt y aunque todo eso fue muy doloroso, desde que empezó el año he intentado cumplir mi palabra y pensar únicamente en el presente. Sé que el pasado es parte importante de nuestras vidas pero a veces es mejor tomarlo únicamente como referencia y no perdernos en él. En este mes he estado viviendo el aquí y el ahora en compañía de Tina, Sam y sobre todo de Britt, la verdad es que no sé qué haría sin esa mujer porque siempre está a mi lado cuando la necesito. Bueno, por algo somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

Dios… ¿Pueden creer que ya estamos casi a la mitad del segundo mes del año? No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa volando y una parte de mí lo agradece mucho porque dicen por ahí que el tiempo lo cura todo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy comprobando el significado de esa frase. No voy a decir que ya superé lo que pasó con Kurt porque… ¿Quién supera el engaño de su ex en un mes? Hay gente que dice que eso sí pasa pero en realidad yo pienso que solo se engañan a sí mismos con cualquier otra cosa que ocupe su mente. Sin embargo, en mi caso yo estoy consciente de que la herida está ahí pero poco a poco va cicatrizando con el amor de las personas que están a mí alrededor.

¿Estoy muy cursi? Puede que eso tenga una razón y esa es que… ¡Hoy es catorce de febrero! Sí, ya llegó la fecha favorita de todos los enamorados, ¿por qué estoy tan feliz si es el día de los enamorados? Pues es simple, porque aunque no tengo (ni quiero tener por ahora) alguien a quien dedicarle todas esas canciones románticas que invaden la radio esta mañana, tengo un grupo de amigos con los que ya he planeado un largo día. Primero iremos a comer a Breadstix, después iremos a ver una película y al final pasearemos por el parque presumiéndole al mundo nuestra soltería. Al recordar todo esto decido que es momento de levantarme, no puedo llegar tarde a nuestra reunión del club de los corazones solitarios en un día tan especial. No, no es ningún club oficial del McKinley pero hemos quedado en salir todos los solteros hoy así que probablemente esté presente la mayoría de los integrantes del Glee club y apuesto que será una tarde maravillosa.

– ¿A dónde irás hijo? – me pregunta mi madre al verme bajar las escaleras un poco más tarde.

– A Breadstix mamá, estaré ahí con los chicos por un rato… – le contesto sonriente.

– No llegues muy tarde Blaine… – me advierte dulcemente y no estoy seguro de que mamá pueda amenazar alguna vez a alguien correctamente.

– Está bien, ¿y tú no tienes planes? – le pregunto al verla semi-arreglada.

– Tu padre me llevará a cenar pero llegará un poco más tarde… – me explica con una sonrisa.

– Bien, diviértanse – le digo de corazón y ella me abraza.

– Tú igual hijo… – me dice antes de que le dé un beso de despedida y sin más salgo a encontrarme con Tina para ir juntos al restaurante.

Durante el camino platico con Tina sobre el viaje de sus padres y bromeamos un poco sobre cualquier cosa porque… Porque así somos cuando estamos juntos. En cuanto llegamos al restaurante encontramos a nuestros amigos sentados en dos mesas consecutivas debido al número de integrantes presentes y puedo ver que ya casi estamos todos a excepción de Britt y Sam. Después de saludarlos a todos nos sentamos a su lado y charlamos un rato sobre todo y nada a la vez, el restaurante está casi lleno y hay tarde especial de Karaoke así que probablemente más tarde estemos todos sobre ese escenario. Al cabo de un rato llegan Britt y Sam un tanto apenados por la demora pero nadie se preocupa por eso porque somos amigos y a cualquiera se le hace tarde, ¿no?

Una vez que estamos todos juntos finalmente ordenamos nuestra comida y cuando el mesero regresa todos estamos muy animados porque ya ha pasado un valiente a cantar _All you need is love_ de _The Beatles_ y la verdad es que no lo está haciendo nada mal. Posteriormente sube una chica a cantar _I will always love you_ de _Whitney Houston_ y aunque su voz no se parece en nada a la de la cantante puedo decir que la chica está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, además, ¿quién dijo que para cantar en un karaoke se necesita buena voz? A mi parecer sólo se necesita pasión y eso le sobra a la chica que está cantando.

– Bueno chicos, será mejor que vayamos al escenario y les demos una probadita a todos de lo que somos capaces… – les comento a los chicos al ver que el escenario está vacío después de varias actuaciones más y una vez que hemos terminado todos de comer.

– ¿Al escenario? ¿Y qué cantaremos? – pregunta Jake sorprendido.

– Sí, todas las canciones que conozco hablan sobre el amor o el desamor y nosotros… – comienza a decir Britt pero no la dejo terminar.

– Tranquila Britt, apuesto que te gustará esta canción y sé que todos se la saben… – les digo levantándome y algunos me imitan.

– ¿Qué canción? – me pregunta Artie un tanto preocupado y Tina lo ayuda a moverse.

– Vamos Artie, confiemos en Blaine… – me apoya mi amiga y yo le sonrío.

– Gracias Tina… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y ella me regresa el gesto mientras subimos todos al escenario. – Muy bien, hola a todos… Parece que el día de hoy todos le han cantado al amor pero esta canción es para todos aquellos solteros que a pesar de todo no dejan de divertirse… – digo al micrófono y le doy la señal al hombre que está del otro lado para que inicie con la música.

 _There's a stranger in my bed,_ _  
_ _There's a pounding my head_ _  
_ _Glitter all over the room_ _  
_ _Pink flamingos in the pool…_

Comienzo a cantar y veo que nuestra audiencia parece responder favorablemente ante el tema interpretado, al terminar la primera estrofa le paso el micrófono a Tina y ella continúa muy feliz con la canción. Posteriormente le pasan el micrófono a Artie y él canta junto con Kitty otra parte de la canción hasta que llegamos al coro y un hombre nos proporciona más micrófonos para que todos cantemos…

 _Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

 _Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

 _Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop_

 _This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

Mientras sigue la música mis amigos se lucen con sus mejores pasos y el público comienza a aplaudirnos al compás de la canción, yo le hago una seña a Sam para que continúe con la canción y Britt se le une para cantar…

 _Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor…_

La canción sigue y parece que todos mis amigos se están divirtiendo, Marley y Jake han cantado ya una parte de la canción al igual que Sugar, Wade y Ryder. Por si fuera poco nuestra audiencia ha recibido muy bien nuestra interpretación y ya para terminar la canción están casi todos de pie aplaudiéndonos y cantando con nosotros…

 _…this Friday night  
Do it all again_

Al terminar se escuchan muchos aplausos y poco a poco vamos desocupando el escenario para dar paso a una pareja que quiere cantar una canción, al principio no la reconozco pero conforme avanza el tema los recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mi mente. – Candles… – digo en voz alta pero parece que nadie más lo ha notado, esa canción la canté con Kurt cuando estábamos juntos en Dalton y ambos estábamos recién enamorados. Una parte de mí quisiera sonreír pero hay una parte más fuerte que lo evita, sin embargo, muy contrario a lo que yo había pensado el recordar todo aquello no me hace sentirme triste y tampoco me duele como al principio. ¿Eso es una buena señal, no?

– ¿Blaine? – escucho la voz de Marley e inmediatamente regreso a la realidad.

– ¿Sí? – le respondo a la castaña.

– ¿Vamos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta? – me pregunta Sam.

– Claro, vamos… – le digo con una sonrisa y después de pagar salimos todos del restaurante.

Como somos muchos decidimos caminar hasta el centro comercial y una vez ahí Sugar nos recuerda que el plan era ir a ver una película así que nos dirigimos hacia el cine y entre todos intentamos elegir una película pero no logramos ponernos de acuerdo. Algunos queremos ver una película de acción y otros quieren ver una comedia romántica, al final terminamos dividiéndonos ya que ambas películas duran prácticamente lo mismo y empiezan a la misma hora así que Wade, Sugar, Ryder, Tina y yo entramos a ver la de acción mientras los otros seis se van por la comedia romántica.

Al terminar la película parece que salimos un poco más tarde que los chicos porque en la sala en la que estaban ya están haciendo el aseo y afuera no hay ninguna seña de nuestros amigos. Al darnos cuenta de eso comenzamos a caminar por el centro comercial esperando encontrarlos en alguna parte pero después de media hora nos damos cuenta que es imposible que estén por ahí así que reviso mi celular y entonces encuentro el mensaje de Britt…

 _Blaine, salimos un poco antes del cine y decidimos adelantarnos al parque. Aquí los esperamos ;) – Britt._

Una vez que termino de leerlo les comunico a los chicos la noticia y todos reímos porque no se nos ocurrió revisar nuestros celulares antes, sin embargo, Sugar, Ryder y Wade se despiden de nosotros porque tienen algo que hacer en sus casas con sus padres así que Tina y yo somos los únicos que caminamos hacia el parque para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

– ¡Ahí están! – me dice Tina cuando cruzamos la calle y puedo ver que Marley y Jake están sentados en una banca a lado de Artie y Kitty, sin embargo cada pareja parece muy centrada en sus propios temas y tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… – Yo creo que nuestro club de los corazones solitarios muy pronto dará de baja a algunos integrantes… – escucho decir a Tina a mi lado y entiendo que no es sólo mi imaginación.

– Bueno, el amor tenía que llegar a New Directions de una u otra forma, ¿no crees? – le digo a mi amiga al contemplar la adorable escena que está frente a nosotros.

– En eso tienes razón bling, bling… – me dice Tina un tanto enternecida y yo la miro.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Los interrumpimos o mejor damos una vuelta por otro lado? – le pregunto.

– Demos una vuelta en lo que ellos siguen derrochando miel… – me dice dulcemente y ambos reímos un poco.

– Ok, vamos… – le digo ofreciéndole el brazo a mi amiga para que lo tome y comenzamos a caminar por otro lado pero de pronto siento que ella me detiene.

– ¡Mira! ¿Son Sam y Brittany? – me pregunta mi amiga y yo me sorprendo un poco al verlos sentados de la misma forma en la que encontramos a Marley y a Jake minutos atrás. – Si no fuera por que los conocemos podría apostar que ellos dos… – comienza a decir Tina pero no la dejo terminar.

– Eso es imposible Tina, ya nos hubiéramos enterado si pasara algo entre ellos y además a Britt no le gustan los hombres, ¿recuerdas? – le digo un tanto divertido a mi amiga.

– Pero Blaine… – la escucho decir pero no le presto mucha atención.

– No hay pero que valga. Ven, vamos a reunirnos con ellos… – le digo jalándola hacia donde se encuentran nuestros amigos y en cuanto ellos nos ven se separan un poco para saludarnos.

– Pensamos que no llegarían jamás… – nos dice Sam al vernos.

– Pues ya estamos aquí… – le digo con una sonrisa y ellos se levantan de la banca.

– Bien, ¿qué tal si caminamos un rato los cuatro juntos? – nos propone Britt.

– Me parece buena idea… – apoyo a mi amiga y los cuatro comenzamos a caminar en parejas nuevamente.

Britt y Sam van enfrente de nosotros y por un momento me quedo pensando en lo que dijo Tina hace un momento pero eso sería imposible porque Britt es mi mejor amiga y me habría dicho que le interesaba Sam si eso fuera así, además a ella no le gustan los hombres. ¡Por Dios, en qué cosas estoy pensando! Me reprendo mentalmente y no puedo evitar reírme de las ideas que pasan por mi cabeza, no cabe duda que a veces es muy fácil malinterpretar las cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor pero no dejaré que eso nos separe porque nosotros somos amigos y los amigos no se guardan secretos así que podemos estar tranquilos, por ahora…

* * *

 _ ***La canción fue Last friday night - versión glee.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos se la hayan pasado muy bien y les informo que... ¡Estoy de regreso! Lamento mucho, MUCHO mi desaparición pero intentaré solucionarlo. Por lo pronto, aquí les dejo este pequeño pero inevitable capítulo ;) ¡Saluditos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Bueno, parece que me he quedado solo en mi casa una vez más. Mis padres salieron este lunes al extranjero porque papá tiene trabajo que hacer y yo he tenido la casa para mí estos tres días completos. No, no soy de las personas que hacen fiesta cuando sus padres no están y mucho menos tomando en cuenta que las regionales se acercan y debemos concentrarnos en ganar para ir a las nacionales.

Estos días hemos tenido un poco de tarea extra así que he estado ocupado en ello pero lo que se me hace un poco extraño es que no he sabido casi nada de Britt. La última vez que la vi fue el martes y terminé yendo con ella y con Sam por un helado después de la escuela pero hoy ya es jueves y creo que realmente no he estado con ella porque… ¿Por qué no he estado con mi mejor amiga? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está en este momento! Pero puede que alguien pueda ayudarme con eso…

– ¡Hola Tina! – saludo a mi amiga en cuanto la veo en la cafetería y me siento a su lado.

– Hola Blaine… – me responde en un tono bastante extraño.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– No, claro que no… – la escucho decir en el mismo tono mientras fija la mirada en su libro.

– Tina… – insisto levantando su barbilla para que me pueda ver a los ojos.

– No es nada Blaine… – me responde suavemente con una sonrisa que no estoy seguro si es fingida pero decido creer en sus palabras.

– En ese caso… ¿Has visto a Britt o a Sam por aquí? – intento cambiar el tema.

– No… – dice mi amiga y ahí está ese tono de nuevo.

– ¿De verdad estás bien? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí Blaine, ve a buscar a tus amigos a otro lado… – murmura un tanto molesta y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

– Tú también eres mi amiga Tina… – le recuerdo.

– Últimamente no lo parece, ¿sabes? – me reprocha y yo suspiro.

– Tina, si lo dices porque no hice el trabajo de historia contigo creo que estás exagerando…

– ¿El trabajo de Historia? No me molesta el trabajo de historia… – dice guardando sus cosas en su bolsa.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿A dónde fuiste el martes con Sam y Brittany? – me pregunta finalmente.

– Eh… Fuimos por un helado… – le respondo.

– ¡Yo te estuve buscando todo el día porque quería que me acompañaras a comprarle un traje a mi papá! – me dice exasperada.

– Oh… De verdad lo siento Tina pero la batería de mi celular se acabó ese día y digamos que se me olvidó ponerlo a cargar en cuanto llegué a mi casa… – intento excusarme pero ella parece más molesta.

– Lo noté… – la escucho decir fríamente.

– Discúlpame, en serio. Si quieres podemos ir a ver ese traje hoy… – comienzo a decir pero ella me corta.

– Mi papá ya compró uno Blaine, la boda de mi tía es el sábado y no le gusta estar corriendo… – me dice un poco más tranquila pero aún molesta.

– Lo siento… – digo finalmente y ella suspira.

– Yo también… – la escucho decir.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunto confundido.

– Que yo también lo siento, no era tu obligación acompañarme y no tiene sentido que me enoje contigo por eso… – me explica.

– No todo es tu culpa Tina… Tú y yo somos amigos y para serte sincero creo que no he estado para ti como debería en estos días así que acepto tu disculpa si tú aceptas la mía… – le digo tendiéndole mi mano y ella sonríe.

– ¡Disculpa aceptada! – dice tomando mi mano.

– ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué te parece si olvidamos el asunto y mejor nos vamos al Glee Club? – decido proponerle.

– Me parece una excelente idea… – concuerda conmigo y yo me levanto de mi lugar.

– Vamos… – le digo ofreciéndole el brazo para que camine conmigo y ambos salimos de la cafetería directo al salón del coro.

Poco a poco comienzan a llegar todos los miembros de New Directions y los últimos en aparecer son Sam y Britt . – Muy bien chicos, ¿alguien tiene algo preparado para hoy? – nos pregunta el señor Shue una vez que estamos todos ahí y nosotros nos miramos entre sí.

– ¡Yo! ¡Yo tengo algo! – grita mi amiga desde el fondo del salón y todos la miramos.

– ¡Oh, qué bien! Adelante Britt, el escenario es todo tuyo…

– Gracias Mr. Shue… – dice mi amiga mientras se acerca a la banda para indicarles qué canción interpretará y en segundos la música invade todo el salón.

 _Clocks strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade_ _  
_ _Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_ _  
_ _I've done alright up till now, it's the light of day that shows me how_ _  
_ _And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls…_

Comienza a cantar mi amiga mientras gira por todo el salón bailando a un ritmo perfecto, todos empezamos a sentir la música en nuestro cuerpo y al parecer Britt lo nota porque comienza a sacarnos a bailar a todos empezando por mí.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ _  
_ _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me_

Poco a poco todos estamos en el centro de la sala bailando al ritmo de la música y ella sigue cantando mientras Sam la toma entre sus brazos y la levanta en el aire.

 _I need a man who'll take a chance_ _  
_ _On a love that burns hot enough to last_ _  
_ _So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls_ _  
_ _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

Escucho que sigue cantando y la palabra 'hombre' se queda en mi cabeza. ¿Será que Britt se ha olvidado de cambiar la palabra o simplemente quiso conservar la letra original? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta justo ahora no importa porque mi amiga se está luciendo como nunca en el escenario, sus ojos han recuperado ese brillo que parecía haberse apagado y su sonrisa es tan amplia que podría iluminar toda la sala si ésta se quedara a oscuras.

Cuando termina su presentación todos regresamos a nuestros lugares y Sam desaparece con mi amiga del salón dejándonos a todos un poco intrigados. Más adelante Marley y Jake hacen un hermoso dueto antes de que Mr. Shue nos prevenga sobre las regionales y en cuestión de minutos la hora ha terminado. Por extraño que parezca, todo lo que sucede en esa sala siempre hace que el tiempo se pase volando y hoy no ha sido una excepción.

En cuanto empiezan a salir los chicos del salón yo me separo de Tina y le digo que la veo en la salida porque debo recoger algunas cosas antes de irme. – ¡Hey Blaine! – escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga una vez que llego hasta mi casillero y volteo a verla.

– ¡Hola Britt! Estuviste increíble en el coro…

– Gracias, eres el segundo que me lo dice… – me dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que a Tina también le gustó tu canción… – digo sin pensar y ella ríe.

– No fue Tina, fue Sam pero gracias… – me aclara.

– ¡Oh, claro! ¿Y dónde está él?

– Vendrá en un minuto, escucha… – dice de repente un tanto más seria.

– ¿Qué pasa Britt? – le pregunto preocupado.

– Tengo algo que decirte…

– Adelante, soy todo oídos… – la animo a continuar.

– Blaine... – comienza a decir pero se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo y ella no puede continuar.

– ¡Hey, Britt! ¿Ya le dijiste? – le grita Sam a lo lejos.

– Aún no, en eso estaba…

– ¿Sam ya lo sabe? – pregunto casi ofendido.

– Claro tontito… – me responde Tina y yo la miro un poco confundido.

– ¿Tú también Tina? – no puedo evitar quejarme.

– Me acaba de decir Sam… – se defiende ella.

– ¿Y bien…? – pregunto viendo a los dos implicados alternadamente y Sam le dedica una extraña mirada a Britt.

– Sam y yo somos novios desde hace treinta y cinco minutos… – me dice finalmente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Sí! Después de su hermosa interpretación en el Glee Club no me pude resistir ni un segundo más y le pregunté si quería ser mi novia… – me explica Sam alegremente.

– ¡Y dije que sí! – escucho gritar a mi amiga muy emocionada y todo parece suceder en cámara lenta.

– ¡Felicidades Britt! – le grita Tina mientras la atrapa entre sus brazos.

– Wow, no me lo esperaba… – pienso en voz alta.

– Lo sé, es una sorpresa para todos pero durante estos meses él ha sido muy lindo conmigo y si hay un hombre al que le puedo dar una oportunidad ése es Sam Evans… – me dice Britt y mi amigo la rodea por la cintura.

– Gracias linda… – responde Sam antes de unir sus labios a los de Britt y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

– ¿No piensas decir nada Blaine? – me pregunta Tina después de un rato y comprendo que sigo en shock.

– Eh… ¡Felicidades! – les digo con una sonrisa. Después de todo son mis dos mejores amigos y debo estar feliz por ellos, ¿no es así?

– ¡Gracias hermano! – me dice Sam abrazándome.

– Cuídala Evans o te las verás con su padre… – le advierto.

– No te preocupes Blaine, Sammy no sería capaz de hacerme daño… – escucho decir a mi mejor amiga y la pareja termina fundida en un abrazo frente a nosotros.

– ¡Aww! ¿No son adorables Blaine? – me pregunta Tina.

– Sí, lo son… – debo reconocer y ellos ríen.

– Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos… – nos dicen a modo de despedida pero yo no puedo decir nada.

– ¡Adiós! – les dice Tina emocionada y vemos a la pareja alejarse. – ¿Puedes creerlo Blaine? ¡Yo tenía razón! Wow, si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes que… – sigue diciendo pero realmente no estoy escuchando sus palabras, mi cabeza aún no me permite asimilar lo que está sucediendo. ¿Britt está saliendo con Sam? O lo que es aún más confuso, ¿Britt está saliendo con un HOMBRE? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él siendo que hace unos meses estaba saliendo con Santana? No estoy diciendo que no pueda enamorarse de mi amigo porque él es perfecto para cualquier chica pero… ¿Para Britt también? – ¡Blaine! ¿Estás escuchándome? – me grita mi amiga al ver que no reacciono y yo la miro.

– Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Tina… – termino diciendo.

– Bien, entonces pasamos por ti a las siete…

– ¿Qué? – casi grito.

– Mis papás y yo pasamos por ti a las siete el sábado para ir a la boda de mi tía. ¡Nos vemos mañana bling-bling! – dice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y alejarse. No sé por cuánto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos para no haber escuchado nada sobre la dichosa invitación a la boda de la que habla Tina pero al parecer asistiré a esa boda y ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

 _ ***La canción es I wanna dance with somebody - Whitney Houston.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dos días y todavía no puedo recuperarme del impacto que me provocó la noticia de mis amigos. No, no es tiempo suficiente para hacerme a la idea pero la verdad es que debo reconocer que estoy feliz por ellos, aunque todavía estoy un poco confundido respecto a eso. ¿Britt puede amar a Sam de la misma manera que lo hizo con Santana? ¿De verdad no hay ninguna diferencia? ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡No! ¡Claro que no puede amarlo de la misma manera y sí hay diferencia! ¿Por qué? Porque no puedes amar a dos personas de la misma manera, además mi amigo no va a lastimar a Britt como lo hizo Santana y merece sentir un amor puro y honesto, como el que estoy seguro le brinda mi mejor amiga. Es por eso que no importa si Britt se enamora de una mujer o de un hombre, ¿cierto?

Si lo pienso bien, sé que ellos hacen una linda pareja. Nadie puede verse tan adorable como ellos cuando están juntos. Ayer que estábamos en la cafetería me di cuenta de que la mirada de Sam brilla un poco más cada vez que se encuentra con la de su novia y mi amiga parece más feliz de lo que ha estado en estos meses. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que una parte de mí tiene miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? De que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, de que si algo sale mal sin querer todos salgamos afectados y es que de verdad no me imagino la vida sin Britt, Sam o Tina a mi lado. Desde que Kurt se fue y me quedé en McKinley ellos han sido los que siempre han estado conmigo y aunque todavía veo a Jeff, a Wes, a David, a Nick y al resto de los Warblers, creo que esos tres chicos son de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

Y hablando de ellos, Sam y Britt no han podido aceptar la invitación de Tina para la boda de su tía porque los papás de mi amigo vinieron a Lima para conocer a la novia de su hijo. ¿Todo está pasando muy rápido o sólo es mi imaginación? No estoy seguro de ello pero de cualquier forma ese no es asunto mío. Lo que sí es asunto mío es elegir qué traje usaré para la boda porque aunque todavía no estoy muy convencido de haber aceptado, sé que no puedo fallarle a tay-tay y mucho menos ahora que siento que en verdad he descuidado nuestra amistad.

Al final del día termino decidiéndome por el esmoquin nuevo que me ha traído papá como regalo de navidad y escojo uno de los corbatines que aún tengo en su lugar dentro del armario. Parece ser algo típico de una boda pero el esmoquin es especial porque a papá se lo regaló un diseñador mientras estaba en Milán. A todo el mundo le consta que ya he amenazado a mi padre para que no me compre cosas tan caras pero esta vez el pretexto ha sido que fue un regalo y no podía negarme a aceptarlo. No cabe duda que los padres siempre saben cómo salirse con la suya ¿verdad?

No es hasta las 6:45 que por fin decido que mi cabello no se ve presentable para una ocasión como ésta así que decido ponerme sólo un poco de gel para ordenar mis risos y justo cuando termino escucho que el timbre de la casa suena por lo que tengo que bajar corriendo las escaleras para abrirle a la que seguramente es mi amiga.

– ¡Blainey-Days! ¡Te ves muy guapo! – dice Tina en cuanto abro la puerta y yo me quedo observando su elegante vestido blanco con detalles plateados en el frente antes de hacerle un puchero a mi amiga.

– ¡Tina! ¡Yo tenía que halagarte primero! Empecemos de nuevo… – me quejo con ella y cierro la puerta de mi casa para volver a salir como si nada hubiera pasado. – Señorita Cohen-Chang pero qué linda se ve esta noche… – le digo en cuanto abro y ella ríe.

– Usted no se queda atrás joven Anderson… – la escucho decir y sonrío.

– Será todo un honor pasar la noche con usted y su familia…

– Entonces vamos porque papá está desesperado por llegar… – dice tomándome del brazo para que salga de mi casa y de inmediato estamos en la camioneta de los Cohen-Chang.

Después de saludar a los padres de mi amiga, el señor Chang arranca la camioneta y durante el camino al lugar donde se realizará la recepción me cuentan un poco sobre la famosa novia que se desposará esta tarde. Resulta que ella es hermana del papá de Tina y lleva seis años con el que será su esposo en cuestión de minutos. Mi amiga me dice que tuvieron algunos problemas con los padres del novio ya que nunca habían pisado suelo americano y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo ni para presenciar la boda de su hijo pero al final todo se ha solucionado.

La verdad es que no tardamos ni media hora en llegar al lugar y no estoy seguro si es porque realmente está muy cerca de mi casa o porque el señor Chang tiene un estilo muy peculiar para manejar. Sin embargo, la razón deja de importarme en cuanto mis ojos se encuentran con tan alegre decoración que reina en el jardín donde, por lo que veo, se llevará a cabo la ceremonia y más tarde la recepción. Tengo que reconocer que no sé de costumbres asiáticas y en un principio pensé que la novia podría verse opacada con el vestido que está usando mi amiga pero a estas alturas creo que es probable que la novia no vista de blanco esta noche.

En cuanto nos reciben en la entrada noto la alfombra roja que se encuentra en el pasillo y no deja de impresionarme que ese mismo color resalte en todos los lugares a los que miro con un ligero toque de dorado. – ¿Sorprendido? – me pregunta mi amiga al ver mi cara de asombro.

– Nunca había visto algo similar… – le confieso y ella ríe.

– Mamá dice que en toda la decoración de la boda debe predominar el color rojo porque es el máximo símbolo del amor… – me explica Tina.

– ¿Y tu tía estará vestida de rojo? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

– Sí, aunque la ceremonia será como la de cualquier americano porque ella nació aquí y ha querido hacer una especie de mezcla cultural…

– Wow, me alegra que me hayas invitado… – le digo sinceramente y ella me toma del brazo.

– Y a mí me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo… – me dice con una sonrisa contagiosa.

– No seas empalagosa con tu novio Tina… – escucho decir a una dulce voz detrás de nosotros y ambos volteamos a ver de quién se trata.

– ¡Tía Dianne! – grita mi amiga y corre a los brazos de su tía, quien viste un típico qipao color rojo con hermosos detalles dorados, luciendo realmente bien.

– ¡Sobrina querida! ¿Cómo has estado? – la escucho preguntar emocionada.

– Perfectamente tía, él es Blaine y no es mi novio… – dice Tina haciéndome una señal para que me acerque y yo le hago caso.

– Mucho gusto señora Chang… – digo sin pensar.

– Futura señora Lee querido pero no me llames así, llámame Dianne… – me dice ella dulcemente y yo río.

– Está bien Dianne, te ves muy hermosa…

– ¡Ay, gracias! Eres todo un caballero, ojalá Tina logre hacerte parte de la familia… – la escucho decir y mi amiga mira hacia otro lado.

– No creo que se pueda tía pero… – comienza a decir Tina pero no puede terminar porque alguien llama a la novia.

– ¡Dianne! ¡Ya es hora!

– Si me disculpan, tengo que tomar mi lugar… – dice ella con una enorme sonrisa.

– Claro, adelante… – digo cortésmente y mi amiga abraza a su tía una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

– ¿Se ve muy joven verdad? – me pregunta mientras la vemos alejarse.

– Sí, ¿cuántos años tiene?

– Veintiséis… – me responde Tina con un suspiro.

– Vaya, encontró el amor muy joven… – no puedo evitar decir y siento una ligera punzada en el pecho pero decido ignorarla.

– Eso parece, ojalá nosotros tengamos la misma suerte… – dice mi amiga esperanzada y yo río.

– Mejor vamos a nuestros lugares Tina… – le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo y ambos caminamos hacia donde se encuentran sus padres.

La ceremonia comienza después de unos minutos y la novia aparece al pie del pasillo junto a su hermano ya que sus padres murieron tiempo atrás. Como dijo Tina todo es como comúnmente se hace en nuestro país, el juez habló un poco sobre el matrimonio y posteriormente se pasó al rito oficial, se leyeron los votos, se entregaron los anillos y todos escuchamos el tan esperado "sí, acepto" por parte de los ahora esposos, sin olvidar el beso que fue acompañado del lanzamiento de pétalos rojos y blancos mientras todos aplaudíamos.

Después de la sesión de fotos todos nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa correspondiente y charlamos unos minutos sobre todo y nada a la vez. Al cabo de un rato los meseros salen a hacer una especie de show antes de comenzar a servir la comida y el banquete comienza a lo grande. Durante la comida algunos valientes ofrecen brindis por los recién casados y ellos parecen realmente felices hasta que la novia recibe una llamada que la deja un poco cabizbaja. Todos notamos el cambio pero nadie se atreve a preguntar por qué ha sido hasta que el señor Chang decide acercarse a ella para saber qué ha ocurrido mientras los demás terminamos nuestra comida, que por cierto, está deliciosa.

– ¿Por qué está triste la tía Dianne? – le pregunta finalmente mi amiga a su papá cuando regresa a la mesa.

– Los cantantes que contrataron para su baile de bodas les han cancelado…

– ¿Qué? ¡La gente no debería poder hacer eso! – grita exaltada mi amiga y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

– ¿Y ahora qué piensan hacer? – pregunto yo interesado.

– Supongo que tendrán que conformarse con cualquier otra canción que tenga el DJ porque el pianista tampoco llegó… – me responde la mamá de mi amiga.

– Dios, eso explica por qué está así mi tía…

– Sí pero tal vez tú y yo podemos hacer algo tay-tay… – le comento levantándome de mi lugar.

– ¿Qué?

– Ven, vamos con tu tía… – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano y ella la toma algo indecisa.

– ¿Qué estás pensando bling-bling?

– Bueno Tina, dicen por ahí que todas las mujeres anhelan una boda perfecta y yo creo que la de tu tía no lo será si ella no baila su canción con tu tío como ella lo tenía planeado…

– Entiendo eso, pero los cantantes no vendrán hoy aunque todos… – empieza a decir y yo río.

– Lo sé y es por eso que tú y yo cantaremos su canción… – le digo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero no sabemos ni cuál es!

– Eso se solucionará en unos segundos tay-tay... – le digo a mi amiga mientras llegamos a la mesa de los recién casados y le planteo mi propuesta a Dianne.

– Me encantaría cariño pero el DJ tampoco tiene la pista… – me dice enternecida.

– No se preocupe por eso señora Lee, creo que puedo ocupar el lugar del pianista por un momento… – la tranquilizo guiñándole un ojo y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿Tocas el piano? – me pregunta sorprendida.

– ¡Es el mejor tía! – le responde mi amiga y ambos reímos al escuchar el entusiasmo en sus palabras.

– En ese caso, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo si puedes tocar para nosotros…

– No se diga más, vamos Tina… – digo decidido y mi amiga me detiene.

– ¿Vamos? Pero la canción no es un dueto y tú… – me comenta confundida.

– Vamos, cantarás conmigo esta noche… – le digo entusiasmado y ella ríe.

– No puedo resistirme a eso… – la escucho antes de seguirme al centro del jardín y uno de los meseros nos entrega dos micrófonos.

– Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y esta noche tengo el honor de llamar a los recién casados a la pista de baile para deleitarnos con el momento que todos hemos estado esperando… – digo una vez que ocupo mi lugar en el piano y para nuestra suerte hay dos copias de la letra de la canción ahí y sus partituras.

Tina toma una de ellas mientras yo comienzo a tocar y me hace una señal para que yo empiece y así lo hago…

 _Stars shining bright above you_ _  
_ _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ _  
_ _Birds singing in the sycamore tree_ _  
_ _Dream a little dream of me_

Canto mientras los novios se balancean lentamente a lo largo de la improvisada pista de baile y mi amiga se sienta a mi lado en el piano para seguir cantando…

 _Say "nighty-night" and kiss me_ _  
Just hold me tight_ _  
And tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

Termina y continúo con el solo de piano hasta que llega el momento en el que ambos unimos nuestras voces y seguimos así hasta el final…

 _Stars fading_ _  
But I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss_ _  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_ _  
Just saying this..._

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_ _  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_ _  
But in your dreams whatever they be_ _  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Dream a little dream of me_ _  
_ _But in your dreams whatever they be_ _  
_ _Dream a little dream of me_

En cuanto llegamos al final de la canción todos nos aplauden y alguien se acerca a pedirme que toque una canción para que pueda bailar con la novia y decido darle gusto. Me quedo un largo rato más en el piano haciendo complacencias junto a mi amiga porque es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles a todos que me hayan invitado a esa linda boda. Además, tocar el piano es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y qué mejor que tocarlo en una ocasión como ésta.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo ahí pero después de un rato Dianne se acerca para agradecerme por lo que he hecho y el DJ se hace cargo del resto de la fiesta. Mi amiga me saca a bailar y a lo largo de la noche logro escuchar a varias personas decir que hago linda pareja con Tina. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa eso a mí? Me pregunto mentalmente al recordar que pasó algo similar en casa de Britt pero al no obtener respuesta decido olvidarme de las habladurías y disfruto de lo que queda de la fiesta porque estoy feliz de haber contribuido en la felicidad de los recién casados, porque al final cada quien puede pensar lo que quiera y porque justo en este momento no me importa que crean que soy novio de mi amiga, porque si fuera el caso, estaría muy contento de estar al lado de alguien tan brillante como Tina Cohen-Chang.

* * *

 _ ***La canción es Dream a little dream y no estoy segura de quién sea el autor original pero Artie la canta en Glee en la primera temporada.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Al final del día la boda de la tía de Tina ha resultado inolvidable. ¡Vaya que me divertí esa noche! Definitivamente he tenido una gran experiencia y si no hubiera sido porque mis padres llamaron muy preocupados porque no estaba en casa, seguro me hubiera quedado hasta más tarde en la fiesta pero todo lo bueno se acaba, ¿no? Después de todo a veces la familia está primero que los amigos y el que mis padres regresaran aquella noche de su viaje me tiene muy feliz porque hasta el día de hoy no se han ido nuevamente. Parece que este mes ha sido el más largo de mi vida porque realmente he pasado mucho tiempo con mis padres como hace mucho no lo hacía y tal vez se deba a que últimamente no hemos tenido tanta tarea pero para mi desgracia Sam y Britt siempre están ocupados así que Tina y yo no podemos salir con ellos y por eso pasamos mucho tiempo en su casa o en la mía con mis padres.

En este mes he sentido que estoy un poco solo, y vamos, no me estoy quejando de la compañía de Tay-Tay pero después de estar acostumbrado a que salíamos los cuatro a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento… ¿Estoy siendo demasiado dramático? Últimamente estoy algo confundido con lo que siento, ¿siquiera debería sentir algo al ver a mis amigos juntos? Soy todo un caso, ¿no creen? Pero es que cada vez que intentamos quedar los cuatro para hacer algo, alguien termina cancelando y por lo general son Sam o Britt. ¿De verdad cuando tienes novio llegas a olvidarte de tus amigos? ¿Yo hacía eso cuando estaba con Kurt? Bien, parece que comienzo a amargarme la vida yo solo y será mejor que deje eso por la paz porque realmente no creo que pueda llegar a una conclusión justo ahora porque estoy a medio pasillo de Mckinley intentado sacar mi libro de historia…

– ¿Blaine? ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – escucho la voz de alguien a mis espaldas y volteo para ver de quién se trata.

– Claro Artie, ¿qué pasa?

– Creo que estoy enamorado… – me dice después de un suspiro y yo sonrío.

– Lo siento Artie, no eres mi tipo… – no puedo evitar bromear y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Blaine! – lo escucho quejarse.

– Es una broma amigo… – le digo entre risas y él sonríe. – Te gusta Kitty, ¿no? – le suelto sin pensar y él parece todavía más sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – me pregunta curioso y yo recuerdo la plática que tuve con Tina hace tiempo.

– Tina y yo tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas… – le comento guiñándole un ojo y él suspira resignado.

– Bueno sí, es ella y quiero hacérselo saber hoy en el Glee club… – me confiesa finalmente y yo sonrío al ver la felicidad que hay en sus ojos.

– ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar?

– ¿Cantarías conmigo? – me pregunta apenado.

– ¡Oh, claro! Sólo dime lo que haremos y yo te apoyo… – le aseguro divertido por su reacción y él toma mis cosas para ponerlas sobre sus piernas.

– Entonces vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer… – me dice mientras comienza a avanzar y yo me apresuro a cerrar mi casillero para seguirlo.

Artie realmente tiene preparado algo especial para Kitty y me alegra mucho que haya confiado en mí para ayudarlo con esto. Una vez que estamos en el salón del coro me enseña el mash-up que ha preparado y creo que el mensaje es muy claro, ojalá la rubia pueda entender sus sentimientos y no se niegue a corresponderle. Para nuestra suerte tenemos una hora para practicar lo que haremos e impresionar a Kitty y es por eso que no dejamos de practicar hasta que los primeros miembros del club comienzan a llegar y así después de un rato llega finalmente Mr. Shue, hablando como siempre, mientras hojea algunas canciones entre sus manos.

– Bueno chicos, hoy comenzaremos a revisar nuestra lista de canciones para las regionales… – comienza a decir pero mi amigo no lo deja terminar.

– Mr. Shue, antes de que empecemos con eso…

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Artie? – le pregunta el profesor mirándolo a los ojos y él parece congelarse.

– Nosotros tenemos un número que nos gustaría presentar ahora… – intervengo yo y él nos mira con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh! Adelante chicos, el escenario es suyo… – nos dice amablemente y nosotros caminamos hacia el centro del salón para poder comenzar, no sin antes indicarle a la banda de qué se trata todo esto.

 _You don't understand_ _  
_ _I'm so glad we're at the same place_ _  
_ _At the same time, it's over now_

Comienza a cantar Artie y me hace una señal para que yo siga con la siguiente parte como lo habíamos ensayado y yo continúo mirando a todos los que están en la sala pero justo en algún momento de la presentación mi mirada se queda fija en Britt y Sam que nos observan muy animados…

 _I spotted you dancin'_ _  
_ _You made all the boys stare_ _  
_ _Those lips and your brown eyes (Ooh)_ _  
_ _And the sexy hair_ _  
_

Mi amigo se coloca enfrente de mí y sigue cantando pero esta vez dedicándole una mirada directa a Kitty que nos observa divertida con lo que hacemos…

 _I should shake my thing (Uh)_ _  
_ _Make the world want you (Hahaha)_ _  
_ _Tell your boys you'll be back_ _  
_ _I wanna see what you can do_

Compartimos una mirada cómplice antes de comenzar a cantar y todo el grupo parece enloquecer porque se oyen gritos, aplausos y a algunos haciendo coros al fondo…

 _What would it take for you to just leave with me?_ _  
_ _Not tryin' to sound conceited but_ _  
_ _you and me were meant to be (yeah)_ _  
_ _You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy_ _  
_ _Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!_

"If I was your boyfriend…" Cantamos al unísono y por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de mí me hace seguir mirando a Britt como si fuera para ella la presentación. Por su parte, Artie sigue cantando hipnotizado con los ojos de Kitty y con un poco de suerte todos lo están viendo a él.

 _So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_ _  
_ _Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_ _  
_ _If I was your man (If I was your man )_ _  
_ _I'd never leave you girl_ _  
_ _I just want to love you, and treat you right_

Seguimos cantando y yo me concentro más en lo que hago, estoy seguro que a estas alturas a Kitty ya le ha llegado el mensaje pero la canción todavía no termina así que comenzamos a cantar nuestra última estrofa. "If I was your boyfriend…" resuena entre las paredes del salón y ambos cantamos hasta que terminamos justo enfrente de Kitty justo a tiempo para el final de la canción.

Todos los chicos del club nos aplauden fuertemente y se escuchan algunos gritos de emoción antes de que el profesor interrumpa el festejo del grupo. – Wow, eso fue increíble chicos… – nos dice Mr. Shue al observar todo y los aplausos se detienen cuando mi amigo se acerca a la rubia.

– ¿Te gustó? – lo escucho preguntar y ella asiente.

– Gracias Artie…

– Y… ¿Me darías una oportunidad? – le pregunta Artie y ella lo mira con la cabeza ladeada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente?

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia Kitty? – dice él directamente y ella parece pensarlo por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

– Está bien, acepto… – responde finalmente y ambos sellan el momento con un dulce beso mientras nosotros nos deshacemos en aplausos hasta que Mr. Shue nos llama al orden y comenzamos a ver la lista de canciones para las regionales.

Bueno, parece que Tina es una especie de profetiza porque Jake y Marley han hecho oficial su relación esta semana y ahora Kitty ya está con Artie, sin contar que Britt está con Sam y en el club de los corazones solitarios sólo quedamos Tina y yo. A decir verdad, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano se desintegraría el club pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. Sin embargo, estoy feliz por ellos, no todos tienen que tener tan mala suerte como mi amiga y yo en el amor porque el amor es… simplemente amor.

Y con este último pensamiento en mente camino en compañía de Tina por el pasillo con dirección a mi casillero antes de irnos a casa pero entonces recuerdo todas las veces que caminé hacia el mismo lugar con Kurt y sin querer recuerdo todo lo que me hizo con aquel chico. Por si fuera poco, recuerdo que la que más me apoyó en esos momentos fue Britt y recuerdo nuestra promesa de año nuevo pero también recuerdo que desde hace poco más de un mes no he tenido ninguna plática con mi mejor amiga porque siempre está con su novio y como si los invocara, aparecen ambos a mis espaldas.

– Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Blainey, ellos dos hacen una linda pareja… – escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga mientras abro mi casillero pero no volteo a verla.

– Sí, lo sé… – es lo único que puedo decir y siento una mano en mi hombro.

– ¿Te pasa algo amigo? – me pregunta Sam preocupado y entiendo que mi respuesta ha sido muy cortante pero realmente no tengo ganas de continuar una conversación con nadie justo ahora.

– No… – le respondo a mi amigo y él intercambia una mirada con su novia antes de que la escuche hablar nuevamente.

– Voy con Tina por un cupcake, ahorita regresamos…

– Adelante… – le dice Sam y Brittany desaparece junto a Tina rumbo a la cafetería.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? Hace días que no hablamos y… – comienza a decir el rubio y yo no puedo evitar decir lo que estoy pensando.

– Exactamente Sam, hace días que no hablamos…

– Lo siento hermano, he estado saliendo con Britt todos los días y creo que me he olvidado de ustedes… – se disculpa mi amigo pero no sabe cómo terminar.

– Al menos lo reconoces… – tengo que decir.

– Pero somos amigos Blaine y tú sabes que… – comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar porque algo me dice que si él quiere hablar yo debería ser sincero.

– Yo sé que desde que ustedes se hicieron novios, en todo este tiempo mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo se han distanciado de mí como si yo tuviera herpes. Ya no salimos juntos a ninguna parte y por más que intento entender que ustedes son novios y tienen que hacer cosas de pareja, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que he perdido a mis mejores amigos en tan poco tiempo… – decido decir y él me mira con un poco de dolor en la mirada.

– Pero no nos has perdido Blaine…

– ¡Pues yo así lo siento Sam! – digo algo exasperado y lo veo tomar aire en un intento de guardar la calma.

– Mira hermano, no quiero discutir porque esto sólo es… – empieza a decir pero esta vez es él el que decide no continuar y yo lo miro a los ojos.

– Sólo es… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? – le pregunto curioso.

– Olvídalo Blaine… – dice rodando los ojos.

– Dime lo que ibas a decir… – le insisto un poco molesto.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Esto sólo es un berrinche Blaine! ¡Un berrinche que tiene que parar ahora! – me grita explotando al fin.

– ¡No es un berrinche Sam! – lo contradigo sintiendo como la sangre me sube a la cabeza y él respira repetidas veces para intentar calmarse.

– Entonces… ¿Tú… estás celoso? – me pregunta un poco más tranquilo y sus palabras se clavan en mi mente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De qué voy a estar celoso? ¿De que antes de que ustedes fueran novios yo podía pasar todas las tardes con mi mejor amiga en su casa haciendo cualquier cosa o de que antes los cuatro éramos inseparables? ¿De eso debería estar celoso porque ahora sólo puedo pasar tiempo con Tina? – me quejo exasperado y él se acerca a mí.

– Blaine, tienes que calmarte… – lo escucho decir pero a estas alturas realmente me siento incapaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Y si no quiero calmarme?

– ¡Entonces no lo hagas Anderson! ¡Y haz lo que quieras pero deja de quejarte por tonterías porque ni Britt ni yo tenemos la culpa de tus celos tontos! – grita mi amigo nuevamente y sus palabras no me ayudan en nada.

– ¡Que no son celos! – le grito definitivamente antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia la salida.

Mi corazón está acelerado como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento y hay una especie de dolor que acompaña el compás de mi corazón pero no estoy seguro de por qué lo siento. Bien, sé que no fue la forma de decirle las cosas a Sam, sé que él sólo quería hablar y aclarar las cosas, si es que había algo que aclarar, pero no pude evitar comportarme como lo hice. De verdad extraño los viejos tiempos con mis amigos y últimamente no sé qué me pasa, es sólo que… ¡Los extraño! ¿Es muy difícil de comprender? Además, ¿celos? ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? Yo he sentido celos antes y no se comparan en nada con las cosas extrañas que siento ahora y…

– ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine, soy yo! – escucho una voz a lo lejos que me hace abandonar mis pensamientos y me detengo a medio camino para ver si se trata de quién creo que se trata.

– ¿Jeff? – pregunto confundido y lo veo del otro lado de la calle.

– ¿Qué tienes amigo? – me pregunta preocupado al ver la expresión en mi rostro mientras se acerca a mí y yo suspiro.

– Es una larga historia… – tengo que decir.

– Entonces vamos a tu casa y yo llamo a los chicos para que nos alcancen ahí… – sugiere mi amigo y yo no tengo otra opción más que aceptar.

– Gracias Jeff… – le digo un poco más tranquilo y él sonríe.

– Para eso estamos los amigos, vamos… – dice animándome a caminar y ambos seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa.

Ahora el problema es… ¿Cómo explicarle a mi amigo lo que ha pasado si ni siquiera yo sé qué fue lo que pasó con Sam? Recuerdo haber sentido una extraña sensación en el estómago y de pronto las palabras de mi amigo me molestaron a tal grado que realmente creo haberme comportado como un niño de cinco años haciendo berrinche pero es que… Tenía que decirle que me siento desplazado porque ellos son pareja, ¿o no? Es normal que haya tenido que decirle lo que sentía porque en algún momento tenía que decirlo, ¿verdad? Porque puede que no haya sido la forma ni el momento y que haya exagerado un poco, pero él tenía que enterarse y tenía que dejarle claro que no son celos… ¡Bah! ¿Cómo van a ser celos? Si fueran celos me atrevería a decir que son celos de mejor amigo y no estoy muy seguro de que eso exista…

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ ***Mash-up boys/boyfriend versión glee.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Ya aparecieron los "celos de mejor amigo" de Blaine aunque le han acarreado una pelea con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué opinan? Les advierto que su confusión irá en aumento porque no puede darse cuenta de un día para otro de lo que está sintiendo así que ténganle paciencia y ojalá sigan disfrutando la historia. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Saludos! ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – escucho la voz de Thad una vez que el timbre de mi casa suena por enésima vez en el día y parece que finalmente todos los Warblers estamos reunidos en mi habitación a excepción de Sebastian.

– No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Blaine… – le responde Jeff un poco más preocupado que antes y yo me siento en la necesidad de explicar el porqué de mi estado de ánimo.

– Yo… Yo tuve una pelea con Sam… – digo finalmente y todos dirigen sus miradas hacia mí.

– ¿Sam? ¿El rubio que remplaza a Jeff en Mckinley? – pregunta Wes y mi amigo lo fulmina con la mirada.

– ¡Wesley! ¡A mí nadie me remplaza!

– Bien, bien… Lo siento… – se disculpa Wes y esta vez soy yo el que lo reprende.

– Él tiene razón, yo nunca remplazaría a alguno de ustedes…

– ¡Aww, Blainey! ¡Tú eres un amor! ¿Por qué fue que te peleaste con Sammy? – me dice Jeff con toda la ternura del mundo y yo tomo aire para intentar explicarles la razón.

– Él está saliendo con Britt desde hace un mes… – comienzo a decir pero la verdad es que no sé cómo continuar.

– ¿Y…? – escucho decir a varios chicos a la vez.

– ¡No sé! Me sentí abandonado o desplazado… ¡No lo sé! El punto es que se lo dije pero no de la mejor forma…

– ¿Cómo fue eso? – me pregunta Wes.

– Le terminé gritando…

– ¿Tú? ¿Blaine Anderson gritándole a alguien? – dice Nick incrédulamente y yo cubro mi cara con mis manos.

– Chicos, venimos a apoyar a nuestro amigo no a juzgarlo, ¿entendido? – escucho decir a Jeff después de un rato.

– Lo siento… – se disculpan varios chicos y yo sólo asiento.

– ¿Y por qué te has sentido desplazado Blaine? – me pregunta David.

– Porque antes Britt y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ella fue la que estuvo animándome en todo momento cuando terminé con Kurt y yo la apoyé con Santana. Incluso me regaló este brazalete que tiene grabada nuestra inicial pero ahora se la pasa todo el día con Sam y yo casi no puedo estar con ella… – termino diciendo pero no estoy muy seguro de que todo lo que dije tenga sentido.

– Pues él es su novio ahora… – dice Trent algo confundido y realmente creo que yo me siento como él.

– Lo sé pero… No sé cómo explicarlo…

– Espera, ¿Britt no era lesbiana? – me pregunta Wes de repente.

– Eso creía yo también pero Tina me contó que antes de Santana hubo otros chicos y bueno, ahora está con Sam… – les explico y ellos me miran con la boca abierta.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunta alguien con voz muy baja y no logro identificar quien es.

– Pues… – comienzo a decir pero el sonido de la puerta me hace detenerme.

– Abran paso, abran paso… Aquí les traje un poco de limonada en lo que está la comida, en cuanto los llame pasan todos al comedor, ¿entendido? – dice mi mamá acercando la charola hacia nosotros y cada quien toma su vaso.

– Sí, gracias señora Anderson… – le contesta Wes cortésmente.

– Yo no entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes amar a un chico y luego a otra chica? ¡Es una locura! – escucho decir a Thad de un momento a otro y todos lo miramos seriamente.

– ¡Shhh! – se escucha en la habitación y mi mamá nos mira a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Eh… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieran hablar?

– No mamá, todo está bien… – intento tranquilizarla pero no funciona.

– Ya veo… ¿Thad? ¿Quisieras contarme de que estaban hablando? – le pregunta directamente y mis manos comienzan a sudar porque sé que Thad no sabe mentir.

– Eh… yo… – dice mi amigo nervioso.

– Mamá, por favor… – le insisto un poco pero ella me reprende con la mirada.

– ¿Por favor qué? Blaine Anderson no me hagas pensar que estaban hablando de pornografía… – la escucho decir.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y algunos parecen ahogarse al intentar disimular tomando un poco de agua.

– No, para nada señora Anderson… – le aclara Wes un poco más sereno que todos y veo que Jeff se acerca a ella.

– En realidad es una duda personal señora Anderson. Les comentaba a los chicos que una de mis primas se decía homosexual pero recientemente terminó con su novia y está saliendo con un chico, ¿cree que pueda amarlo como amó a su ex? – dice mi amigo y yo lo fulmino con la mirada pero él me hace una seña para que me tranquilice.

– Ay chicos… Vaya pregunta…

– No es necesario que respondas mamá… – me apresuro a decir.

– Si me lo permites hijo, sí quisiera hacerlo… – me dice dulcemente y termino asintiendo con la cabeza. – Miren, hasta hace algunos años yo no era la persona más abierta del mundo frente al asunto de la homosexualidad y todo esto pero cuando Blaine nos confesó que era gay su padre y yo nos informamos un poco sobre el tema y en uno de nuestros viajes tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con una mujer que nos hizo poner los pies en la tierra. Ella llevaba poco tiempo de haber salido del clóset y ya era una mujer madura, sin embargo, nos dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar: nosotros somos personas y como personas no enamoramos de personas no del sexo de las personas, así que da lo mismo si estás con un hombre o con una mujer porque finalmente el amor va más allá de las apariencias... – la escucho decir y mi corazón da un brinco en mi pecho. – Entonces, respondiendo a tu pregunta Jeff. Yo creo que tu prima puede amar a quien desee sin tener que etiquetarla de alguna manera y sinceramente no creo que pueda amar a su novio como amó a su ex pero eso es porque el amor hacia cada persona es diferente y no porque una haya sido mujer y otro sea hombre, ¿entiendes?

– Sí, lo hago. Gracias señora Anderson… – le responde mi amigo y me dirige una mirada discreta que no sé cómo interpretar.

– Llámenme Pam, ¿quieren? – les pide mi mamá y todos ríen.

– Está bien, gracias Pam… – responden Wes y Jeff al mismo tiempo.

– No hay de qué y recuerden que tienen que bajar a comer en cuanto los llame… – dice mi mamá antes de salir.

– Sí, gracias mamá… – termino diciendo y realmente me quedo pensando en sus palabras.

Los chicos ya no tocan el tema una vez que ella desaparece y no estoy muy seguro del por qué. Por el contrario, Wes comienza a hablar sobre las regionales e intenta sacarme información sobre lo que tenemos preparado pero yo no le suelto ningún dato, en primer lugar porque todavía nos falta elegir una canción y en segundo porque él y los Warblers son nuestra competencia más fuerte. Vaya que todavía estoy sorprendido, de todas las personas de las que creí me podrían dar una respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto tiempo había estado rondado por todos los rincones de mi cabeza y que finalmente se atrevió a hacer Thad en voz alta, jamás creí que la mejor vendría de alguien tan cercana a mí como lo es mi madre.

Algo dentro de mí se calma por alguna extraña razón y ahora puedo ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad. A estas alturas creo que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle a Sam como lo hice y comienzo a arrepentirme de haberle gritado tan feo, seguramente en este momento está pensando lo peor de mí y cuando Britt se entere… ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso! ¿Qué va a pensar mi mejor amiga de mi comportamiento tan infantil? Espero con todo el corazón que los dos sean capaces de olvidar este incidente y quieran seguir siendo mis amigos. Ok, tal vez ya estoy exagerando un poco las cosas otra vez pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que ha pasado.

El resto de la tarde intento pasar un buen rato con mis amigos pero no dejo de pensar en Sam y en Britt, puedo apostar que ambos están igual que yo de tristes y preocupados por lo que ha pasado pero decido olvidarme un rato de eso porque no puedo hacer nada hasta que esté en la escuela con ellos nuevamente. O al menos ese es el plan inicial porque para mi mala suerte a la mañana siguiente despierto con un fuerte dolor de estómago que no me deja moverme y como se imaginarán, el doctor me manda reposo por algunos días y eso implica que no veré a mis amigos hasta el fin de semana en las Regionales.

* * *

Las últimas 48 horas han sido las más largas y aburridas de mi vida, ¿pueden creer que últimamente no hay nada interesante en la televisión? No me puedo imaginar otro día más encerrado en mi casa porque sencillamente me volvería loco, gracias al cielo hoy es la competencia del coro y por más que mi mamá insista en que no vaya, temo que esta vez no le haré caso. De cualquier forma el estómago ya no me duele y lo único que haré será cantar y bailar un poco así que dudo que me pueda pasar algo malo por asistir. El único problema aquí es qué voy a usar porque se supone que todos debemos ir iguales y por el momento no quisiera llamar a Sam por teléfono, preferiría hablar con él primero en persona.

Sin saber por dónde empezar, comienzo a buscar en mi armario algo que pueda usar y a lo lejos me parece escuchar el timbre sonar pero lo ignoro porque realmente me preocupa elegir mi atuendo. Debe ser algo que pueda combinar con cualquier cosa, algo tradicional que no se vea informal y… ¡Diablos! Debí haber asistido a la escuela al menos ayer… Después de unos cinco minutos sigo buscando algo 'ideal' pero alguien toca la puerta de mi recamara y termino de perder la concentración. – Adelante… – digo un tanto cansado y escucho cómo se abre la puerta.

– Hola mejor amigo… – dice una voz familiar y las palabras me dan un gran indicio para saber de quién se trata.

– ¿Britt? ¡Britt! – digo emocionado y sin poder evitarlo corro a abrazarla una vez que está dentro de mi recámara.

– Vaya, parece que me extrañaste…

– No sabes cuánto, ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto mientras la jalo hacia mi cama y ambos nos sentamos.

– Bien… ¿Y tú? Me acaba de decir tu mamá lo que te pasó… – me dice preocupada y yo río.

– Ya estoy bien, no le hagas mucho caso porque suele exagerar…

– Es tu mamá, tiene derecho a exagerar… – la escucho decir y recuerdo por qué es mi mejor amiga.

– Tal vez, pero mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal la escuela? – le pregunto curioso.

– Las clases como siempre pero tenemos un problema con el Glee club… – me dice un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Cuál? – insisto.

– Nos sigue haciendo falta una canción para hoy… – me explica un poco triste y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No puede ser…

– Y para finalizar, me enteré de lo que pasó con Sam… – me dice tranquilamente viéndome fijamente a los ojos y yo desvío la mirada.

– Oh… Britt yo… – intento decir pero ella no me lo permite.

– No digas nada Blaine, de alguna manera sé que tienes razón pero no me gusta que ustedes estén enojados…

– A mí tampoco Britt, fui un tonto y quiero disculparme con Sam. Yo no tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice y mucho menos como lo hice pero me dejé llevar por un impulso y este ha sido el resultado… – termino confesándole.

– Todavía puedes solucionarlo tontito y respecto al motivo de la discusión… – dice levantando mi barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

– No tienes que decirme nada… – le digo apenado y ella sonríe.

– Yo también te extraño Blaine y te prometo que no volveremos a descuidar a nuestros amigos… – dice jalándome en un abrazo y yo le correspondo.

– Te quiero Britt y lamento mucho haberme comportado así… – le digo arrepentido.

– Yo no lamento que lo hicieras, creo que de esta forma aprendimos un poco más todos y por supuesto que yo también te quiero… – la escucho decir y ambos apretamos un poco más el abrazo. Así permanecemos por un largo rato sin soltarnos y después de unos minutos ambos nos soltamos a reír como locos, no sé exactamente por qué pero se siente bien.

– ¿Vamos? – me pregunta en cuanto nos calmamos y yo sonrío.

– Claro, sólo dime qué usar porque no tengo idea de qué llevarán los chicos…

– Yo me encargo… – dice acercándose a mi armario y la veo sacar un pantalón negro a juego con una camisa negra a botones y una corbata roja.

Después de cambiarme bajamos a decirle a mi mamá que ya nos vamos y Britt me lleva en su auto hasta el lugar de la competencia, durante el camino pienso en qué canción puede quedar bien con nuestra combinación y creo que encuentro la ideal. Al llegar el auditorio ya está lleno, cuando entro veo a los Warblers que me saludan con la mano a lo lejos y a otros coros pero yo me sigo con mi mejor amiga hasta encontrarme con New Directions que realmente parecen estar en un caos total. – ¡Hey, chicos! – intento llamar su atención una vez que estamos a su lado y lo consigo.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – grita Tina y corre a abrazarme mientras todos se acercan a nosotros.

– ¿Cómo estás? – escucho preguntar a Sam.

– Mucho mejor, gracias… – le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve. – ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – les pregunto a todos y se escuchan muchas voces hablar al mismo tiempo.

– Todavía nos falta una canción y estamos discutiendo si cantar some nights o don´t dream it's over… – me explica Tina y yo los llamo al silencio otra vez.

– Si me lo permiten, quiero sugerir que para finalizar nuestra presentación Sam y Britt canten anything could happen… – les propongo finalmente y ellos me miran confundidos.

– ¿Anything could happen? – pregunta Artie en algún lugar.

– Queda bien con las otras dos que vamos a cantar… – me apoya Marley y yo sonrío.

– ¡Yo apoyo esa idea! – grita Tina y todos los demás asienten.

– ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – les pregunto a los aludidos que ya están juntos y ellos intercambian miradas entes de responder.

– Acepto… – dice Sam.

– ¡Yo también! – le sigue Britt y todos soltamos un grito de emoción.

– En ese caso, todos a ensayar rápido… – les digo haciéndoles una seña para que vayamos al escenario antes de que empiece la competencia.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – me detiene Sam.

– Claro...

– Blaine… – lo escucho decir.

– Sam… – comento yo pero ambos nos detenemos.

– Lo siento… – terminamos diciendo al unísono y yo me apresuro a hablar primero.

– No, yo lo siento más. No debí, tenías razón estaba muy exaltado y…

– Nosotros no debimos alejarnos tanto hermano… – me dice él algo apenado.

– Pero todavía podemos solucionarlo, ¿o no? – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

– ¿Bromeas? No puedo vivir sin mi mejor amigo… – me dice envolviéndome en un abrazo y yo le correspondo totalmente.

– Yo tampoco Sam, eres el mejor… – le digo apretándolo un poco más y él ríe.

– No, tú lo eres… – insiste pero la voz de Tina no lo deja continuar.

– Está bien Blam, ambos son los mejores pero debemos apurarnos si queremos ganar las regionales… – dice mi amiga mientras se acerca a nosotros junto a Britt y yo la miro confundido.

– ¿Blam? – le pregunta mi amigo como leyendo mi mente.

– Blaine y Sam, ¿no es obvio? – nos explica Britt y nosotros intercambiamos una mirada de aprobación.

– Me gusta… – digo finalmente y ellas ríen.

– Lo sé, a nosotras también… – nos dice Tina y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia donde están todos para afinar los detalles de nuestro cierre.

Después de algunos minutos el maestro de ceremonias comienza a dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes y la competencia empieza con un coro al que no le presto atención porque todos seguimos con el ensayo. Al terminar escucho que llaman a los Warblers al escenario y dado que después de ellos seguimos nosotros, decidimos irnos a sentar para ver su actuación y los vemos cantar Stand y Live while we're young perfectamente. A decir verdad, sus canciones son más movidas que las nuestras pero el sentimiento que reflejan las nuestras bien pueden compensar todo lo demás o al menos eso espero.

Finalmente al cabo de un rato escuchamos que nos mencionan en el micrófono y todos nos vamos a posición para comenzar con nuestra primera canción que es Say, seguida de You have more friends than you know y para finalizar mis mejores amigos se colocan en el centro y Britt comienza a cantar…

 _Stripped to the waist,_ _  
_ _We fall into the river._ _  
_ _Cover your eyes,_ _  
_ _So you don't know the secret._ _  
_ _I've been trying to hide,_ _  
_ _We held our breath,_ _  
_ _To see our names written._ _  
_ _On the wreck of '86,_ _  
_ _That was the year I knew the panic was over._

Todos seguimos su voz y nos unimos al coro para cantar y hacer las segundas voces…

 _Since we found out,_ _  
_ _Since we found out,_ _  
_ _That anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could…_

Termino de decir esa frase y esta vez siento que dichas palabras son muy ciertas, cualquier cosa podría pasar y todo lo que está pasando con mis amigos es prueba de ello. Al terminar el coro mi amigo se une a Britt y continúa con la canción…

 _After the war we said we'd fight together,_ _  
_ _I guess we thought that's just what humans do._ _  
_ _Letting darkness grow,_ _  
_ _As if we need its palette and we need its color._ _  
_ _But now I've seen it through,_ _  
_ _And now I know the truth._

 _That anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could happen,_ _  
_ _Anything could._

 _Baby, I'll give you everything you need,_ _  
_ _I'll give you everything you need, oh,_ _  
_ _I'll give you everything you need,_ _  
_ _But I don't think I need you!_

Terminan de cantar y el resto nos acercamos al público para que nos apoyen con sus palmas mientras cantamos todos al unísono…

 _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be,_ _  
_ _I know it's gonna be, oh!_

 _(But I don't think I need you)_ _  
_

"Anything could happen" es lo último que cantamos y todo el auditorio estalla en aplausos. En cuanto se cerra el telón totalmente todos corremos a abrazarnos y a festejar porque habíamos cantado como nunca antes y al parecer el sentimiento había llegado a nuestro público. En ese momento ya no importaba quien ganara o perdiera porque ese día yo ya había ganado más de lo que me podría ofrecer aquel trofeo, acababa de recuperar a mis dos mejores amigos y aunque todavía no aclaraba del todo por qué me había comportado de esa forma, todo había quedado en el pasado y en poco tiempo todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Poco a poco el escenario se va desocupando y escuchamos que los jueces se han retirado a deliberar sobre quiénes son los mejores. Sin duda, la competencia está reñida pero ya que no vale la pena ponerse nerviosos por el resultado, New Directions y yo decidimos intentar tranquilizarnos platicando un rato con nuestra competencia, los Warblers. – Sólo espero que no te molestes si ganamos esta vez Blainey… – escucho decir a su capitán después de un rato y yo río.

– Ganará el mejor Seb, no te preocupes porque si es el caso no me molestaré…

– Vaya, me alegra saber que el viejo Blaine ha regresado. Escuché por ahí que al fin te libraste de blanca nieves… – me dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero temo que no puedo correspondérsela.

– Prefiero no tocar ese tema en este momento si no te molesta…

– Claro que no, no es un tema del que quiera hablar yo tampoco… – dice finalmente pero no puede continuar porque el telón comienza a abrirse. El maestro de ceremonias aparece de un momento a otro y todos nos colocamos en nuestro lugar conforme nos va mencionando. " …y el coro que se va a las nacionales es… ¡New Directions!" termina de decir y todo a mi alrededor se vuelve emoción y celebración.

– ¡Felicidades Blaine! – escucho decir a Jeff y los Warblers se unen a nuestra felicidad dándome un cálido abrazo.

– Gracias, gracias chicos… – es lo único que puedo decir y en cuanto me sueltan su capitán queda en frente de mí.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Ganaste a la buena…

– Ustedes no lo hicieron mal Seb y lo sabes… – le digo sinceramente y él ríe.

– Lo sé pero aun así, felicidades campeón… – lo escucho decir antes de que me jale en un abrazo y no sé qué es lo que hago para no darme cuenta, no sé exactamente como pasa pero de pronto quedamos frente a frente. Al instante todo parece nublarse a mi alrededor y así, muy a su estilo y sin previo aviso, veo a Seb acercarse a mí y en cuestión de segundos siento sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Ya descansó su alma? (Sé que no por este final pero me refiero a lo otro) No planeaba que la 'pelea' durara más que esto. De hecho solo se alargó porque no había actualizado pero nada de qué preocuparse, ya vieron...**_

 _ **Chicos realmente lamento mis desatenciones pero quiero compartirles que he empezado con mi servicio social y estoy llegando MUERTA a mi casa todos los días. Es por eso que no he actualizado, sin embargo los fines de semana intentaré mantenerme aquí (poco a poco) y les aseguro que sus reviews ayudarán mucho así que procuren explayarse jaja ;) Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia y por detenerse a leer. ¡Les mando un abrazo!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

– _Moría por probar esos labios…_ – fueron las palabras que escuché decir a Sebastian en cuanto nos separamos después del beso aquella noche. A partir de ese momento puedo confesar que las cosas están un poco confusas a mi alrededor. La verdad es que hasta ahora lo único que sé es que el joven Smythe me ha besado y que una parte de mí también moría por probar sus labios pero lo extraño aquí es que aunque he correspondido el beso, no he tenido ningún tipo de sentimiento al respecto así que simplemente no sé qué pensar.

Esa noche mi salvadora fue Tina porque llegó justo en el momento adecuado para decirme que teníamos que irnos y sin más dejamos atrás a Sebastian quien únicamente me pudo decir adiós con la mano. La verdad es que cuando comenzó el año creí e incluso le aseguré a varios que el amor no sería bienvenido en mi vida por lo menos hasta el próximo año pero luego Britt empezó a salir con Sam demostrándome que cualquier cosa puede pasar y justo cuando empezaba a comprenderlo, Seb decide besarme de la nada porque al parecer sigue estando interesado en mí. ¿Acaso esto es una señal? ¿Debería dejar entrar el amor a mi vida otra vez? Y si la respuesta fuera un sí, ¿cómo saber que Sebastian es el indicado?

Durante las últimas semanas he estado cuestionándome eso y algunas cosas más pero digamos que los mensajes del joven Smythe no me dejan pensar con claridad. Es más que obvio que está interesado en mí, es decir, me lo ha dicho de todas las formas posibles e incluso se ha ofrecido a darme el tiempo que necesite para poder darle una respuesta pero… No lo sé, ¿debería darle una oportunidad? De ninguna manera quiero salir lastimado pero tampoco quisiera lastimarlo a él y justo en este momento creo que lo mejor es que aclare todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza. Para ser sincero, desde hace algunos días hay una idea que me tiene bastante inquieto. No sé si de verdad me pueda pasar esto o si sólo estoy confundiendo las cosas pero…

– ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – la voz de mi mejor amiga me impide continuar con mis pensamientos.

– Pensando Britt… – es lo único que puedo decir y ella se sienta en frente de mí en la mesa que estoy ocupando en la cafetería de la escuela.

– En Sebastian… – concluye Britt y yo no puedo sorprenderme porque es obvio que ella me conoce bien.

– Sí, otra vez en Sebastian…

– ¿Por qué no le aceptas una cita y ves cómo marchan las cosas? – la escucho decir y no puedo evitar reír un poco.

– Suena lo más lógico, ¿no?

– Así es… Pero veo que para ti no parece nada fácil, ¿de verdad no te atrae de ninguna forma? – dice al observar mi reacción y yo me cubro la cara con las manos.

– No es eso, Seb es muy guapo y dulce pero… – intento decir pero no me salen todas las palabras.

– Pero no quieres volver a sufrir como te pasó con Kurt… – termina diciendo ella por mí.

– Exactamente…

– Te entiendo Blaine pero no puedes dejar de vivir por miedo a que las cosas se pongan feas en algún momento… – la escucho decir mientras siento que sus manos toman las mías y finalmente me encuentro con su mirada.

– Lo sé pero… – comienzo a decir sin conocer bien las palabras que saldrán de mi boca pero una voz no me deja continuar.

– ¡Bling-Bling! Te he estado buscando por todos lados… – grita Tina mientras se acerca a nosotros y no sé si tomar esto como una señal del destino.

– ¿Qué pasa Tina? – le pregunta Britt.

– ¿No les han contado?

– No, ¿de qué hablas? – le pregunto curioso.

– ¡Del baile! Al fin hemos llegado a un consenso y este año se hará un baile de Sadie Hawkins… – nos anuncia complacida y algunos recuerdos vienen a mi mente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Sí! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Las chicas invitan! – dice mi amiga emocionada y veo que Britt comparte el sentimiento.

– ¡Genial! Creo que sé perfectamente lo que deberíamos hacer las chicas del Glee club…

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? – me atrevo a preguntar y ella me guiña un ojo.

– Es una sorpresa Blainey, ya lo verás. Por ahora, los dejo chicos… – la escucho decir antes de desaparecer en la cafetería rumbo a la salida.

– Está bien, nos vemos… – digo más para mí que para ella y Tina ocupa su lugar en la mesa.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

– No es nada Tay-Tay… – intento disimular.

– Bueno, si no quieres hablar no te obligaré… – me dice mi amiga lo más tranquila posible y yo suspiro.

– Lo siento Tina, tal vez en otro momento, ¿sí?

– Está bien, está bien. Mejor dime, ¿qué usarás en el baile? – comenta emocionada y yo me hundo un poco en mi asiento.

– No lo sé, la verdad no sé si iré al baile…

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero… – intenta decir mi amiga.

– No estoy de ánimo Tay-Tay y no tengo buenos recuerdos del baile de Sadie Hawkins. Además, dudo mucho que haya alguien que quiera ir conmigo así que me quedaré en casa… – le digo antes de que continúe y ella me mira un poco preocupada.

– Pero si alguien te invitara, tú… – insiste mi amiga pero esta vez tampoco puede continuar porque suena la campana anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

– ¡Corre, vamos a clase! ¡Ya es tarde! – le digo inmediatamente al escucharla y la tomo de la mano para llegar a nuestra siguiente clase.

En cuanto llegamos al salón saco mi cuaderno e intento concentrarme pero no me es muy posible. Sé que literalmente me ha salvado la campana esta vez y que tarde o temprano tendré que decidir si quiero ir al baile pero por lo pronto no tengo ganas de asistir. Apuesto que Tina encontrará un buen chico con quien asistir y Britt irá con Sam así que probablemente yo terminaré sobrando esa noche. Ok… También sé que eso no significa que no pueda divertirme con la compañía de mis amigos pero… – ¡Señor Anderson! – es la voz del maestro de álgebra la que me hace poner los pies en la tierra por un momento y siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí.

– ¿Sí? – me atrevo a decir.

– Pase al pizarrón… – me ordena el maestro y es hasta que veo el sistema de ecuaciones escrito frente a mí cuando comprendo que es probable que mi falta de atención me pase factura justo en este momento.

– _4 horas después –_

– _¿A quién vas a invitar al baile?_ – Eso es todo lo que he escuchado el resto del día en cualquier parte de la escuela. Sí. ese baile está siendo la sensación del momento y algo me dice que las chicas del Glee club no serán la excepción porque han desaparecido desde la última hora. Justo en este momento nos encontramos todos los chicos en la sala del coro pero todavía no hay señales de ellas. – ¿Tú sabes dónde están Britt y Tina? – me pregunta mi amigo después de un rato y yo lo miro por primera vez en el día.

– No, esta vez no me dijeron nada…

– ¿Te sientes mal hermano? Sabes que si nadie te invita podemos venir en grupo, ¿verdad? – me dice un poco preocupado y yo hago un esfuerzo por sonreír.

– No es eso Sam pero gracias… – es lo único que puedo decir porque la puerta del salón se abre y todos fijamos nuestra vista en ella.

– ¡Hey, chicos! Necesito un gran aplauso para recibir a estas lindas señoritas que quieren decirles algo esta tarde… – entra diciendo Mr. Shue seguido de nuestras compañeras del coro que están usando un lindo vestido azul que les sienta muy bien a todas. Y en cuanto toman sus posiciones ellas empiezan a cantar…

 _I know something about love_ _  
_ _You've gotta want it bad_ _  
_ _If that guy's got into your blood_ _  
_ _Go out and get him_

 _If you want him to be_ _  
_ _The very part of you_ _  
_ _Makes you want to breathe_ _  
_ _Here's the thing to do_

 _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're never gonna leave him_ _  
_ _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're always gonna love him_ _  
_ _Tell him, tell him, tell him,_ _  
_ _Tell him right now_

Las chicas realmente se están luciendo con la presentación, no sé cómo le han hecho para armar una coreografía como ésta en tan poco tiempo pero realmente lucen espectaculares. Podría jurarles que todos estamos con la boca abierta mientras ellas intercambian miradas para indicar quién seguirá con la siguiente estrofa…

 _I know something about love_ _  
_ _You gotta show it and_ _  
_ _Make him see the moon up above_ _  
_ _Reach out and get him_ _  
_ _If you want him to be_ _  
_ _Always by your side_ _  
_ _If you want him to_ _  
_ _Only think of you_

 _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're never gonna leave him_ _  
_ _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're always gonna love him_ _  
_ _Tell him, tell him, tell him,_ _  
_ _Tell him right now_

 _Ever since the world began_ _  
_ _It's been that way for man_ _  
_ _And women were created_ _  
_ _To make love their destiny_ _  
_ _Then why should true love be_ _  
_ _So complicated, oh, yeah!_

 _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're never gonna leave him_ _  
_ _Tell him that_ _  
_ _You're always gonna love him_ _  
_ _Tell him, tell him, tell him,_ _  
_ _Tell him right now_

– ¡Bravo! ¡Excelente chicas! – grita el maestro en cuanto ellas terminan su presentación mientras nosotros aplaudimos y no sé de dónde pero cada una de ellas saca una linda rosa y comienzan a avanzar hacia nosotros.

La primera en acercarse decididamente es Britt y sin lugar a dudas invita a mi mejor amigo al baile, quien no duda en aceptar y sellan su compromiso con un dulce beso. La siguiente es Marley quien invita a Jake de la misma forma que mi amiga y obviamente él acepta. En seguida pasan Kitty con Artie y Sugar con Ryder, quienes también aceptan complacidos y finalmente todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la única persona que falta y ella me mira a los ojos mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.

– Eh… Tina… – tengo que decir porque sé lo que se viene pero ella me hace callar.

– Déjame hablar Bling-Bling… – dice seriamente y yo asiento. – Temo que mi petición no va a ser tan cursi como las demás porque tú y yo sólo somos amigos pero tengo que advertirte que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta… – sigue diciendo y se escuchan algunas risas de fondo. – No pienso dejar que te quedes encerrado en tu casa esa noche así que te lo pido de la mejor forma posible… Blaine Anderson, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

– Sí Tay-Tay… – es lo único que puedo responder y Mr. Shue nos felicita a todos por tener a las mejores parejas de toda la escuela a nuestro lado. Es posible que si lo pienso un poco más me arrepienta de haber aceptado la invitación de mi amiga pero creo que ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, después de todo es nuestro último año en Mckinley y no puedo perderme ese baile, ¿no es así?

* * *

¿Alguna vez pensaron en la relatividad del tiempo? Parece que fue apenas ayer cuando me enteré del baile de este año y ahora resulta que ya ha llegado el día. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Según yo, hace unas cuantas horas estaba escuchando a las chicas hablar sobre sus vestidos y los zapatos que usarían pero resulta que en realidad, hace unas cuantas horas estaba pasando por Tina a su casa para poder venir al Baile. No voy a negar que se ve hermosa en ese vestido que ha elegido y estoy seguro que el consejo se ha lucido con la decoración del baile pero si les soy sincero, la decoración la he notado hace cinco minutos.

Sí, parece que estoy en el baile pero realmente no lo estoy. Tina se ha ido al tocador desde hace un rato y tal vez es por eso que todo ha venido a mi cabeza justo ahora otra vez. De cualquier manera, tengo que reconocer que he estado bastante entretenido estos días entre los detalles del baile, la selección de las canciones para las nacionales y esa idea que de un momento a otro suele brotar en mi cabeza pero que todavía no estoy seguro de lo que significa. A veces creo que es solo confusión pero otras veces, como en este momento, mientras veo a mi mejor amiga bailar a lado de su novio, me pregunto si de verdad yo pudiera…

– ¿No te estás divirtiendo Blaine? – la voz de Tina me hace dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y yo le sonrío.

– Sí es sólo que estaba pensando…

– Pues deja de pensar y ven a bailar conmigo… – dice jalándome a la pista de baile y gracias al cielo el DJ pone una canción lenta. – Creo que hasta acá escucho a tu cerebro trabajar, ¿en qué tanto piensas Blainey-Days? – me pregunta Tina después de un rato y una parte de mí me hace saber que es un buen momento para comentarle a alguien esa idea que tanto me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza.

– Tina… ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto me empezaran a interesar las mujeres? – le pregunto intentando sonar lo más naturalmente posible.

– ¿Las mujeres? Pues… – comienza a decir un poco sorprendida pero no la dejo continuar.

– Sé que suena como una locura pero… No lo sé… ¿Y si me pasara algo como a Britt? ¿Sería muy extraño?

– Supongo que no, el amor es amor y no se puede cuestionar… – me dice mi amiga con una sonrisa y yo intento sonreír pero me siento un poco angustiado.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que debo estar seguro Tina? ¿Qué tal que sólo es una tontería?

– ¿Nunca has besado a una chica antes? – escucho preguntar a mi amiga.

– Sí, a Rachel pero estaba borracho y cuando lo hice sin alcohol en mi cuerpo no me gustó nada… – le explico.

– Tal vez no era la chica adecuada… – me comenta desviando la mirada y ambos seguimos con nuestro baile.

– Tal vez…

– Podríamos hacer una prueba, si tú quieres… – dice Tina después de un rato y yo estoy un poco confundido.

– ¿Nosotros? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, ya sabes… Entre amigos…

– Eh… Supongo que está bien… – termino aceptando y fijo mi mirada en sus labios.

– Ok, entonces… – es lo último que dice antes de acercarse lentamente a mí y yo cierro los ojos esperando que nuestros labios se encuentren finalmente. Al principio es un simple roce pero poco a poco mi amiga me invita a profundizar el beso y le correspondo porque realmente quiero averiguar si hay algo, una señal que me indique qué es lo correcto pero el tiempo pasa y nada…

– ¿Y bien? – me pregunta mi amiga en cuanto nos separamos y yo no puedo evitar suspirar.

– Ammm… No quiero que te ofendas Tina pero… No sentí nada… Tú eres muy buena besando pero me refiero a… – intento explicar de la forma más delicada posible pero las palabras se me van cuando me doy cuenta que aun así he herido a mi amiga.

– Lo entiendo Blaine, tampoco soy la indicada… – la escucho decir y yo no sé qué más decir.

– Lo siento Tay-Tay, ¿me disculpas un momento?

– Adelante… – dice soltándome y yo me dirijo hacia la salida.

No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidí aceptar la propuesta de Tina. Una parte de mí sabía que no funcionaría y que sólo me estaba engañando pero deseaba saber si existía la posibilidad, si no era una completa locura que yo dijera que me interesaban las mujeres sabiendo que soy gay pero ya he comprobado que si lo es. ¿Por qué no pude sólo tomar como referencia el beso que tuve aquella vez con Rachel? ¿Por qué tuve que involucrar a mi amiga en todo este problema? Al menos ahora he comprobado nuevamente que no me pasa nada mágico con las chicas, no sé cómo le hace Britt con los chicos y con las chicas, pero el caso es que yo soy completamente gay…

– ¿Blaine? – escucho una voz detrás de mí e inmediatamente volteo para ver de quien se trata.

– ¿Sebastian?

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí… – me responde el castaño con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto confundido.

– Me enteré por ahí que hoy era el baile y supuse que no te divertirías mucho con tu pareja porque las chicas no son lo nuestro… – me dice divertido y sus palabras llegan más allá de lo que él piensa.

– Sí, ¿verdad? – digo sin pensar y él se sienta a mi lado.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Me invitarás al baile? – me pregunta sin más y yo regreso a la realidad.

– Yo…

– ¿O prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar? – sugiere con su aire seductor de siempre y yo tengo que negar con la cabeza.

– No lo creo Seb, tengo una pareja esperando por mí ahí adentro…

– Ya veo... Tu amiga la asiática, ¿verdad? – lo escucho decir y no me gusta nada lo que dice.

– No la llames así, su nombre es Tina… – tengo que decirle y él se ve apenado.

– Está bien, lo lamento Blainey… – dice mirándome auténticamente y yo sólo asiento. – ¿De verdad no me darás una oportunidad? – me pregunta después de un rato de silencio y yo me cubro la cara con las manos.

– En este momento Seb… No lo sé…

– Déjame demostrarte que las cosas pueden ser diferentes Blaine, yo no te voy a lastimar como lo hizo ese tonto. Por favor, confía en mí… ¿Sí? – insiste el castaño y comienzo a creer que todo me da vueltas.

– Quisiera hacerlo Seb pero no puedo darte una respuesta ahorita… – le digo honestamente y parece que una idea ha cruzado por su mente.

– ¿Podríamos hablar cuando regreses de las nacionales? Tal vez ya tengas una respuesta entonces… – lo escucho decir y después de analizar su propuesta me parece muy prudente.

– Hecho, te tendré una respuesta después de las nacionales…

– Puedo con eso, una semana se pasa volando… – me asegura con una sonrisa y yo intento devolvérsela.

– Gracias Seb y lamento no invitarte a pasar…

– No te preocupes cariño, nos vemos pronto… – dice depositando un beso en mi mejilla y agradezco que haya respetado mis límites.

– Sí Seb… – es lo único que puedo decir y lo veo alejarse lentamente hacia lo que parece es su auto.

Genial, ahora tengo una fecha límite para darle una respuesta a Sebastian y todavía no sé dónde rayos voy a encontrarla. ¿Acaso puedo complicarme un poco más la vida? Suficientes problemas tenía pensando en que había besado a una de mis amigas y en que probablemente la he herido con alguno de mis comentarios como para ahora pensar que tengo una semana para decirle a Seb si puedo darnos una oportunidad. Pero, ¿por qué sigo pensando en Sebastian? Lo mejor es que vaya a buscar a Tina y hable con ella, lo último que quiero es que las cosas terminen mal entre nosotros por una tontería y creo que ella tiene que saber que al final de cuentas me ha ayudado, si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría tan seguro de que lo mío, como dice Sebastian, no son las mujeres.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Ojalá no tengan muchas ganas de matar a mi Blainey porque está "ligeramente" confundido... Les prometo que esa situación cambiará muy pronto pero mientras tanto, agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) ¡Saluditos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Si creía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor pues estaba equivocado. La noche del baile regresé a buscar a Tina al gimnasio pero no la encontré por ninguna parte, Britt y Sam estaban muy ocupados así que no se dieron cuenta hacia donde se había dirigido nuestra amiga, por lo que no pude hablar con ella aquel día. Ya sé, seguramente estarán pensando que pude aclarar las cosas con ella en la escuela pero no. Para mi desgracia Tina no se ha presentado a Mckinley desde el viernes pasado y todos estamos muy preocupados porque hoy salimos hacia Los Ángeles para las nacionales del día de mañana.

– ¿Qué haremos si Tina no aparece en el aeropuerto? Nos hará falta un integrante para la competencia… – dice Artie inevitablemente al observar que los minutos pasan y nuestra amiga no llega.

– Llegará Artie, llegará… – me atrevo a asegurarle y él parece incrédulo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Dónde está ese ánimo? Confiemos en Tina y mejor suban sus cosas al autobús porque ya es tarde… – interviene el maestro y todos lo miran.

– Está bien… – dicen resignados y comienzan a salir con dirección al autobús.

– ¿Te has podido comunicar con ella? – le pregunto a Sam que viene entrando al salón.

– No, su celular me manda a buzón y en su casa parece que no hay nadie…

– ¿Qué le habrá pasado Sammy? – pregunta esta vez Britt y ojalá hubiera una respuesta para ella.

– No lo sé bebé…

– Chicos, sé que están preocupados y que esto es difícil pero vamos, no queremos que nos deje el avión… – nos dice Mr. Shue y después de intercambiar algunas miradas llenas de preocupación, lo obedecemos.

– Sí… – es lo único que podemos responder y salimos del salón siguiendo al maestro hacia donde están todos los demás.

En vano son los intentos que seguimos haciendo por comunicarnos con Tina porque no responde a los mensajes ni contesta las llamadas. No sé dónde se ha metido nuestra amiga y comienzo a preocuparme de verdad porque ella no es de las que abandona la escuela sin una buena razón. Hay una parte de mí que me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que sea a causa de lo que pasó esa noche pero… No, puede ser eso. Tiene que ser otra cosa porque ella estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo y porque si se hubiera sentido incómoda me lo hubiera dicho, ¿cierto? Por eso somos amigos…

Al estar arriba del autobús desecho del todo esa idea porque simplemente es imposible. Durante el camino cruzo los dedos para que al llegar al aeropuerto ella esté ahí esperándonos pero no es suficiente porque Tina no ha llegado. A pesar de que la esperanza no abandona nuestros cuerpos es evidente que su fuerza se está debilitando, cada vez está más y más cerca la hora de salida y nosotros seguimos contemplando hacia la entrada principal del aeropuerto para ver si viene nuestra amiga. Sin embargo, el reloj sigue avanzando y finalmente llega el momento que todos queríamos evitar. – Pasajeros del vuelo que despega a las 11:15am con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, favor de pasar al túnel de abordaje… – escuchamos decir a la señorita por el altavoz y todos nos miramos entre sí.

– Ya es hora… – dice muy a su pesar Mr. Shue.

– ¿Y qué haremos sin…? – comienza a decir Artie pero Jake no lo deja continuar.

– ¡Tina!

– Sí, eso iba a decir, ¿qué haremos sin Tina? – sigue nuestro amigo y Jake lo gira en su silla para que vea hacia una dirección en específico.

– ¡No! ¡Ahí está Tina! – dice el moreno.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos todos y seguimos su mirada hasta encontrarnos con nuestra amiga que viene con su maleta a toda prisa.

– Hola chicos, no planeaban irse sin mí, ¿o sí? – dice con una sonrisa y Britt corre a sus brazos.

– ¡Tina! – la escuchamos decir y Mr. Shue tiene que interrumpir el abrazo.

– Aquí está tu boleto, vamos chicos. ¡Todos a bordo! – dice guiándonos a todos hacia el túnel de abordaje y nosotros los seguimos.

Intento acercarme a mi amiga para averiguar qué ha pasado pero no puedo porque todos quieren abrazarla y hablar con ella. No es hasta que todos se acomodan con sus respectivas parejas dentro del avión cuando por fin puedo acercarme pero ella ni siquiera me mira. – ¿Dónde habías estado Tay-Tay? – tengo que preguntar mientras ella continúa acomodando su equipaje de mano en la parte superior.

– En casa… – la escucho decir de manera cortante.

– ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto una vez que termina y ella sólo asiente sin darme una respuesta verbal. – Tina… ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros? – me obligo a preguntar buscando su mirada y ella me mira por dos segundos.

– Sí…

– ¿Y por qué siento que algo va mal? – le digo preocupado y ella suspira pesadamente antes de mirarme a los ojos.

– Está bien, lamento haberme desaparecido…

– ¿Lo lamentas? Te estuve buscando la noche del baile y no te encontré por ninguna parte, llamé a tu celular y mis llamadas fueron desviadas, ¿sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti? – me desahogo al fin y ella refleja pesar en su mirada.

– Lo siento Blaine, quería estar sola… – es su respuesta.

– Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste?

– Yo… Yo cometí un error esa noche… – me dice apenada.

– ¿Lo dices por el beso? Precisamente yo quería agradecerte que… – comienzo a decir pero ella no me deja continuar.

– ¡No! No lo digas por favor… – me suplica.

– Pero…

– Por favor Blaine, si me tienes un poco de cariño no lo hagas… – la escucho decir y sé que hay algo que tengo que saber.

– Está bien pero… – intento decir pero soy interrumpido nuevamente.

– Sé lo que vas a decir Blaine, sé que ese beso te sirvió para confirmar quién eres pero no me hagas escucharlo de tu boca, ¿quieres? – me dice con la mirada herida y yo intento comprender todo.

– ¿Ese fue el error, verdad? Tay-Tay nuestra amistad puede soportar esto y más, yo no quiero que nos separemos por algo como esto…

– Tú no lo entiendes Blaine… – dice casi en un susurro.

– Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo Tina… – insisto suplicante.

– ¿De verdad no lo ves? – me pregunta confundida.

– ¿El error? ¡Claro que lo veo! Jamás debí aceptar que me besaras porque…

– ¡No Blaine! No me refiero a eso… – dice desesperada y yo la miro extrañado.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto.

– Olvídalo Blaine, no necesitas saberlo…

– Pero Tina… – intento insistir pero la voz de Mr. Shue no me deja continuar.

– ¡Hey, chicos! Me acaban de confirmar las habitaciones del hotel pero temo que dado que el presupuesto es bajo, ustedes dormirán en parejas y algunos tendrán que quedarse en el suelo porque nos faltan dos habitaciones…

– ¡¿Qué?! Ni sueñen que yo dormiré como un perro eh… – se queja Kitty.

– Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo chicos… – intenta tranquilizarla el maestro y yo levanto la mano.

– ¡Yo tengo una idea Mr. Shue! – le digo entusiasmado.

– Dime Blaine…

– Tal vez mi hermano pueda aceptarnos a algunos en su casa… – comento tentativamente y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

– No suena mal pero no quisiera abusar de Cooper…

– ¡Vamos! Él no tendrá ningún problema, se lo aseguro… – le digo emocionado al pensar que podré ver a mi hermano y él ríe.

– Está bien, en cuanto aterricemos, llámalo… – termina diciendo y justo eso es lo que pretendo hacer en cuanto lleguemos al aeropuerto. Dicho esto volteo a ver a Tina para continuar nuestra charla pero me doy cuenta que ha cerrado los ojos y decido dejarla descansar un poco en lo que llegamos, después de todo, ya habrá tiempo para que nos pongamos al corriente, ¿no?

El vuelo de Ohio a Los Ángeles dura alrededor de cuatro horas en las que tengo que entretenerme escuchando música o leyendo porque mi acompañante se queda profundamente dormida. La verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmado de llegar a nuestro destino porque sé que mi hermano no se negará a darnos asilo en su casa. Ya quiero ver a Cooper para contarle tantas cosas y para preguntarle cómo le ha ido con Kate así que en cuanto llegamos despierto a Tina y le ayudo a bajar su equipaje para estar listos cuanto antes.

– ¡Cooper! – grito en cuanto veo a mi hermano esperando por nosotros en el aeropuerto y corro a su encuentro.

– ¡Enano! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

– ¡No me llames así Cooper! – me quejo de inmediato y él ríe.

– Sí Coop, este año ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros más de los que crees… – le dice Sam acercándose a nosotros junto con Britt y Tina.

– ¡Sam! – lo reprendo también por el tono en el que lo dice y esta vez todos ríen.

– Es una broma hermano… – me asegura mi amigo y después de saludarlo, mi hermano nos recorre a los cuatro con la mirada.

– Me alegra verlos a los cuatro, ¿cómo están chicas? – dice con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien Coop… – le responde Tina.

– ¡Qué bueno! Y tú… – comenta mi hermano señalando a Britt. – Ya me enteré que estás saliendo con cierto rubio, eh…

– Wow, las noticias vuelan… – contesta mi amigo en su lugar y me dirige una mirada curiosa.

– ¡Yo no le dije nada! – me defiendo y todos ríen nuevamente.

– No, él es inocente Sam, fue mamá quien me informó de todo… – explica Cooper y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Mamá… – no puedo evitar decir.

– Sí pero dejemos esto para después, ¿sólo ustedes vendrán conmigo? – dice finalmente mi hermano y nuestro maestro se acerca a nosotros.

– Sí, no quiero cargarte la mano muchacho… – le responde él detrás de mi hermano y Coop voltea sorprendido.

– ¡Mr. Shue! No se preocupe, puedo con ellos… – dice mientras estrecha su mano.

– Gracias Cooper, nos vemos mañana temprano para los ensayos. ¡Descansen chicos! – nos dice el maestro antes de irse.

– Hasta mañana… – respondemos al unísono nosotros y al ver que se ha alejado mi hermano toma mi maleta.

– Bueno, pues andando. La buena noticia es que le tocará una habitación a cada uno… – comenta mientras comienza a caminar y veo que mi amigo intercambia una mirada con su novia.

– No lo sé, nosotros podríamos compartir… – dice Sam al aire y mi hermano se detiene para mirarlos un tanto divertido.

– Ya veremos chicos, ya veremos… – es lo único que responde antes de continuar con nuestro camino y no se vuelve a tocar el tema hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Al final Cooper decide sabiamente dejar que la pareja elija lo que quiere porque ya son lo suficientemente mayores para tomar sus decisiones y en efecto terminan compartiendo habitación mientras yo me instalo en la que Cooper tiene adaptada para mí y Tina se queda en la otra que está junto a la mía. Una vez que suben mis amigos a descansar a sus habitaciones yo decido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y me siento junto a la piscina unos minutos mientras cierro los ojos.

– ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? – es Cooper quien me hace regresar a la realidad después de un rato y en cuanto me doy cuenta de ello veo que él está a mi lado ofreciéndome un vaso de limonada.

– Bien Coop… – le respondo aceptando el detalle y él me mira.

– ¿En serio? – me pregunta incrédulo.

– Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

– Estuviste muy callado en el camino al igual que tu amiga Tina… – me explica mi hermano y yo siento una punzada en el pecho.

– Creo que hice una tontería Coop… – comienzo a decir no muy convencido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Besé a Tina… – termino confesando y él casi se ahoga con su limonada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grita exaltado.

– La besé porque creí sentir atracción por una mujer pero… – intento decir pero él no me deja continuar.

– ¿La utilizaste Blaine? – me pregunta seriamente.

– ¡No! Ella estuvo de acuerdo pero no funcionó y ahora las cosas están mal entre nosotros… – le explico rápidamente y él asiente.

– ¿No piensas hablar con ella? – lo escucho decir después de un rato.

– Lo intenté en el avión pero nos interrumpieron y…

– Puedes ir ahora Blaine... – insiste.

– Pero, ¿y si no quiere verme? – le pregunto un poco temeroso.

– ¿Quieres de regreso a tu amiga o no? – pregunta mi hermano.

– Sí. – respondo sin dudar.

– Entonces ve… – me anima.

– Está bien Coop, tienes razón… – digo finalmente y él sonríe.

– Lo sé... – lo escucho decir y río antes de levantarme y caminar rumbo a las escaleras hasta que su voz me detiene. – ¡Blaine, espera!

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto yo esta vez.

– Sólo una pregunta…

– ¿Cuál? – le digo confundido.

– ¿La chica por la que creíste sentir atracción era Tina? – me pregunta Coop y no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso pero aun así respondo.

– No… – digo sinceramente y él rueda los ojos.

– Con razón… – lo escucho decir.

– ¿Con razón, qué?

– Las cosas no funcionan así Blaine. Cuando te gustaba Kurt, ¿crees que habrías sentido lo mismo besando a otro chico? – intenta explicarme y yo pienso seriamente en lo que está diciendo.

– La verdad es que no…

– Pues en este caso es lo mismo… – me dice casi exasperado y una duda parece resurgir en mí pero enseguida decido apagarla.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy de acuerdo con Seb, las chicas no son lo nuestro… – le digo terminantemente y él me mira sorprendido.

– ¿Seb? – pregunta curioso.

– Sí…

– Ay, Blainey… Parece que tienes muchas cosas que contarme… – me dice divertido y hasta ahora entiendo que tendré que darle todos los detalles a Coop sobre mi encuentro con Sebastian.

– Eh, yo… – comienzo a decir algo nervioso y él ríe.

– Pero será más tarde, tranquilo. Ve con Tina y arregla las cosas… – me tranquiliza y yo suelto el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– Gracias Coop… – es lo único que puedo decir antes de dirigirme a la habitación que le ha sido asignada a mi amiga pero al llegar ahí me detengo a un lado de la puerta porque de pronto la escucho cantar…

 _I don't know how to love him_ _  
_ _What to do, how to move him_ _  
_ _I've been changed, yes really changed_ _  
_ _In these past few days, when I've seen myself,_ _  
_ _I seem like someone else_ _  
_

 _I don't know how to take this_ _  
_ _I don't see why he moves me_ _  
_ _He's a man. He's just a man_ _  
_ _And I've had so many men before,_ _  
_ _In very many ways,_ _  
_ _He's just one more._ _  
_

Su voz es perfecta pero está llena de… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué es lo que la hace sentir de esa manera? Quiero decir, es obvio que ella está enamorada, ¿no? Eso no debería ser un problema para nadie. Sin embargo, el amor no siempre es como uno quiere y a veces no nos… ¿Será eso? ¿Será que el chico que le gusta a mi amiga está tan ciego que no puede darse cuenta que ella lo ama? A pesar de conocerla tan bien y de llamarme su amigo, en este momento me siento como un intruso que no sabe si debería avanzar para contemplar la escena o si debería quedarme justo aquí escondido escuchando su dulce voz…

 _Should I bring him down?_ _  
_ _Should I scream and shout?_ _  
_ _Should I speak of love,_ _  
_ _Let my feelings out?_ _  
_ _I never thought I'd come to this_ _  
_ _What's it all about?_

 _Don't you think it's rather funny,_ _  
_ _I should be in this position_ _  
_ _I'm the one who's always been_ _  
_ _So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,_ _  
_ _Running every show_ _  
_ _He scares me so_ _  
_

Dejo mi dilema atrás y finalmente doy un paso hacia la entrada para darme cuenta que mi amiga canta con ese sentimiento hacia su celular donde seguramente tiene alguna foto del chico que la ha enamorado.

 _I never thought I'd come to this_ _  
_ _What's it all about?_ _  
_ _What's it all about?_ _  
_

Después de unos segundos veo que ella gira hacia la ventana y se queda perdida en el paisaje antes de continuar con el resto de su canción…

 _Yet, if he said he loved me,_ _  
_ _I'd be lost. I'd be frightened_ _  
_ _I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_ _  
_ _I'd turn my head. I'd back away_ _  
_ _I wouldn't want to know_

 _He scares me so_ _  
_ _Ooh, I want him so_ _  
_ _I love him so_

En cuanto termina la canción veo que ella limpia una lágrima que ha rodado por su mejilla y sin pensarlo abro la boca. – Con esa voz, seguro que ganaremos las nacionales… – le digo aplaudiendo por su actuación y ella voltea a verme entre sorprendida y asustada.

– ¿Blaine? No te escuché llegar, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?

– Hace un rato… – le respondo tranquilamente.

– Escuchaste toda la canción, ¿no es así? No era mi intención que… – comienza a decir demasiado rápido y yo me acerco a ella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

– ¡Hey, calma! Tu interpretación fue hermosa, sólo hay algo que no entiendo…

– ¿Qué? – me pregunta nerviosa.

– ¿Para quién va dirigida esa canción? – le digo curioso y ella desvía la mirada.

– No es necesario que lo sepas…

– ¡Oh, vamos Tay-Tay! Somos amigos y podemos confiarnos este tipo de cosas, ¿recuerdas? – le digo divertido y ella ni siquiera voltea a verme. – Dime, quiero saber quién es el afortunado… – le insisto buscando su mirada.

– Yo, tú… Quiero decir… – dice negando con la cabeza y yo no puedo evitar reír.

– Tina, sólo dilo… – le sugiero tranquilamente.

– ¿Sólo lo digo? – me pregunta acercándose a mí y yo tomo sus manos entre las mías.

– Sí, confía en mí… – le digo con una sonrisa y ella toma mucho aire antes de hablar.

– Ok, yo… Blaine, yo sí sentí algo con el beso que nos dimos… – la escucho decir y creo que no escuché bien.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido y ella me mira a los ojos mientras aprieta un poco mis manos.

– En realidad, desde hace algún tiempo yo… Yo he comenzado a sentir cosas por ti y sé que es ridículo porque es imposible que tú te intereses en una chica, pero esa noche… Esa noche con todo lo que dijiste quise creer que tal vez yo… – comienza a decir pero juro que no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

– Tina… – intento decir pero ella sigue hablando.

– Pero ya sé que es imposible y en esta semana me ha quedado claro, sólo que todavía no sé cómo dejar de sentir esto cada vez que te veo o… ¡Dios! ¿Estoy arruinando esto, verdad? – dice claramente apenada y yo quiero decir algo pero estoy en shock.

– Yo… – es la única palabra que sale de mi garganta.

– Blaine, dime algo… – me suplica mi amiga y sé que tengo que hacerlo.

– Tina, soy un completo idiota… – digo al comprender todo.

– No digas eso…

– ¿Que no lo diga? Pero si sólo es la verdad, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pude haber evitado que pasara todo esto pero no… – sigo con mi discurso y veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas antes de interrumpirme.

– Blaine, no es tu culpa es la mía por… – comienza a decir pero la detengo antes de que continúe.

– No, no es culpa de ninguno. – Le digo firmemente y atrapo sus manos cuando quiere separarlas de las mías. – Nosotros no elegimos de quién enamorarnos Tay-Tay y bueno, la verdad es que me siento halagado por ser yo pero me alegra mucho que entiendas que yo no puedo ni podré corresponderte porque ya sabes, soy gay… – sigo diciendo y ella sonríe tristemente. – Pero no quisiera que esto nos afecte más de lo necesario así que tenemos dos opciones y yo me adaptaré a la que tú elijas. Primera, me alejo de ti un tiempo para que puedas aclarar lo que sientes y después vemos si podemos seguir siendo amigos. O segunda, seguimos de aquí en adelante juntos, como dos buenos amigos que quieren disfrutar al máximo sus últimos días en McKinley antes de ir a la Universidad y le dejamos todo al tiempo.

– Eh, yo… – dice pensativa cuando termino de hablar pero veo que no salen las palabras de su boca así que intervengo una vez más.

– Si me lo preguntas, yo me inclino por la segunda. No imagino mis días sin una de mis mejores amigas… – le digo honestamente y ella me mira a los ojos.

– Yo tampoco bling-bling, pero… – dice insegura.

– ¿Pero, qué? – le exijo saber.

– ¿Sin rencores? – me pregunta avergonzada y yo río.

– ¡No seas tonta, nunca los hubo! – le digo divertido y ella sonríe. – Ven acá… – es lo último que digo antes de jalarla en un abrazo y ella me corresponde.

Vaya que ha sido una sorpresa el descubrir los sentimientos de Tina pero finalmente somos amigos y sé que podemos superar esto satisfactoriamente. Seguro pronto ella encontrará un chico más apuesto que yo y podrá olvidar este enamoramiento pasajero así como yo… Quiero decir, así como yo también habré olvidado este asunto. Porque, ¿de qué otro enamoramiento podría estar hablando yo?

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos, hasta aquí otro capítulo. Parece que las cosas se van aclarando, o tal vez no... Ya lo averiguarán en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_

 _ ***La canción es I don't know how to love him - versión glee (que obvio conocen).**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Puedo decir que después de aclarar las cosas con Tina todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella ya no se siente culpable y tampoco incómoda a mi alrededor, por lo que ambos nos disponemos a ser tan amigos como siempre. Y es por eso que en la noche antes de dormir cenamos junto con Cooper en la cocina porque nuestros amigos se han quedado profundamente dormidos y nos ha dado pena despertarlos. Es ahí cuando le cuento a Cooper sobre lo que ha estado pasando con Sebastian desde el día que me besó en el concurso y también sobre la propuesta que me hizo la semana pasada.

– Yo creo que no tienes que desechar la idea por completo Blaine, él realmente parece muy enamorado de ti… – escucho decir a Tina después de un rato que nos quedamos todos en silencio.

– Lo sé… – digo un tanto afligido y mi hermano parece notarlo.

– Pero por más enamorado que esté ese chico si tú no estás seguro de querer salir con él no lo hagas. Quiero decir, si quieres darle una oportunidad, adelante pero no apresures las cosas… – interviene Cooper sabiamente.

– En eso tu hermano tiene razón… – concuerda mi amiga.

– Lo sé y gracias por su apoyo pero la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que quiero justo en este momento…

– En ese caso, yo sólo te diré que la respuesta está en tu corazón así que antes de tomar una decisión escucha lo que te quiere decir… – dice mi hermano muy seguro de su respuesta y ambos lo vemos sorprendidos.

– Qué cursi se escuchó eso Cooper, ¿quieres contarnos qué te ha dicho tu corazón últimamente? – le pregunto curioso y él abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? Esto no es sobre mí squirrel…

– Tal vez no lo era pero ya que estamos en terreno, ¿qué hay de tu vida amorosa Cooper? – insisto divertido y él rueda los ojos.

– ¡Sí Coop, cuéntanos! ¿Tienes novia? – me apoya mi amiga.

– Chicos, creo que ya es hora de dormir… – dice mientras comienza a recoger los platos pero yo lo detengo.

– No seas cobarde Cooper, cuéntanos qué ha pasado con Kate…

– ¿Kate? ¿Cuál Kate? – dice fingiendo demencia.

– ¿Me vas a decir que no conoces a ninguna Kate? – le pregunto divertido.

– Sí conozco a una pero ella y yo sólo somos amigos… – me responde desviando la mirada.

– ¿Amigos que duermen juntos? – presiono un poco y al parecer él no se lo espera.

– ¡Blaine Anderson! – me grita justo antes de tomar un poco de su vaso de agua y yo río.

– ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Ya tengo cuñada! – grito emocionado.

– Baja la voz que vas a despertar a los tortolos… – me reprende.

– No estaría gritando si cierta persona no se negara a hablar de sus sentimientos hacia cierta Kate…

– Bueno, creo que es un mal de familia hermanito… – dice defendiéndose y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Eso fue… – comienzo a decir pero mi amiga me interrumpe.

– Bueno, ya es suficiente. Ya que ninguno de los dos va a decir nada más interesante me iré a dormir…

– Descansa Tay-Tay… – le digo con una sonrisa.

– Buenas noches Tina… – sigue mi hermano y ella se levanta.

– Hasta mañana chicos… – dice antes de desaparecer rumbo a las escaleras y yo me quedo mirando fijamente a Cooper.

– No aguantas nada Coop… – me atrevo a decir y él rueda los ojos.

– Mira quién lo dice… – es su respuesta. – Me alegra que hayas solucionado todo con tu amiga…

– Yo también, no sé qué haría sin ella… – le digo sinceramente y él sonríe.

– ¿Y piensas decirme quién era esa chica por la que te sentiste atraído? – me pregunta después de un rato y esta vez soy yo el que desvía la mirada.

– No, claro que no y mejor olvídalo porque puedo ser igual de terco que tú… – le aseguro mientras me levanto de la mesa para recoger lo que falta pero él me hace una seña de que lo deje como está.

– Lo sé, eres un Anderson…

– Y tengo buenos maestros, descansa Cooper… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y él ríe.

– Igual enano… – es lo último que escucho decir a mi hermano antes de que yo suba a mi habitación y decida que lo mejor es dormir cuanto antes porque seguro me espera un largo día.

* * *

Por la mañana todo parece muy tranquilo, mi alarma ha sonado hace cinco minutos y yo tengo que levantarme para meterme a la ducha cuanto antes pero no es eso lo que me saca de la cama sino un olor a panqueques recién horneados. Un segundo, ¿panqueques recién horneados? ¡Cooper ni siquiera sabe encender la estufa! Definitivamente algo interesante debe estar pasando en la cocina y es precisamente por ese pensamiento por el que decido bajar las escaleras sin preocuparme de mi atuendo. – ¡Wow! ¿A qué se debe todo esto? – digo inevitablemente al ver el comedor lleno de fruta, jugo, café, panqueques y demás.

– Es un día especial, ¿no? – me responde Cooper.

– Sí, pero… ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto? – le pregunto incrédulo y él ríe.

– Digamos que conseguí un poco de ayuda… – termina confesando y detrás de él veo que aparece una cara familiar.

– ¡Hola! – me saluda la chica emocionada y yo no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

– ¡Oh! Hola Kate, un gusto verte…

– Lo mismo digo, tu hermano me dijo que participarías en las Nacionales con tus amigos. Espero que no te moleste si los acompañamos… – me explica mientras deja unos platos en la mesa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – le digo naturalmente y ella sonríe.

– Genial, pero antes de eso todos debemos desayunar algo… – me dice dulcemente y yo estoy a punto de responder pero alguien más me gana.

– ¡Eso suena perfecto! ¿Acaso huelo panqueques recién hechos? – comenta mi amigo desde las escaleras y ambos reímos.

– Nunca cambias Sam… – escucho la voz de Tina y los veo aparecer a los tres detrás de mí.

– Kate, ellos son Sam, Tina y Brittany mis mejores amigos… – los presento.

– Mucho gusto chicos. Yo soy Kate, amiga de la familia… – responde inmediatamente y yo le dirijo una mirada a mi hermano que seguramente ha captado. – Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¡Sírvanse! – nos anima ella y mi amigo es el primero en tomarle la palabra.

Sobra decir que todo lo que probamos es delicioso, esa mujer es realmente buena en la cocina y apuesto que podrá enseñarle algunas cosas a mi hermano. Tampoco voy a decir que cocina mejor que mi mejor amiga porque eso simplemente es imposible, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me preparaba cuando estaba sumido en mi depresión y aunque casi no comía nada puedo decir que siempre había algo en su comida que me hacía dudar en continuar con mi huelga de hambre. – ¿Y ya saben dónde van a estudiar el próximo año? – es la voz de Kate la que me hace abandonar mis pensamientos a la mitad del desayuno.

– Sí, yo iré a la universidad de Columbia para estudiar arte dramático... – responde Tina.

– Yo también apliqué para esa universidad... – le sigue Sam y ambos chocan sus manos.

– Y yo hice mi solicitud en Pittsburg para danza… – dice finalmente Britt y todos me miran esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Por qué todos están hablando en pasado? – tengo que preguntar antes de cualquier otra cosa.

– Porque las convocatorias se cierran esta semana… – me responde Sam naturalmente.

– Blaine, dinos que ya hiciste tus solicitudes… – me dice Tina un poco preocupada y yo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué? Yo ni siquiera sabía que…

– ¡¿No has hecho ninguna solicitud?! – gritan mis amigos alarmados ante mi respuesta y de pronto me siento más pequeño a su lado.

– Eh, no… – tengo que responder.

– Calma, aún tiene tiempo y seguro ya tiene el lugar ideal, ¿verdad hermanito? – interviene Cooper en mi defensa y yo lo miro apenado.

– Eh, no…

– ¡¿Cómo que no?! – me grita exasperado.

– Pues no… Yo iba a aplicar para NYADA o para NYU pero Kurt estará ahí y… – comienzo a decir pero no me dejan terminar.

– ¿Y ya no quieres ir a Nueva York? – me pregunta Britt.

– La verdad es que no chicos, no quiero saber nada de esa ciudad por el momento…

– ¿Entonces? ¿Para cuál universidad aplicarás? – insiste Sam.

– No lo sé…

– Podrías considerar la UCLA… – me sugiere Kate.

– No conozco su programa y… – intento decir pero Cooper no me deja continuar.

– Basta, no más pretextos. Podemos encargarnos de eso después de que los declaren campeones nacionales, ¿no te gustaría vivir conmigo aquí? – dice mi hermano.

– No estoy seguro Coop…

– Wow, no sé cómo tomar eso… – se queja indignado.

– No es por ti Coop, es que en realidad toda mi vida había idealizado Nueva York y ahora tengo tantos malos recuerdos que… – comienzo a decir pero no puedo continuar.

– Blaine, hay más universidades en el país. No tiene nada de malo que cambies de opinión a última hora… – dice mi hermano intentando tranquilizarme.

– ¿Y si yo…?

– Y si tú, ¿qué? – pregunta curioso.

– ¿Ysiyometomaraelaño? – digo rápidamente esperando que no me entienda pero lo hace.

– ¿Qué? Papá te mataría… – lo escucho decir.

– Pero podría trabajar para pagar la universidad y… – digo en mi defensa y él pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

– Blaine, piensa bien por qué quieres tomarte el año… – dice mirándome a los ojos y yo desvío la mirada.

– Porque, porque…

– No, no me respondas ahora. Dímelo después, pero ahorita come que se nos hará tarde… – es lo último que dice alguno de nosotros antes de que terminemos de desayunar y yo inmediatamente me voy a la ducha.

En cuanto todos estamos listos mi hermano nos lleva en su camioneta para reunirnos con Mr. Shue en el Grand Olympic. El camino no es muy largo y después de dejar en sus lugares a Cooper y a la "amiga de la familia" nosotros nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del escenario pero en el camino nos encontramos con que los chicos del coro y el maestro aún están afuera. – Hola chicos, tenemos malas noticias… – nos dice Mr. Shue al vernos llegar y nosotros lo miramos preocupados.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntamos al unísono.

– Una de nuestras canciones se repite con la de otro coro y hay que cambiarla porque ellos ya están registrados… – nos explica el maestro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar una nueva canción? – pregunta Sam exaltado.

– De hecho, yo tengo una… – dice una voz apenas audible y todos volteamos a ver de quién se trata.

– ¿La que me mostraste el otro día? – le pregunta Britt a Marley y ella pasa al frente.

– ¡Sí! Brittany conoce muy bien la letra… – dice la castaña emocionada.

– En ese caso, podría cantarla Brittany. ¿No te molesta Marley? – le pregunta Mr. Shue y ella niega con la cabeza.

– No, para nada. Pero debo advertirles que es un dueto…

– Entonces seguro que Blaine puede cantar con ella, ¿qué dices Blaine? – sugiere el maestro y mi corazón se acelera al comprender lo que ha dicho.

– Eh… Está bien…

– ¡Sí, perfecto! – grita Britt emocionada y todos ríen.

– ¡Excelente! Marley ven conmigo, los demás vayan a practicar… – dice el maestro para ir a registrarnos y todos le hacemos caso.

– Te va a encantar la canción Blaine, ven… – me asegura mi mejor amiga antes de jalarme para ir a ensayar y yo la acompaño.

¿Qué puedo decir? En efecto, la letra de la canción es perfecta y puedo aprenderla rápidamente. No pasa mucho tiempo después de que terminamos nuestro ensayo general cuando nos llaman a tomar nuestros lugares para que comience la competencia. Antes de nosotros pasan dos coros a los que sinceramente no presto atención porque mi corazón está latiendo de una forma extraña desde que me dijeron que iba a cantar con mi mejor amiga. No sé lo que me está pasando pero supongo que son nervios por haber llegado a las Nacionales, todavía no lo puedo creer pero tengo que asimilarlo en cuanto nos llaman a tomar nuestras posiciones en el escenario para comenzar con nuestro espectáculo.

Esta vez hay un número de los chicos y uno de las chicas así que todos tenemos oportunidad para lucirnos en el escenario. Comenzamos con Hall o fame, seguida de I love it y cuando estamos cantando los últimos versos de esta canción me doy cuenta que enseguida va nuestro dueto. Mi corazón se detiene unos segundos antes de latir desenfrenadamente al escuchar las primeras notas de nuestra canción y finalmente escucho la cálida voz de Britt con los primeros versos…

 _I can't stay here,  
I am not the girl who runs and hides  
Afraid of what could be and_

 _I will go there  
I need time but know  
that things are always closer than they seem  
Now I'll do more than dream._

Canta mi amiga dulcemente y me hace una seña para que pase al frente con ella y cantemos juntos el coro mientras las palabras de la canción hacen eco en mi cabeza.

 _Yeah, I'm gonna fly,_ _  
_ _Gonna crash right through the sky_ _  
_ _Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_ _  
_ _Show everyone (Show everyone)_ _  
_ _That's it's all or nothing_ _  
_ _All or nothing_

 _This is my life_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna live it twice_ _  
_ _There's no in between (There's no in between)_ _  
_ _Take it to extreme (To extreme)._ _  
_ _'Cause it's all or nothing_ _  
_ _All or nothing_ _  
_ _Or nothing at all_

No voy a vivir dos veces, cuánta razón hay en esas palabras. Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza el hecho de que no habrá una segunda oportunidad para realizar las cosas de una manera diferente. ¿Será que de alguna forma estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Quiero seguir pensando en eso pero un suave roce de la piel de Britt contra la mía me hace regresar tempestivamente a la realidad y me doy cuenta que seguimos cantando en el auditorio y que esta vez es mi turno de comenzar con la estrofa…

 _I can't give up_ _  
_ _Can't just let it burn_ _  
_ _And watch the fire_ _  
_ _Has starts to turn to dust._

 _And now please don't judge me._ _  
_ _Take my hand and say_ _  
_ _you'll always wish be well and send me luck_ _  
_ _'Cause that would be enough, yeah._

No sé en qué momento pasa pero mi mano está siendo sostenida por la de mi mejor amiga y sé que ella seguirá siendo mi apoyo aunque no decida ir a la Universidad como todos esperan, sé que Brittany jamás me juzgará y siempre me deseará lo mejor, justo como dice la canción. Entre verso y verso veo que mi amiga me guiña un ojo animándome a seguir cantando con ella una vez más el coro y así lo hago mientras la gente se pone de pie en el auditorio para contemplar nuestra interpretación. Parece que esa letra le ha llegado al corazón a más de uno porque veo algunos pañuelos entre la audiencia y en definitiva el show debe continuar…

 _Nothing can stop us now  
There was never a shadow of doubt_

 _That..._

 _I'm gonna fly (Gonna fly!)_ _  
_ _Gonna crash right through the sky_ _  
_ _Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_ _  
_ _Show everyone (Show everyone)_ _  
_ _That it's_ _  
_ _All or nothing_ _  
_ _All or nothing_

 _'Cause_

 _This is my life!_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna live it twice_ _  
_ _There's no in-between (No in-between)_ _  
_ _Take it to extremes (To extreme)_ _  
_ _'Cause it's_ _  
_ _All or nothing_ _  
_ _All or nothing_ _at all_

La música no termina todavía mientras nos movemos todos por el escenario repitiendo a más no poder esa frase que me ha dejado pensando esta tarde. _All or nothing…_ ¿Será que el destino quiere decirme algo? ¿Será que hay algo que no estoy viendo? No estoy muy seguro de lo que se trata pero sé que toda la letra de esa canción me ha hecho sentir su contenido, y bueno, el hecho de cantarla con mi mejor amiga, sentirla cerca una vez más, creer que con cada palabra me está animando a tomar la mejor decisión asegurándome que estará ahí si el riesgo es demasiado me hace sentir inmensamente feliz por estar justo donde estoy ahora.

– Fue un gusto cantar contigo una vez más… – le digo a mi amiga una vez que terminamos y la audiencia estalla en aplausos mientras el telón se cierra y Britt me abraza.

– No será la última, lo prometo… – me dice al oído y la voz de los demás nos hace separarnos.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes hicieron magia ahí! – nos dice mi amigo.

– ¡Sammy! – le grita Britt antes de correr a sus brazos y yo siento un hueco en el estómago.

– Estuvieron perfectos Blaine… – dice Tina acercándose a mí.

– Todos lo estuvimos, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas Tay-Tay?

– Cierto, ¡ven acá! – dice jalándome en un abrazo y sin querer me quedo viendo fijamente a la pareja que tengo frente a mí.

Si no fuera porque en otras ocasiones he tenido ya esta sensación, juraría que no son celos los que estoy experimentando al ver a Sam y a Britt juntos. Desde semanas atrás he estado cuestionando esa extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que escucho a alguien hablar de lo tiernos que se ven o cuando los veo tan felices el uno con el otro, pero es hasta ahora que puedo reconocer de qué se trata porque es un hecho. Me cuesta decirlo pero estoy celoso de Sam, estaba celoso porque él es el afortunado que puede compartir sus días junto a Brittany como algo más que amigos y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, eso me duele. Aunque, un segundo… Si estoy celoso de Sam, eso sólo puede significar una cosa, ¿no? Pero no… ¡Eso es imposible! ¿O es que acaso me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amiga?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Emocionados? jajaja Espero que sí. Creo que nuestro pequeño Anderson se ha dado cuenta de algo importante, ¿será que lo aceptará fácilmente? Ya veremos.**_

 ** _Como siempre, una disculpa por la tardanza. Todavía estaré desaparecida unos días más pero quería dar señales de vida. No pierdan sus esperanzas, prometo que terminaré TODO lo que tengo pendiente. Paciencia, por favor. Prometo compensarlos._**

 _ **Y para terminar les tengo una pregunta: ¿creen que Blaine vaya a tomarse el año o será mejor que continúe estudiando? Ojalá me dejen saber qué piensan, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. ¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Dios, no… ¿Enamorado de mi mejor amiga? ¿Es eso posible? Diría que se trata sólo de una confusión pero no es la primera vez que siento esto y todo es desde que ella ha elegido salir con Sam. Vamos, no me estoy quejando porque no me haya elegido a mí porque ante sus ojos y los de los demás yo soy gay, pero sin querer duele. Duele verlos tomados de la mano mientras esperamos los resultados finales, duele saber que será él a quien abrazará y duele más ver que mis palabras se cumplen cuando el representante del jurado nos declara campeones nacionales.

Todos están gritando y brincando de emoción, Tina me ha jalado al frente para que recoja el premio así que eso hago y se lo entrego a Mr. Shue. Después de eso siento los brazos de todos a mi alrededor y sonrío por primera vez ante nuestra victoria, pero conforme se van alejando cada quien con su cada cual, decido que es tiempo de salir de ahí porque mi descubrimiento duele más de lo que debería y no quiero aguarle la fiesta a nadie. – ¿Blaine? – escucho la voz de mi hermano en cuanto salgo del escenario. – ¡Blaine! – sigue diciendo mientras escucho sus pasos detrás de mí pero no me detengo porque realmente no quiero que me vea con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo me alcanza. – ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta preocupado.

– Sí, Coop… Sólo… Necesito un poco de espacio… – intento decir tranquilamente pero fallo enormemente al sentir que dos lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

– Espacio, ya veo… – dice mi hermano limpiando el rastro de una de ellas. – Es ella, ¿verdad? – pregunta de la nada y mi corazón se detiene.

– ¿Qué?

– Es ella por quien dudaste si podían gustarte las mujeres… – me explica y yo miro hacia otro lado.

– No sé de lo que me estás hablando… – intento fingir pero él hace que lo vea a los ojos nuevamente.

– Por favor Blaine, confía en mí. No tiene caso que lo niegues…

– Sí Coop, es ella. Pero no tiene caso hablar de eso… – termino diciendo y él me toma entre sus brazos.

– Blaine… – dice tristemente y mi corazón se encoje.

– No, Coop. Por favor… – le digo apartándolo de mí y él parece comprender.

– Está bien, tómate tu tiempo pero recuerda que tienes mi apoyo...

– Lo haré Coop, lo haré… – le aseguro mientras camino un poco para tranquilizarme y él se queda a unos metros sentado en una banca que se encuentra afuera del Grand Olympic.

Sé que mi hermano actúa de buena fé pero no estoy listo para hablar de ello. Me siento confundido y no sé cómo es que me fue tan fácil enamorarme de nuevo después de lo que me hizo Kurt. ¡Eso! ¿Y si sólo estoy confundiendo las cosas porque no quiero que otro hombre me vuelva a lastimar? ¿Y si sólo me fijé en ella porque sé que jamás me lastimaría? ¡Todo es tan confuso! ¿Por qué simplemente no pude seguir adelante con mi vida sin fijarme en nadie de esa forma? No sé a quién quiero engañar, o tal vez sí. La cuestión es que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad y el sentir esto es realmente inapropiado sabiendo que ella sale con mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Blaine? Mr. Shue dice que después de comer algo regresaremos a Lima… – es la voz de mi amiga la que me hace dejar a un lado mis pensamientos después de un rato y me alegro de no tener ningún rastro de lágrimas en el rostro.

– Gracias por avisarme Tina pero… – empiezo a decir pero otra voz no me deja continuar.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Por qué te saliste así? – me pregunta mi mejor amiga algo preocupada.

– Fue… Fue la emoción Britt…

– Entiendo, yo tampoco puedo asimilar que somos campeones nacionales… – dice con una sonrisa y yo trato de ahogar un suspiro.

– Sí, es eso… – le aseguro casi en susurro y ella me mira extrañada.

– ¿De verdad estás bien? – insiste y no sé qué le diré pero la voz de mi hermano hace que el alma me vuelva al cuerpo.

– Si Britt, no te preocupes por mi hermanito. Lo que pasa es que no quiere despedirse de mí, ¿verdad enano? – dice como si nada y yo trato de sonreír.

– Si Coop…

– ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer algo juntos y después te llevo al aeropuerto? – me propone y realmente tengo ganas de besarlo pero me contengo.

– Si, por favor… – digo feliz y volteo a ver a mis amigas. – ¿Les molesta si paso un poco de tiempo con mi hermano a solas? – les pregunto cuidadosamente y ellas ríen.

– ¡No, claro que no! – me aseguran divertidas y Cooper me abraza.

– En ese caso, háganme el favor de decirle a Mr. Shue y los vemos en un rato, ¿sí?

– Si Coop, diviértete Blaine… – nos dice Tina antes de tomar a Britt del brazo para comenzar a alejarse.

– Lo haré… – le contesto antes de que las vea desaparecer y es entonces cuando miro a mi hermano. – Gracias Cooper, te debo una…

– No digas nada, ¿para qué estamos los hermanos si no es para ayudar? – me dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

– ¿Y qué pasara con Kate? – tengo que preguntar.

– Pasaremos a dejarla a su casa y nos iremos a emborrachar juntos…

– ¿Emborrachar? – casi grito al escuchar sus palabras.

– Si, ¿no es lo que necesitas para el mal de amores? – me pregunta divertido y yo le doy un golpe en el brazo antes de contestarle.

– ¡No!

– Relájate Blaine, estoy bromeando. La dejamos en su casa y vamos a comer algo antes de que te vayas, ¿sí? – me tranquiliza y yo río.

– Gracias Coop y…

– ¿Y? – pregunta confundido.

– No me gustaría que Kate, ya sabes… – comienzo a decir y él me mira curioso hasta que comprende a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Se entere? ¡Oh! Lo lamento hermanito pero ella fue la que me dijo que si esa chica te gustaba… – me dice como si nada y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Si, lo siento… – murmura apenado y escucho unos pasos acercarse hasta que veo aparecer a Kate.

– Hola chicos, ¿llego en mal momento? – nos pregunta un tanto insegura.

– No, para nada… – le responde mi hermano después de intercambiar una mirada conmigo.

– Si gustan yo puedo tomar un taxi a casa y… – comienza a decir al imaginar la situación en la que nos encontramos y yo suspiro.

– No, ni lo digas. Mejor vamos los tres a comer algo.

– ¿No te molesta que…? – intenta preguntarme y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No Kate, igual ya no sirve de nada ocultártelo si ya lo sabes, así que… – le aseguro antes de mirar a mi hermano y él sonríe.

– Vamos entonces… – dice guiándonos hacia su camioneta y en seguida nos dirigimos a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para almorzar.

Durante el camino mi hermano y Kate me hablan de lo asombrosa que estuvo la presentación de New Directions y me aseguran que éramos los ganadores indiscutibles. Sé que mi hermano está orgulloso del título que acabamos de ganar, sé que espera más de estas presentaciones una vez que llegue a la universidad y sé que papá y mamá hacen lo mismo pero a estas alturas comienzo a cuestionarme si yo también espero más de esas presentaciones justo en este momento. No es que no quiera cantar y actuar de nuevo porque esa es la vida que quiero, es sólo que no estoy seguro de querer continuar con esto de la universidad sólo porque es lo que todos esperan de mí, quiero decidir a qué universidad ir pero quiero hacerlo cuando me sienta listo y me parece que éste no es el momento adecuado.

– ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – decido decir una vez que el mesero nos trae la comida y ambos me miran atentamente.

– Ya lo estás haciendo Blainey… – comenta mi hermano divertido y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Adelante Blaine, pregunta con confianza… – me anima Kate.

– ¿Alguna vez se han dado un tiempo para redescubrir quienes son en realidad?

– Supongo que sí, cuando mi mamá murió quise encontrarme conmigo y viajé durante un tiempo para hacerlo… – me responde la chica con una sonrisa y ambos miramos a Cooper esperando su respuesta.

– Yo… Yo la verdad no creo habérmelo planteado antes. ¿Por qué la pregunta enano? – dice honestamente y yo tengo que tomar un poco más de aire para decir lo que tengo que decir.

– Coop, yo… Estoy más seguro que nunca de que no me inscribiré a la universidad este año.

– ¿Estás completamente seguro? – me pregunta sorprendido.

– Sí Coop, quiero estar seguro de lo que siento en muchos sentidos y sólo el tiempo me ayudará con eso… – le confirmo intentando sonar firme y él me mira buscando algún rastro de duda pero no lo encuentra.

– A papá no le va a gustar esto. – dice finalmente y una punzada atraviesa mi pecho. – Pero yo te apoyaré Blainey… – me asegura tomando una de mis manos y ambos sonreímos.

– Gracias Coop… – le digo emocionado y siento una mano más sobre las nuestras.

– Y yo también estaré contigo si me lo permites. Sé que no soy de la familia pero puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo y… – dice Kate dulcemente y yo ni siquiera la dejo terminar porque sé lo que dirá y también me consta que sus palabras son sinceras.

– Lo sé, gracias Kate. Créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta… – le respondo con una sonrisa y después de un momento continuamos con nuestro almuerzo.

El tiempo pasa volando después de que logro liberarme de ese asunto que tenía que confesarle a alguien y me olvido un tiempo de eso que me tiene algo confundido. Kate y Cooper me entretienen muy bien hasta que terminamos de comer y me invitan un helado antes de que nos dirijamos a casa de Kate para dejarla ahí. Coop dice que su amiga tiene que hacer un trabajo por lo que me despido de ella con un cálido abrazo y le aseguro que la veré pronto antes de regresar a la camioneta de mi hermano para continuar con nuestro camino al aeropuerto donde ya nos esperan mis amigos y Mr. Shue.

– Cuídate mucho enano y llámame si algo va mal… – dice mi hermano para comenzar con su despedida una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto.

– Lo haré, gracias por todo y espero que nos avises pronto para cuando la boda.

– No sé de lo que hablas… – me comenta desviando la mirada y yo río.

– ¿Ah no?

– ¡Blaine! ¿No eres tú el que dijo que no hay que acelerar las cosas? – se queja con un ligero sonrojo y yo lo abrazo.

– Dudo que eso aplique con ustedes… – le digo divertido.

– Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, sólo éramos amigos. No quiero arruinar lo nuestro enano, tenme paciencia… – me dice tranquilamente y yo mejor que nadie lo comprendo.

– Lo haré, tranquilo… – le comento antes de escuchar una voz que me hace sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Ya es hora! – grita mi amiga mientras comienza a abordar junto a Sam y siento un hueco en el estómago.

– Ni qué decirte. Te quiero y te espero para vacaciones… – escucho decir a mi hermano antes de darme un último abrazo y yo correspondo el gesto.

– Yo también, nos vemos… – es lo último que digo y enseguida me dirijo hacia donde está esperándome Tina para abordar juntos.

El camino de regreso es tranquilo porque todos estamos cansados e incluso nos quedamos dormidos hasta que el señor Shue nos despierta porque estamos a punto de aterrizar. Tina me comenta que sus padres pasarán por ella al aeropuerto y se ofrece a llevarme a casa junto a Sam y Britt. Me gustaría decir que sí y en realidad no es como que tenga mucha opción pero a pesar de ello no le doy una respuesta a mi amiga. Sin que lo note cambio el tema hasta que llegamos y en cuanto bajamos me adelanto un poco para recoger mi equipaje y a la vez pensar bien lo que haré.

– ¡Hey, felicidades! – escucho una voz familiar una vez que recojo mi maleta y es entonces cuando lo veo.

– ¿Jeff? – digo sin poder creerlo.

– ¿No te alegra verme? Sabía que hoy regresarías y no quería que festejaras solito tu triunfo… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que gané?

– Tengo ojos en todos lados, querido. ¿Nos vamos? – me dice divertido y yo miro a mis amigos antes de responderle.

– Sí, gracias… – le contesto caminando hacia la salida y él no dice nada, sólo me sigue.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dice nada y le agradezco mucho a Jeff por no presionarme pero algo me dice que detrás de este encuentro hay algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más. – ¿Me dirás quién te mandó por mí? – le pregunto a mi amigo en cuanto llegamos a casa y él suspira.

– Cooper llamó y…

– Debí suponerlo, ¿qué voy a hacer con él? – le digo impidiendo que continúe con su frase y él ríe.

– Amarlo Blainey… – dice sentándose a mi lado en el sofá de la sala. – ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

– No estoy muy seguro pero… Creo que me enamoré de alguien… – le confieso lentamente y él rueda los ojos.

– Dime algo que no sepa.

– Voy a matar a Cooper en cuanto lo vea… – le aseguro un tanto molesto y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

– Él no me dijo nada… – dice tranquilamente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿cómo?

– ¿Celos de mejor amigo? ¿De verdad creíste que eso existía? Ese día me di cuenta cómo hablabas de ella y cómo intentabas engañarte pero no quise decirte nada, tú lo ibas a descubrir en algún momento… – me explica divertido y yo me cubro la cara con las manos.

– Soy un tonto… – digo sin pensar.

– ¿Por qué? – me pregunta confundido.

– ¡Por no haberme dado cuenta! Pude evitarlo…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se hace eso Blainey? – me pregunta pacientemente y yo lo miro sabiendo que tiene razón.

– No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Jeff, yo la quiero mucho y ella es feliz con Sam. No puedo ni voy a decir nada acerca de estos absurdos sentimientos... – le aseguro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él me abraza.

– Nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas Blaine, tú eres el que va a decidir qué hacer con lo que sientes pero recuerda que ella se irá a la Universidad pronto… – lo escucho decir y mi corazón se encoje ante las últimas palabras.

– Y creo que eso será lo mejor Jeff… – digo finalmente y las lágrimas comienzan a correr libremente por mis mejillas.

Mi amigo no me dice nada, sólo me escucha y me deja desahogarme porque sabe que lo necesito. Jeff me deja apoyarme en su hombro hasta que puedo controlar las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos y es entonces cuando una pregunta surge en mi cabeza. – ¿No crees que es raro que me haya enamorado de una mujer? – quiero saber y él me endereza para que lo vea a los ojos.

– Hay personas que simplemente llegan de repente y ocupan un lugar de tu corazón sin previo aviso. Eso te pasó con Kurt, ¿recuerdas? Primero fueron mejores amigos y después algo más que desgraciadamente no terminó bien, pero tanto él como Britt son personas especiales en tu vida, aunque en diferentes momentos. No creo que sea raro enamorarse de personas especiales para ti… – me explica sabiamente y yo intento sonreír.

– Gracias Jeff, sólo tú me entenderías.

– No exageres, cualquiera debería ver esto tan claramente como el agua… – dice restándole importancia.

– Debería pero no creo que sea tan fácil… – comienzo a decir pero el timbre no me deja continuar.

– ¡Yo voy! – se ofrece mi amigo y lo veo acercarse a la puerta. – Oh… Hola… – dice en cuanto abre con algo de sorpresa en su voz y en seguida escucho por qué.

– ¡Jeff, qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Está Blaine? – dice Sebastian emocionado y sé que debo salir a verlo así que limpio mi cara y me acerco a la puerta.

– Hola… – digo intentando sonar lo más normal posible y él abre mucho los ojos al verme mientras Jeff se aleja del lugar.

– Wow… Hola… – dice con un tono de voz diferente al verme directamente a los ojos y sé que seguramente están hinchados.

– ¿Cómo estás Seb? – intento ser amable y él suspira antes de hablar.

– La respuesta es un no, ¿cierto? – me pregunta directamente y yo me congelo en mi lugar al escucharlo.

– Yo…

– No, no lo hagas más difícil… – dice él desviando la mirada hacia las rosas que tiene entre las manos. – Toma, son para ti…

– Seb… – intento decir mientras acepto sus flores pero él no me deja continuar.

– Sé que hay alguien más Blaine, no sé quién es pero esa persona es afortunada. Lucha por ella y sean felices, ¿sí? – me dice con una sonrisa triste y yo no sé cómo es que todo el mundo lo notó menos yo.

– Seb…

– No, sin rencores. Tal vez algún día podamos vernos y salir, como amigos por supuesto. Pero por ahora creo que un poco de espacio estará bien para ambos… – me comenta tranquilamente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

– Gracias Seb y lo siento… – es lo único que puedo decir.

– No lo hagas, nosotros no elegimos de quién enamorarnos. Hasta pronto…– dice finalmente y sin más se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar al auto que lo espera.

En cuanto cierro la puerta me quedo ahí recargado y Jeff va en mi encuentro. – Sabias palabras del joven Smythe… – dice mi amigo y yo me siento como una cucaracha.

– Me quiero morir… – balbuceo honestamente y mi amigo me levanta para envolverme en un abrazo.

– ¿Una película? – sugiere al verme destrozado y yo asiento. – Bien, acomódate en el sofá y yo pondré esto en agua.

– Gracias Jeff, eres el mejor… – le digo en cuanto toma mis flores y me dispongo a hacer lo que me dijo pero el sonido de mi celular me hace caminar hacia la cómoda donde lo dejé al llegar.

 _¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué desapareciste así en el aeropuerto? Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti…_ _–_ _Britt_ _._

En cuanto leo el mensaje en mi celular lo lanzo a la alfombra y después me tumbo yo en el sofá. Sólo eso me faltaba, Britt preocupándose por mí mientras sin querer rompe mi corazón y simultáneamente yo le rompo el corazón a Sebastian. ¿En qué momento ha pasado todo esto? ¿Cómo dejé si quiera que esto pasara? ¡No lo sé! Realmente no lo sé y parece que no voy a saberlo. Por ahora lo único que quiero es olvidarme un poco de todo este lío y poder aclarar mis pensamientos así como mis sentimientos en algún momento.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Las últimas semanas no han sido de lo mejor en McKinley. Han pasado tres meses desde que ganamos las Nacionales y yo he estado implorando a los cielos que el fin de curso llegue ya pero parece que el tiempo ha pasado más lento todavía. Es una lástima que no cuento con el poder de viajar en el tiempo porque si lo hiciera seguramente ya estaría en esa parte de las vacaciones en la que voy a buscar un trabajo para sobrevivir el próximo año. No, aún no les he dicho nada a mis padres sobre mi decisión porque han estado de viaje y porque no sé cómo debería empezar para evitar algún problema, pero sé que muy pronto se enterarán.

Lo que sí he hecho en este tiempo es distanciarme un poco de todo, o mejor dicho de todos. Tina es la que ha permanecido a mi lado a pesar de mis silencios y creo que le debo mucho porque es la única que me ha apoyado sin cuestionar mis actitudes. Ya sé que no estoy portándome de la mejor forma con mis amigos, sé que Sam no merece que evite a toda costa encontrarme con él y mucho menos Britt, pero… Debo reconocer que me ha sido difícil aprender a lidiar con esto que siento y digamos que el verlos juntos no me ayuda en mucho. Vamos, si ni siquiera he aceptado del todo que ellos sean pareja, ¿cómo podría volver a tratarlos como antes? Simplemente no creo poder hacerlo.

Por fortuna hoy es el último día de clases y después de esto creo que seré libre. Lo último que quiero es cortar todo tipo de comunicación con Britt y Sam pero estoy seguro que sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de espacio para lograr asimilar la situación y continuar con mi vida. A ciencia cierta no sé qué haré con mi vida pero sé que volveremos a ser amigos, tarde o temprano…

– ¡Hola Blaine! – es la voz de mi mejor amiga la que me hace abandonar mis pensamientos y recordar que estoy en la cafetería.

– Hola Britt…

– Es bueno verte, hace tiempo que no lo hacía… – la escucho decir mientras se forma detrás de mí.

– Lo sé, tal vez porque ambos estábamos ocupados con los trabajos de fin de curso y esas cosas… – respondo intentando sonar convincente y ella sonríe.

– Sí, lo bueno es que ya no tenemos pretexto… – comenta divertida y yo no sé cómo tomar lo que ha dicho.

– Supongo que no… – digo finalmente y ambos avanzamos en la fila rápidamente.

– ¿Comemos juntos? – me pregunta en cuanto terminan de servirnos a ambos y yo suspiro.

– Claro… – contesto sin más y veo que su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

– Vamos afuera, ¿sí? – me sugiere.

– Pero sólo tenemos 15 minutos antes de la clase… – le recuerdo y la veo rodar los ojos.

– ¿Y? No creerás que nos perderemos de gran cosa en nuestra última clase de historia, ¿o sí? – me responde con cierto sarcasmo en su voz y yo no sé cómo responder a eso.

– Eh…

– Vamos Blaine, extraño a mi mejor amigo… – me dice casi suplicante y siento una punzada en mi pecho.

– Yo también te extraño Britt… – termino diciendo y ella toma mi mano.

– En ese caso, vamos afuera… – es lo último que dice antes de guiarme hacia la puerta y yo la sigo.

Al principio creo que vamos a comer en una de las mesas que se encuentran afuera de la escuela pero ella me lleva hasta las canchas y una vez ahí me hace subir a las gradas. A esta hora no hay nadie en el campo por lo que es imposible que alguien nos interrumpa y eso hace que mi corazón lata un poco más rápido. Sé que seguimos siendo mejores amigos, sé que ella me ha extrañado porque me quiere y, aunque sé que la quiero un poco más que ella, no me molesta para nada estar junto a ella un rato como en los viejos tiempos. Después de todo, creo que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para no demostrar del todo mis sentimientos en una ocasión como ésta.

– ¿Cómo has estado Blaine? – me pregunta mi amiga después un rato.

– Mejor, ¿y tú? – respondo como si nada.

– Mejor, también.

– ¿Por qué? – digo extrañado al comprender su respuesta.

– Creo que hay algunas cosas que no te he contado… – comenta algo apenada y yo la miro a los ojos.

– ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto antes de verla suspirar.

– Sam y yo ya no somos novios… – suelta con un poco de esfuerzo y yo suelto el tenedor con el que estaba a punto de tomar mi ensalada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – casi grito.

– Lo que oíste… – contesta tranquilamente.

– Pero se veían muy felices… – digo en voz alta.

– Y lo seguimos siendo, pero sólo somos amigos… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo no sé qué se hace en estos casos.

– Oh…

– No pongas esa cara, él es realmente lindo y atento… – la escucho decir.

– Pero… – la invito a continuar.

– Era como si estuviera besando a mi hermano… – me comenta antes de cubrirse la cara con sus manos y yo intento reprimir una carcajada.

– Bueno, al menos quedaron como amigos otra vez… – digo finalmente y ella me mira otra vez.

– ¡Claro! No perdería a alguien tan valioso como él o como tú.

– Gracias… – tengo que decir ante el cumplido y tomo mi tenedor para continuar con mi comida.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Escuché por ahí lo de Sebastian… – comenta mi amiga un tanto divertida y yo niego con la cabeza.

– Tampoco funcionó... – le comento restándole importancia.

– Ni siquiera lo intentaste… – dice ella terminantemente y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Acaso hay alguien más en tu corazón Blaine-warbler? – me pregunta divertida y mi corazón se agita antes de que yo dé mi respuesta.

– Quizá… – digo sin pensar y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y quién es? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – se queja.

– No me gusta hablar de eso… – respondo antes de meterme un trozo de lechuga a la boca.

– ¡Blaine! Tienes qué decirnos quién es el chico de tus sueños… – insiste mi amiga y yo río para mis adentros.

– No puedo, ese chico del que hablas no es el de mis sueños… – le informo después de un rato.

– ¿Entonces es una chica? – me pregunta ella con toda la seriedad del mundo y yo siento que el piso se mueve de pronto.

– ¿Q-qué dijiste? – balbuceo nervioso y ella suelta una carcajada.

– ¡Es una broma Blaine! – dice entre risas. – Debiste ver tu reacción… – se burla sin saber que ha dado en el clavo.

– Sí, claro…

– Bueno, no sé por qué tanto misterio pero sé que tarde o temprano me lo dirás, ¿cierto? ¿Todavía somos mejores amigos? – dice finalmente y yo sonrío antes de tomar su mano.

– Si Britt, siempre… – le aseguro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y ella me devuelve la sonrisa antes de que ambos continuemos con nuestra comida.

Por supuesto que nuestra charla no termina ahí, durante un largo rato más seguimos en las gradas contemplando el paisaje y poniéndonos al corriente sobre todo lo que nos hemos perdido en estos meses. No creí que la echaría tanto de menos pero creo que simplemente no quería reconocerlo. Tan es así que en cuanto me sugiere que vayamos a su casa a pasar la tarde yo accedo inmediatamente ya que mis padres están de viaje, sin embargo al llegar a nuestro destino me encuentro con una grata sorpresa.

– ¿Mamá? – digo incrédulo al reconocer su voz y escucho sus pasos en la cocina.

– ¿Blaine? ¡Oh, Blaine! ¡Qué alegría verte! – grita en cuanto me ve y yo sigo en shock.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.

– Vine a saludar a Whitney y a su familia… – me explica divertida.

– ¿Cuándo llegaron?

– Hoy en la mañana, queríamos verte antes de clases pero había un poco de tráfico… – me explica dulcemente y Britt se nos une.

– Hola señora Anderson… – la saluda.

– ¡Oh, Britt! Dime Pam, ¿sí? – casi le ordena mi madre.

– Está bien Pam... – responde mi amiga con una sonrisa.

– Aquí la verdadera pregunta es… – comienza a decir una voz que me parece familiar pero no logro reconocer a quién pertenece. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes en casa tan temprano? – termina preguntando la tía de Britt apareciendo frente a nosotros.

– ¡Tía Susan! – grita mi mejor amiga emocionada.

– Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien y mejor ahora que te veo, ¿recuerdas a Blaine? – responde Britt.

– ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Es uno de los mejores cantantes que he escuchado… – la escucho decir y siento el calor llegar a mis mejillas.

– Lo sé, imagina ahora que vaya a Nueva York Susan, será de los mejores en la clase… – le sigue mi madre y yo no sé cómo detenerla.

– Seguro Pam, tendrás que apartarnos lugares preferenciales en los conciertos cuando tu pequeño sea el gran Blaine Anderson.

– Lo haré, créeme. ¡Será el orgullo familiar! – dice emocionada mi madre y las palabras "orgullo familiar" retumban en mis oídos.

– Eh… Bueno, nosotros iremos a mi habitación unos minutos… – comenta mi amiga al darse cuenta que me estoy poniendo pálido y el tema parece olvidado.

– Adelante chicos, los llamo en cuanto esté lista la comida… – interviene una voz más que pertenece a la mamá de mi amiga y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Britt en cuanto llegamos a su recámara.

– No del todo.

– ¿No les has dicho? – la escucho preguntar.

– No, y no sé cómo hacerlo… – termino confesándole y ella se sienta a mi lado.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

– No quiero involucrarte Britt. Ellos te aman pero es algo de debo hacer yo sólo… – le respondo honestamente y ella coloca una mano sobre mi hombro.

– También te aman a ti, ya verás que te apoyarán… – intenta animarme y yo suspiro.

– Ojalá… – es lo último que digo antes de cambiar el tema porque no he venido a lamentarme justo en este momento.

Por el contrario, el estar con Britt toda la tarde me hace sentir como hacía tiempo no me sentía. Había olvidado lo genial que es pasar el tiempo en compañía de tus amigos y más aún si una de ellas es tu mejor amiga, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que perdí un poco el tiempo estos meses pero me alegra mucho que a pesar de todo las cosas no hayan cambiado. De hecho, pareciera que somos como familia porque mis padres y los suyos se llevan muy bien desde hace años pero yo soy el más feliz porque no lo somos.

Sobra decir que comemos en su casa e incluso nos quedamos hasta la cena porque papá está muy entretenido con el señor Pierce y Susan tiene bastante ocupadas a nuestras madres. Una parte de mí se siente culpable de decirlo pero no importa, ¡es uno de los mejores días de mi vida! Bien, sé que debo controlarme un poco más y también sé que soy muy capaz así que eso hago en cuanto mis padres comienzan a despedirse de todos. El día ha terminado y es hora de regresar a casa, casa donde tengo algo importante que decirles a mis padres.

– ¿Y ya tienes el traje para la graduación hijo? – me pregunta mi mamá en cuanto subimos a la camioneta.

– Ya mamá, usaré el que me regaló Cooper el año pasado… – le respondo inmediatamente y mi papá sonríe.

– Me parece perfecto… – lo escucho decir y sé que lo dice porque él ayudó a mi hermano a elegirlo.

– Y a mí increíble, nuestro pequeño se nos va a la universidad… – continúa diciendo mi mamá y veo que una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

– Prométele a tu madre que vendrás a visitarla pronto… – interviene mi padre.

– ¡No! Mejor vamos nosotros a visitarlo… – casi grita mi mamá y yo tengo un nudo en la garganta.

– Eh…

– Ni se te ocurra decir que no Blaine, Nueva York es una gran ciudad como para evitar conocerla contigo… – insiste mi madre.

– Pero mamá… – intento decir yo pero las palabras no terminan de salir y se hace el silencio durante un rato.

– ¿Qué pasa hijo? – me pregunta mi papá en cuanto nos estacionamos afuera de nuestra casa.

– Papá, tengo algo importante que decirles… – digo sin titubear y él abre la puerta de la camioneta para salir mientras nosotros lo seguimos hasta llegar a la sala.

– Habla… – dice finalmente en cuanto nos sentamos en el sofá y yo tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Yo… Y-yo no postulé para la universidad de Nueva York… – digo nervioso y mi mamá ríe.

– Eso lo sabemos hijo, tú querías NYADA, ¿no?

– Quiero decir que no postulé para ninguna universidad de Nueva York mamá… – le explico y ambos abren mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – casi grita mi padre.

– Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo… – le confieso.

– ¡Pero ya habíamos arreglado un departamento para ti en esa ciudad!

– ¿Qué? – le digo incrédulo y mi mamá toma su mano para que intente tranquilizarse.

– Era tu sorpresa de graduación hijo pero quizá podríamos hablar con el vendedor y… – comienza a decir ella y yo creo no haber escuchado bien.

– ¿Co-compraron un departamento? – balbuceo incrédulo.

– Sí pero no te preocupes hijo. Mejor dinos, ¿entonces dónde estudiarás? – dice mi madre tranquilamente y yo tomo otra bocanada de aire antes de confesar todo de una vez.

– En realidad… En realidad no postulé para ninguna universidad este año…

– ¿Qué dijiste? – me pregunta mi papá.

– Que yo…

– ¡No! ¡No lo repitas! – me advierte mi madre y yo me detengo inmediatamente.

– ¿A qué estás jugando hijo? – escucho decir a mi padre y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

– A nada papá, es sólo que yo no me siento listo para ir a la universidad y decidí que quiero tomarme un año para pensar bien las cosas… – termino de explicar y él cubre su cara con las manos.

– ¿Un año? – repite sin ánimo.

– Sí… – respondo sin más y él suspira.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer en ese año jovencito? – me pregunta esta vez mi mamá.

– Trabajar… – le digo firmemente y ella sonríe con tristeza.

– Ay Blaine…

– No les voy a pedir nada mamá, yo lucharé por mantenerme y me iré a L.A. con Cooper para no molestarlos… – les aclaro a ambos y los dos me miran repentinamente.

– ¿Tu hermano sabe de esto? – quiere saber mi padre.

– Eh…

– ¡Dinos la verdad Blaine! – insiste mi mamá.

– Sí… – confieso finalmente y un silencio de al menos cinco minutos reina en la habitación.

– Ay hijo… Lamento que tus planes no hayan salido como querías… – comenta mi mamá finalmente y me pregunto a qué se está refiriendo exactamente.

– Yo no voy a decir que no me pesa el que vayas a perder el año hijo… – dice mi padre lentamente. – Pero después de todo sé que por algo tomaste esa decisión, ¿y sabes qué? No voy a juzgarte… – lo escucho decir y no puedo creer lo que escucho.

– ¿Hablas en serio papá? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí Blaine, pero no esperes que te mantenga hasta que decidas dónde estudiarás el año entrante, ¿entendido?

– Sí, gracias papá… – le digo antes de abrazarlo y él ríe.

– Te amamos Blaine y si necesitas algo puedes decirme, yo a diferencia de tu padre tengo una cuenta de ahorros totalmente disponible para mi pequeño… – me asegura mi mamá antes de unirse al abrazo y esta vez soy yo el que ríe.

– No será necesario mamá, gracias.

– Entonces, dejando todo este drama atrás. ¿Podemos hablar de la graduación? – comenta mi padre en cuanto deshacemos el abrazo y todos reímos antes de hacerle caso a su petición.

* * *

No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa volando y el gran día llega de la nada. Mi familia está completa porque Cooper ha llegado desde temprano y afortunadamente esta vez estamos todos juntos, y eso incluye a Sam, a Britt, a Tina y a mí. Por supuesto que los demás chicos que se graduarán están con nosotros pero mis mejores amigos son especiales y ésta también es una ocasión especial, una ocasión especial que no pretendo olvidar con facilidad. – ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Entré a la Universidad de Columbia! – escucho gritar a Sam en cuanto entro al auditorio y corro a la fila de abrazos.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Estaremos juntos Sam! – le dice Tina emocionada.

– Al menos dos de nosotros podrán verse con más frecuencia que los demás… – tengo que decir al verlos tan felices y Britt llega detrás de mí.

– Tú tendrás tiempo así que estás obligado a visitarnos a todos… – la escucho decir y río.

– Lo haré, lo prometo.

– Conste, todos somos testigos de esta promesa… – me advierte Tina y todos reímos hasta que mi hermano nos sorprende a los cuatro.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No están ni un poquito nerviosos? – nos pregunta divertido.

– ¡Sí! – decimos al mismo tiempo y él ríe.

– Deja de mencionarlo Coop, no es posible que sea nuestro último día aquí… – le digo antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

– Siempre serán bienvenidos en McKinley, no lo olviden chicos.

– Gracias Mr. Shue… – decimos todos al unísono y él sonríe.

– En unos minutos más deberán tomar sus lugares chicos, vayan preparándose… – nos recuerda divertido mientras observa a Cooper y mi hermano rueda los ojos.

– Sí ya entendí, yo no voy aquí… – dice con tono cansado y yo intento tomarlo por los hombros.

– Te acompaño Coop… – le digo divertido pero la voz de mi mejor amiga me detiene.

– ¡No Blaine! Espera…

– ¿Qué pasa Britt? – le pregunto confundido y ella toma mi mano notando que tengo un brazalete.

– ¿Estás usando el dije que te regalé? – me dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento.

– Sí, creí que el brazalete sería de buena suerte.

– Quizá lo fue… – me dice

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – tengo que preguntar.

– Mi tía Susan acaba de entregarme mi regalo de graduación… – comienza a decir.

– Aha…

– Pero no podría disfrutarlo yo sola, necesito de alguien más… – sigue diciendo.

– ¿Y? – pregunto sin entender la sonrisa que decora su rostro.

– Blaine, ¿viajarías conmigo estas vacaciones? – dice finalmente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? Yo…

– ¡No puedes decir que no! Tú no tienes trámites que realizar ni nada por el estilo, es sólo un mes, ¿sí? – la escucho decir y yo siento como si mi corazón fuera del tamaño de mi cuerpo.

– Pero yo… Yo no tengo dinero para cubrir un viaje a… Espera, ¿a dónde es el viaje? – digo sin pensar y ella ríe.

– ¡Eso es lo de menos! Mi tía me regaló dos boletos con todo pagado, no tienes que preocuparte por esos gastos… – me explica Britt.

– Y yo tengo unos ahorros que puedo cederte para que disfrutes tus vacaciones… – interviene mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– ¡Cooper! – lo reprendo y él intenta contener la carcajada que está a punto de soltar.

– ¿Qué? – dice inocentemente.

– Por favor Blaine, viaja conmigo, ¿sí? – insiste mi amiga y yo no puedo decir nada todavía.

– No creo que nuestros padres se opongan enano, acepta… – la apoya mi hermano y yo pienso dos segundos antes de tomar aire y hablar por fin.

– Está bien, viajaré contigo… – le aseguro a Britt y ella sonríe indudablemente.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Te va a encantar Europa Blaine! – la escucho decir mientras da pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor y mi hermano ríe ante mi expresión.

– ¡¿EUROPA?! – casi grito.

– Sí, ¿no lo dije antes? – pregunta mi amiga.

– No… – le respondo confundido.

– Lo siento. Los boletos son para ir a Italia y de verdad te va a encantar Blaine, lo prometo… – dice apenada y Cooper me jala entre sus brazos.

– No te preocupes linda, le va a encantar. Enseguida te lo devuelvo… – le dice a mi amiga con una sonrisa y ella asiente mientras siento cómo se forma un hueco en mi estómago.

– Santo Dios…

– Confía en ella hermanito, por algo es tu mejor amiga, ¿no? – me recuerda Coop y lo único que sé es que mi corazón late a mil por hora.

Si recapitulo en cámara lenta los últimos cinco minutos seguro que me aviento del último piso del McKinley. No sólo he aceptado viajar con mi mejor amiga con la que tengo una especie de enamoramiento entre moderado y medio intenso. No, no sólo hice eso sino que aparte de viajar con ella acepté ir al OTRO lado del mundo sin siquiera conocer un poco del idioma que hablan en el lugar. ¿De qué rayos me van a servir mis clases de francés en Italia? Parece que me dejé llevar por el momento y por el "apoyo" de mi adorado hermano, el mismo hermano que sabe que me gusta Britt y el mismo que está disfrutando de mi confusión en este momento. Muy inteligente Blaine, muy inteligente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿A dónde va a viajar Blaine? (¡Sorpresa!) Lamento que hayan pasado tantas semanas para que al fin sepan de mí pero mi último año está siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba. De igual forma, gracias por esperar, leer y comentar. ¡Un abrazo a todos! ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La graduación fue todo un éxito. Mr. Shue nos organizó una pequeña recepción en su casa después de la ceremonia y claro que los chicos de New Directions estuvieron con nosotros. De hecho, Marley y Jake iniciaron con una linda presentación de despedida que hizo llorar a mi mejor amiga. Cantaron "Here's to us" con tal emoción que muchos deseamos que todo fuera un sueño y que nada estuviera terminando justo en ese momento. Lástima que nuestros deseos se quedaron en el aire y después de una excelente tarde todos tuvimos que retirarnos a nuestras casas.

¿Para qué mencionarlo? Evidentemente nadie quería despedirse pero la noche nos estaba alcanzando y, siendo honestos, no era justo para nuestro maestro y su familia que siguiéramos ahí. Además este no era un adiós definitivo, ni el final del camino sino que sólo se trataba de una ligera desviación que cada uno se encargaría de redirigir a un encuentro no muy lejano, o al menos eso es lo que me gusta pensar que pasará después de aquella noche.

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

La noche de la recepción estuvimos todos juntos, de hecho tomamos algunas fotos al final para retrasar nuestra partida y prometimos compartirlas pronto. Por supuesto que a mis amigos más cercanos los iba a seguir viendo, sin embargo el estar una última vez con el Glee club fue de lo mejor. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse incluyendo a Sam y a Tina, incluso mis papás y Coop creían que era tiempo de regresar a casa pero yo estaba esperando a una persona.

– Supongo que es hora de despedirnos… – fue lo que dijo Britt en cuanto apareció dentro de mi campo visual y yo me quedé helado.

– Temo que sí Britt, aunque no creo que sea por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora sale su vuelo? – intervino mi hermano al darse cuenta que no planeaba responder y sentí su brazo sobre mis hombros.

– ¡Oh! Creo que no dije mucho por la emoción. El vuelo sale a las 7:30 pm para llegar allá en la mañana… – comenzó a decir mi amiga.

– Muy bien, ¿y eso es cuándo?

– Mañana… – respondió apenada y tanto Cooper como yo abrimos mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Mañana?! – gritamos al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, lamento no haber dicho más hace rato pero… – se disculpó Britt pero no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Mañana qué? – preguntó papá llegando detrás de nosotros.

– Uhm, yo… – balbuceó mi amiga pero yo la interrumpí.

– No, espera. Amm… Mamá, papá, tengo algo que decirles…

– Te escuchamos… – respondió mi mamá.

– ¿Puede ser en casa? – quise saber y mi mejor amiga me hizo verla a los ojos.

– ¿Seguro? – me preguntó.

– Sí, no te preocupes… – la tranquilicé y regresé la mirada hacia mis padres que asentían ante mi petición.

– Entonces mucha suerte y te veo mañana… – me dijo Britt antes de abrazarme y dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

– Yo también espero verte y gracias… – fue lo único que pude decir y después de las despedidas correspondientes cada quien se subió a su auto.

Para mi fortuna o desgracia, la casa de Mr Shue no está tan lejos de mi casa por lo que el camino no duró demasiado. Mis padres no quisieron mencionar nada en el camino, ni mi hermano y mucho menos yo. En lo único que pensaba era en cómo podrían tomar la noticia mis padres ya que ni siquiera les había pedido permiso, ¿sería bueno pedirles permiso? Pero, ¿y si no me dejaban? ¿Qué le diría a Britt? No quería quedarle mal y bueno, ya me estaba entusiasmando la idea de viajar al otro lado del mundo. Viajar a Italia era algo que jamás había pensado, antes mi gran sueño era ir a Nueva York y quizá alguna vez soñar con viajar a Paris con Kurt, pero nunca lo había visualizado. Además de que esa idea había muerto cuando terminé con mi ex.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas bajar? – fue la voz de mi papá la que me hizo olvidarme de lo que estaba pensando al llegar a nuestra casa.

– Britt me invitó a viajar con ella y acepté… – solté sin más en cuanto ambos me miraron y esperé por su respuesta.

– ¿Qué? – me preguntó mi madre algo confundida.

– Su tía le regaló dos boletos para realizar un tour por Italia y me invitó a mí… – expliqué intentando mantener la calma.

– ¡¿Italia?! – gritaron ambos esta vez.

– Vamos, ustedes han estado ahí… – les recordó Cooper.

– Sí, pero está al otro lado del mundo… – señaló mi mamá.

– Lo sé mamá pero es su regalo de graduación… – insistió mi hermano.

– ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos? – me cuestionó mi padre.

– Hoy, ella me dijo apenas hace unas horas.

– ¿Y no creíste conveniente consultarnos antes de aceptar? – quiso saber sonando algo molesto.

– Temo que yo lo presioné para que aceptara y si van a regañar a alguien… – me defendió mi hermano pero de pronto mamá estaba riendo.

– No vamos a regañar a nadie, ¿cuántos años tienes Cooper, quince? – dijo muy divertida ante las palabras de mi hermano.

– Pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de rebeldía… – dijo mi papá rodando los ojos mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

– Debo decir que no sólo fue él, yo también quería ir… – comenté intentando sonar convincente y ellos intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a hablar.

– En ese caso… – empezó a decir mamá.

– Esperamos que te vaya bien en ese viaje hijo… – terminó papá por ella y la vimos abrazarlo.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No se opondrán? – pregunté sin poder creerlo.

– ¿Por qué lo haríamos? No saldrá de nuestro bolsillo y no imagino mejor regalo de graduación que ir al otro lado del mundo… – respondió mamá.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – dije emocionado.

– Sólo un detalle, ¿cuánto dura el viaje? – preguntó papá.

– Un mes… – dije casi sin querer decirlo.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – gritaron ambos y yo asentí.

– Sí…

– Dios, la próxima vez que Susan haga algo como esto yo… – comenzó a decir papá pero mi madre no lo dejó continuar.

– Ignora a tu padre hijo, la tía de Britt siempre tiene ideas como ésta y no dudaría que esté planeando algo que no estamos viendo…

– ¿Ok…? – dije confundido y al notarlo mi padre decidió cambiar de tema.

– ¿Y cuándo sale tu vuelo? – decidió preguntar.

– Mañana en la tarde… – respondió mi hermano por mí.

– ¿Tan pronto? – dijo papá sorprendido.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí Blaine? ¡Ve a empacar! – casi gritó mi madre con emoción y yo los abracé a los dos.

– Gracias, de verdad.

– Sí, sí. Ve y hazle caso a tu madre… – sugirió mi padre y yo me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

– Creo que yo le ayudaré, nos vemos en la mañana… – escuché decir a mi hermano mientras escuchaba sus

– Hasta mañana chicos, descansen… – dijo mi madre.

– Igual… – respondimos Coop y yo al mismo tiempo y en cuanto llegamos arriba abracé con fuerza a mi hermano.

 _ **~~Fin del flashback~~**_

En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba. Cooper tuvo que arrastrarme a mi recámara para poder comenzar con el equipaje, tarea que fue más fácil gracias a su experiencia. Sin embargo, la noche no fue tan buena como creí. Si creen que dormí como bebé, están equivocados porque miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza anoche y no pude dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Afortunadamente era tarde cuando terminamos las maletas por lo que ha amanecido relativamente rápido y ahora estoy aquí, contemplando lo que me tengo que llevar al viaje con mi mejor amiga sin saber si he hecho lo correcto al aceptar dicha petición.

A lo que me refiero es, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio acepta viajar con su mejor amiga sabiendo que tiene un crush con ella? Bien, la respuesta es: Blaine Anderson. Si todo esto sale mal podré hace un best seller al respecto, después de todo no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer de mi vida en cuanto regresemos así que no creo que importe mucho. – ¡Blaine! ¿Ya estás listo? – es la voz de mi madre la que me hace abandonar mis pensamientos.

– ¡Ya voy! – grito mientras comienzo a tomar mis cosas y le doy un último vistazo a mi habitación.

Vamos, sé que no me voy para siempre pero no hay forma de saber lo que puede pasar en el futuro. ¿Y si se cae el avión? Bien, no es bueno pensar en esas cosas justo ahora. Por eso es que en lugar de seguir con mi catastrofización del mundo mejor salgo definitivamente de mi recámara y bajo las escaleras para encontrar a mis padres y a mi hermano que me están esperando para subir al auto. Mi padre decide ayudarme con mi maleta más grande y mi hermano me abraza al darse cuenta que mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. – Todavía no llegamos al aeropuerto squirrel… – me dice divertido y yo le correspondo el abrazo antes de salir de la casa.

El trayecto es más largo de lo que imagino pero ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Papá se lleva el auto mientras esperamos a la familia Pierce que aparece unos quince minutos después y finalmente entramos en busca de nuestra sala. Brittany trae al igual que yo dos maletas, una de ruedas y una de mano que por más que me ofrezco a cargar no me deja hacerlo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero venimos sincronizados en la ropa, ella trae un pantalón color rojo como el mío y una playera negra con un unicornio al frente, mientras que yo traigo una estilo polo del mismo color. Cualquiera pensaría que nos pusimos de acuerdo o que somos pareja, pero sé que no es ni será así.

– ¿Cuál es su vuelo? – escucho preguntar a mi madre después de un rato.

– Está en el boleto Pam, toma… – le responde la tía Susan mientras seguimos acercándonos a nuestro destino.

– ¡Oh, gracias! Parece que estamos a tiempo.

– Yo no sé por qué nos citan tan temprano en el aeropuerto, si el vuelo sale casi una hora y media después… – decido quejarme para distraer mi mente.

– Protocolo hermanito, calma tu ansiedad… – me dice mi hermano mientras se acerca a mí.

– No es ansiedad Coop. – le aclaro.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué no tienes la cara de felicidad que tendría cualquiera si se fuera de viaje con la chica que le gusta por un mes? – me pregunta en voz baja.

– ¡Porque es mi mejor amiga! – le digo en susurros y él rueda los ojos.

– Así comienzan las mejores relaciones Blainey… – lo escucho decir.

– No creo que eso pase…

– Tiempo al tiempo Blaine, quizá te lleves una sorpresa después de ese viaje. – insiste y yo soy el que rueda los ojos esta vez.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿El gurú del amor? – le digo burlón y él me enseña la lengua como niño de tres años mientras se aleja de mi camino.

Por suerte, la sala en la que nos toca abordar aparece al fin y la señora Pierce se encarga del papeleo. Por su parte, mi mejor amiga no ha dejado de saltar de felicidad desde que llegamos al aeropuerto, parece que su tía le ha dado muy buenas referencias del lugar a donde vamos porque no ha perdido ni un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro. En cambio, yo sigo pensando si habré hecho lo correcto porque nunca he estado fuera de casa más de ocho días, ¿qué voy a hacer todo un mes en un país que no conozco? Si fuera solo, quizá no me preocuparía tanto pero, ¿y si Britt se da cuenta que babeo cuando la veo? ¡Eso tiene que ser imposible! Ella no puede darse cuenta porque se arruinaría nuestra amistad y…

– ¿Blaine? – escucho la voz de Britt tan cerca que regreso de inmediato a la realidad.

– ¡Oh! Hola, yo…

– ¿Estás bien? Te hablé como cinco veces y parecías perdido en algún lugar… – me dice preocupado y yo siento un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

– Sí, sólo… Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – la tranquilizo.

– ¿No te has arrepentido, verdad? – me pregunta curiosa.

– No, claro que no. No podría… – le respondo seguro y ella sonríe.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. Faltan diez minutos para que nos dejen abordar así que será mejor que comencemos las despedidas… – me sugiere.

– ¿Crees? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, si creo.

– Bien. Oye Britt, sé que vamos a Italia y eso pero, ¿a qué parte llegaremos? – le digo antes de que se vaya y ella ríe.

– No te dije, ¿cierto? Soy la peor dando ese tipo de información, llegaremos a Venecia y ahí te explicaré bien cómo estará nuestro recorrido… – me informa divertida y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

– Bien, gracias Britt.

– Interesante elección, te deseo lo mejor en esa ciudad hermanito. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme para que te ponga los pies en la tierra, recuerda que lo nuevo puede parecer aterrador pero no es tan malo como crees… – me comenta Cooper en cuanto se va mi mejor amiga para comenzar con las despedidas y yo lo miro confundido.

– Sí, claro. No creo que sea necesario llamarte pero agradezco la intención Coop, y aunque no entendí a lo que te refieres intentaré tomar tu consejo, si es que eso fue un consejo… – le digo algo confundido y él ríe.

– Ven acá, también te voy a extrañar. Diviértete y gasta todo mi dinero en cosas que valgan la pena, ¿entendido? Quiero un recuerdo del lugar que más te guste... – me dice mientras me jala en un abrazo.

– Entendido… – le digo en cuanto nos separamos y veo que mis padres se acercan para abrazarme también.

Ambos me dicen que me cuide en el camino y que cuide de Britt, me desean lo mejor para el viaje y mi papá me da algunos tips para elegir un buen restaurante para cenar. La despedida se prolonga más de lo que parece porque ninguno quiere dejar de hablar y mucho menos llegar a la parte de decir adiós. Al cabo de un rato escuchamos que hacen la primera llamada para abordar pero ni Britt ni yo estamos listos, su mamá y la mía están llorando mientras la tía Susan nos da un abrazo a ambos. Hay algo en la mirada y en la sonrisa de esa mujer que me hace sentir tranquilo, no sé lo que es pero me alegra tenerla aquí este día y me alegra que Britt haya compartido su regalo conmigo.

Minutos después escuchamos otra llamada a los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo y sabemos que es el momento de irnos. Nuestras familias nos dicen adiós a lo lejos y justo cuando estamos a punto de caminar hacia la fila de abordaje Britt me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo. Definitivamente no sé lo que va a pasar después de esto, pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más de esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Una vez a bordo del avión mi corazón comienza a recuperar su ritmo habitual. No sé qué tanto ha pasado por mi cabeza al sentir el roce de la mano de Brittany contra la mía, pero sé que me es imposible poner los pies en la tierra hasta que llegamos a nuestros asientos.

Inicialmente me parece que el vuelo será largo y aburrido, pero con mi mejor amiga haciendo de las suyas me es imposible aburrirme. Ella me pone al tanto de la primera vez que vio en la televisión un programa que describía la ciudad de Roma en Italia, tenía aproximadamente cinco años y a pesar de su corta edad supo que Italia sería el primer lugar en su lista de lugares por visitar. No sólo visitaría Roma, la que cataloga como su ciudad favorita, sino toda Italia de norte a sur, ya que conforme fue creciendo investigó un poco más de Italia y quedó fascinada, de ahí que su tía decidiera cumplir su sueño en este momento.

Yo la escucho pacientemente, a veces me da risa lo que dice y otras veces sólo asiento ante lo que dice. Me cuenta de aquella vez que Santana prometió llevarla ahí algún día y noto que la nostalgia invade sus ojos azules, esos ojos que combinan a la perfección con el cielo que se observa detrás de la ventanilla y yo sólo puedo abrazarla. Afortunadamente pronto cambiamos de tema y dejamos el pasado justo donde está, en el pasado. Después de todo se supone que estamos realizando el viaje de nuestras vidas, ¿no? No vale la pena arruinar el momento con tonterías.

Debo decir que el avión no está nada mal, los asientos son amplios y el espacio entre ellos es muy cómodo. Algunos asientos delante de nosotros hay un televisión en la que inicia una película justo en el momento en el que ambos nos quedamos sin palabras, yo observo atentamente el inicio de "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y suelto un suspiro sin querer. Sé que ella no tiene idea de lo que está pasando por mi cabeza justo ahora y quizá jamás lo sepa, pero me rehúso a seguir viendo a Julia Roberts en la televisión así que comienzo a acomodarme en mi lugar para tomar una siesta. No me malentiendan, ella es buena actriz, pero sé perfectamente cómo termina esa historia y no quiero revivirla por el momento.

– Blaine… ¿Blaine? – Escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga después de lo que para mí han sido un par de horas.

– Mmm… – Es lo único que puedo decir entre sueños.

– Blaine, ya aterrizamos…

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Exclamo incrédulo y sin abrir los ojos.

– Sí y si no te despiertas pronto, seremos los últimos en bajar. – Me hace saber Britt y yo comienzo a abrir los ojos.

– Lo siento, no sabía que podía dormir tan bien en un avión… – Me disculpo al verla a los ojos y ella ríe.

– Parecías cansado…

– Un poco, pero ya estoy mejor. – Le hago saber mientras me levanto del asiento ignorando completamente el horizonte azul que se observa a lo lejos.

– Molto grazie per il volo con noi e benvenuti a Venezia. – Nos dice una señorita en cuanto caminamos hacia la salida del avión y mi amiga sonríe.

– ¡Grazie! – Le responde alegremente y yo la miro algo confundido.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Gracias por volar con nosotros y bienvenidos a Venecia. – Me traduce pacientemente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Grazie! – Digo antes de bajar y la señorita asiente ante mi gesto.

– ¿Ves? Ya estás hablando italiano. – Dice Brittany emocionada y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¿Es una broma? Comienzo a creer que no fue buena idea venir a un lugar en el que no sé ni decir: _disculpe, ¿dónde está el baño?_ – Comento angustiado.

– Vamos Blaine, no pienso dejarte solo ni un segundo.

– Está bien, está bien. Voy a confiar en ti, ahora dime qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer en cuanto recuperemos nuestro equipaje. – Decido decir.

– Pues verás, estamos un poco lejos del lugar en el que nos vamos a hospedar así que mi tía nos contrató el servicio de transfer. – Me explica mientras busca un folleto en su bolsa.

– ¿Y eso qué es?

– Bueno, pues aparentemente un chofer va a estar esperándonos para llevarnos en coche al muelle más cercano y de ahí llevarnos en taxi al hotel. – Responde mientras revisa la información.

– Ya veo… Pero, ¿para qué tienen que llevarnos a un muelle? – Digo sin entender.

– Pues para tomar el taxi… – Dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Y no pueden llevarnos en el auto? – Insisto.

– Yo no creo que eso sea posible Blaine. Un segundo… Sabes dónde estamos, ¿cierto?

– Sí, dijiste que veníamos a Venecia. – Contesto tranquilamente y ella me mira curiosa.

– ¿Y qué sabes de Venecia? – Me pregunta.

– Que está en Italia, justo del otro lado del mundo.

– Aha… – La escucho decir incitándome a continuar.

– La verdad es que sólo sé eso, no me dio tiempo de investigar nada… – Tengo que confesar.

– Creo que ése es el problema. Verás, Venecia está conformada por un conjunto de islas, por los que sus calles son más bien canales… – Comienza a explicarme y yo miro a través de los cristales.

– ¿Quieres decir que eso azul no es el cielo?

– No, es agua… – Me contesta un poco nerviosa y yo me recargo en lo primero que encuentro.

– Dios mío, creo que voy a vomitar. – Digo en voz alta.

– ¿Qué? Blaine, ¿estás bien? – Me pregunta preocupada.

– Si, sólo estoy un poco mareado.

– Quizá sea por el vuelo. – Dice intentando tranquilizarme y yo sé que no es por eso.

– No, creo que es por la idea de subirme a una lancha o lo que sea eso… – Exclamo señalando la imagen de su folleto y ella lo esconde.

– Si te sirve de algo, también es mi primera vez en algún transporte acuático. – Me dice dulcemente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Y cómo es que estás tan tranquila?! – Casi grito.

– Bueno, siempre soñé con venir aquí y creo que no vale la pena sufrir por el transporte.

– Yo jamás visualicé Venecia, me vi en París, Londres, Alemania, no sé, ciudades con calles hechas de pavimento no de agua… – Le aclaro algo agitado y ella me abraza.

– No debe ser tan malo Blaine y yo estaré a tu lado. – Me asegura con una sonrisa y yo miro a mi alrededor.

– ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – Tengo que preguntar y ella ríe.

– No seas tonto, deja de pensar en eso y vamos por el equipaje. – Dice antes de guiarme hacia la fila que nos espera y yo intento controlar mi respiración.

Ahora comprendo que no es bueno vivir yendo de una ciudad a otra, quizá debí hacerle caso a Cooper cuando me dijo que aprendiera a nadar para que me llevara a las playas de Santa Bárbara. Pero vamos, ¿quién iba a decir que alguno de sus consejos me serviría? Lo mío no son los deportes, yo prefiero la música y para ello no necesito de tanta agua. Dios, la próxima vez que me pidan que haga algo porque quizá alguna vez me sirva prometo que lo haré. Mientras tanto solo me queda esperar que no haya tanta agua como me la estoy imaginando, ya ni siquiera quiero salir a ver las calles pero tengo que hacerlo porque en cuanto recuperamos nuestro equipaje nos dirigimos en busca del hombre que nos llevará en su auto.

Para nuestra fortuna lo encontramos enseguida porque sostiene un cartel que dice: _Mr. & Mrs. Pierce Anderson_. Al leerlo noto que un ligero rubor invade mis mejillas pero Britt no se da cuenta y sigue su camino hacia el hombre que se presenta con ella. Dicen varias cosas que no logro entender y después de unos minutos él se dirige hacia mí y se presenta en nuestro idioma; cosa que le agradezco con todo el corazón a Paolo. Enseguida subimos el equipaje al auto que nos espera y comenzamos el recorrido hacia el muelle más cercano.

La carretera está demasiado cerca del mar y admito que se ve espectacular de lejos, pero no quisiera tener que subir a una de esas cosas que se mueven sobre el agua. ¿Y si fallara el motor y nos quedáramos a medio mar? O peor aún, ¿y si el motor explotara como en esas películas de acción? No, claro que no me sentiré seguro en una de esas lanchas. Ojalá existiera otro modo de transportarnos hasta el hotel, pero Britt dice que una vez en el centro de Venecia podremos recorrer la ciudad a pie si así lo quiero, sólo espero que lo diga en serio y no por compromiso porque creo que sólo puedo enfrentarme a la idea de atravesar el mar a toda velocidad dos veces, una de ida y una de vuelta.

– No, no puedo hacerlo. – Digo en voz alta al ver cómo se mueve nuestro taxi en el agua.

– Si puedes, mira cuanta gente hay ahí… – Intenta tranquilizarme Britt y yo me hago para atrás.

– No Britt, lo siento pero tendrás que ir sola.

– Ni de broma te voy a dejar aquí. – Dice seriamente y yo quiero darme de golpes contra un poste o algo.

– Lo lamento, estoy arruinando tu viaje. – Me disculpo un tanto apenado.

– No estás arruinando nada, yo debí decirte antes a qué lugares pasaríamos para que te prepararas…

– Lo siento, en serio lo siento… – Insisto.

– Blaine, necesito que me mires a los ojos… – Me dice muy segura de sí misma y yo la obedezco. – ¿Confías en mí? – Me pregunta finalmente.

– Sí… – Respondo sin evitar su mirada.

– Pues entonces vas a tomar mi mano y vas a cerrar los ojos, ¿sí? – Dice firmemente y yo dudo un poco.

– Pero Britt…

– Sólo hazlo Blaine... – Casi me suplica.

– Entendido.

– Vas a usar toda tu imaginación para pensar que estamos subiendo a un avión. Imagina que estás en el túnel de abordaje y vamos caminando los dos, ¿sí? – Dice tranquilamente y yo abro los ojos.

– Pero generalmente no hace tanto aire ahí… – Me escucho decir mientras ella rueda los ojos.

– Blaine…

– Está bien, lo siento. – Me disculpo y cierro los ojos nuevamente.

– Bien, caminamos lentamente, un poco más lento… Unos pasos más y hay un escalón, un escalón que voy a bajar yo primero y que después bajarás tú. – Me dice pacientemente y yo le hago caso hasta que me obliga a detenerme.

– ¿Y por qué estamos bajando un escalón? – Pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

– Porque es un avión con una altura muy particular, ¿ok? – Responde de inmediato y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

– Ok…

– Bien, ya lo bajé yo y ahora te toca a ti… – Me dice después de un rato y yo busco su mano.

– ¡No puedo Britt! – Grito nervioso y escucho un suspiro.

– Blaine, por favor… – Me suplica y recuerdo que después de todo son sus vacaciones las que estoy retrasando.

– Está bien es sólo un escalón en un avión, creo que lo tengo…

– Acérquese un poco más joven y no abra los ojos. – Escucho la voz de Paolo y decido obedecerlo.

– ¿Está bien, así? – Pregunto al dar dos pasos más.

– Perfetto. – Dice con su impecable acento italiano y de pronto ya no siento la mano de Britt pero en su lugar siento dos manos en mi cadera.

– ¡Oh, Dios! – Grito al sentir que estoy siendo levantado y abro los ojos para ver que ya estoy dentro del taxi. – ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto desorientado y Britt me da la mano nuevamente.

– Lo siento, temo que si no lo hacía jamás abordaría por sí solo. – Se disculpa Paolo y yo no puedo responder porque ahora el agua está más cerca de lo que creí.

– T-t-todo eso es agua…

– No tienes que mirar Blaine. – Me hace saber mi mejor amiga y yo trago saliva ruidosamente.

– Tomen asiento, verán que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaremos a su destino. – Nos dice Paolo y no sé cómo pero ya me encuentro sentado.

– ¿Quieres que cubra tus ojos con una bufanda? – Me pregunta Britt.

– No Britt, prefiero verte una última vez si nos hundimos. – Digo sin pensar y ella ríe a carcajadas.

– Ay Blaine, eso es tan lindo y tan dramático a la vez… – Me responde divertida y yo sólo miro hacia otro lado.

Siento que mi estómago se revuelve con tan sólo escuchar la palabra: lindo. Sí, sé que también ha dicho que soné dramático pero no me importa porque mi cerebro no quiere procesarlo en este momento. Justo ahora sólo quiero que el motor resista el viaje y que no choquemos con nada en nuestro camino. Desde este ángulo pareciera que los edificios están flotando en el mar, pero sé que no es así. La brisa ya está llenándome el rostro debido al viento que hace aquí y de pronto me parece que no todo es tan malo. Los canales están llenos de lanchas de todos tipos, algunas son más grandes que otras y unas llevan más gente que las demás, pero todas tienen algo en común: la gente que las aborda está feliz.

– ¡Buongiorno! – Grita un hombre del otro lado del canal.

– ¡Ciao Pietro! – Le responde Paolo y la otra lancha pasa tan rápido a nuestro lado que nos lanza un poco de agua.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a mi mejor amiga.

– Sí, sólo es un poco de agua.

– ¿Y tú? – Me pregunta ella preocupada.

– También, casi no me mojé y creo que empiezo a disfrutar el viaje. – Le confieso con una sonrisa y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿De verdad? – Casi grita ante mi respuesta.

– Sí, la vista es muy buena y el ver tanta gente me ha dado más confianza. – Le digo un poco más tranquilo y ella ríe.

– No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso Blaine. – Me dice divertida.

– A mí también signore, si quieren podemos alargar nuestro camino… – La secunda Paolo y yo río.

– No creo que sea bueno abusar Paolo. – Interviene mi mejor amiga pero yo la interrumpo.

– No le hagas caso Paolo, muéstranos lo mejor de la ciudad antes de llegar al hotel.

– A la orden signore Anderson. – Responde él con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo volteo a ver a Britt.

– Y tú, no me sueltes, ¿entendido? – Le advierto mientras ella ríe.

– No pensaba hacerlo… – Me asegura mientras tira de mi brazo con fuerza y yo sonrío porque no podría estar en un mejor lugar con ella.

Paolo nos lleva a través de lo que se conoce como el gran canal y nos ofrece una breve explicación de los lugares que atraviesa; lugares que sin duda tenemos que visitar a pie. Poco a poco logro relajarme más y más mientras la brisa sigue llegando a mi rostro, Britt está muy feliz de haber llegado al país que tanto ansiaba conocer y no voy a ser yo quien le quite esa felicidad, por el contrario trataré de hacer que cada uno de estos momentos sea inolvidable para ambos.

Para el final de nuestro recorrido ya me siento listo para manejar una de esas lanchas de motor, si supiera manejar claro; el caso es que he superado mi miedo a los vehículos acuáticos y eso me facilitará la vida aquí. Ni Britt ni yo nos cansamos de darle las gracias a Paolo por habernos llevado a conocer su ciudad y él nos asegura que nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos, no sé qué ha visto pero al final me ha guiñado un ojo mientras nos decía lo cómodas que son las camas en el hotel en el que nos hospedaremos y creo que ya he entendido lo que me ha dado a entender.

No, claro que jamás ha pasado eso por mi mente. Además, seguro que hay dos camas en el hotel porque dudo que su tía pensara que Britt iba a dormir con alguien en la misma habitación, ¿no? Bueno, basta de pensar en tonterías mientras mi mejor amiga se entiende con la recepcionista que no deja de mirarme, comienzo a sentirme incómodo porque esa mujer me mira como si fuera su cena. Por suerte, me parece que Britt se ha dado cuenta de eso y no sé qué le ha dicho porque de un momento a otro ya no me mira como al principio.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto en cuanto ella regresa a mí.

– Sí, he aquí la llave de nuestra habitación. – Dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Nuestra? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, parece que hubo un malentendido y ellos creen que es nuestra luna de miel. – Me explica divertida.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y les aclaraste que no es así? – Casi grito al comprender lo que ha dicho.

– ¿Te molesta que lo crean? Si es así puedo regresar con esa chica que quiere comerte de pies a cabeza para decirle que estás libre esta noche. – Me pregunta curiosa y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos al notar una mirada en el recibidor.

– No, así dejémoslo.

– Pobre chica, como si tú fueras a salir con una mujer. – Dice ella divertida y yo me siento ofendido.

– ¿Crees que no saldría con una mujer? – Le pregunto con toda la seriedad del mundo a pesar de que conozco la respuesta.

– ¿Lo harías? – Me regresa la pregunta.

– Sólo si esa mujer fueras tú. – Digo sin pensar y ella ríe a carcajadas mientras se deshace de mi abrazo.

– Eres un tonto, no te creo ni media palabra. Vamos, tenemos que subir… – Dice mientras comienza a tomar su bolsa de mano y yo la observo.

– Ya lo veremos Britt, ya lo veremos… – Digo por lo bajo y ella me dirige una mirada antes de comenzar a caminar. – Dejemos que el destino sea quien decida. – Sigo diciendo sin que ella me escuche y me dedico a seguirla a nuestra habitación, seguro será una estancia interesante.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Pido perdón y me retiro, ¿verdad? Lo siento, lamento la tardanza con mis historias pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares y apenas he encontrado tiempo para actualizar. Les mando mis saludos y ojalá hayan iniciado con todo su nuevo año. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

He de decir que estoy disfrutando a montones mi falsa luna de miel, me he tomado la libertad de meterme en mi papel y confieso que en algunas situaciones he sacado provecho de la confusión. Como esta mañana, por ejemplo, cuando una joven castaña de recorridos turísticos ofreció conseguirme un paseo exclusivo por Venecia mientras Britt dejaba la llave de nuestra habitación en recepción. Sé que se divirtió mucho al verme atrapado en aquella situación, pero de inmediato llamé a mi dulce esposa para ver si quería asistir al paseo y naturalmente ambos tuvimos que negarnos ante tal propuesta; en primer lugar porque sabíamos que no existía tal paseo y en segundo porque ya habíamos recorrido cada rincón de la ciudad por nuestra cuenta en los últimos cinco días.

Resulta que mi esposa es realmente una experta de todo lo que hay en Venecia, si no es que en toda Italia, y gracias a ella no hemos tenido que gastar ni un centavo en los tours que ofrecen por todos lados. De hecho, en lo único que hemos gastado es en un par de recuerdos para llevar a Lima porque no queremos comprar todo en la última parada. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, nuestros días en Venecia han sido una grata experiencia que no esperaba y que no voy a olvidar; ya hicimos de todo y conseguimos un excelente trato, no sé si por el hecho de ser turistas o porque de verdad todos piensan que Britt es mi esposa. ¿Habrá trato especial para recién casados? Comienzo a dudarlo, quizá sólo son muy amables con todos sus turistas, de cualquier forma me ha encantado el detalle.

Ni siquiera puedo evitar sentirme nostálgico una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, ¿pueden creer que se ha terminado tan rápido nuestra estancia? El día de hoy nos trasladamos a Milán, una de las grandes capitales de la moda y aunque en un principio noto a Britt muy entusiasmada, algo pasa porque su actitud cambia conforme el vuelo avanza. Veo que tiene la mirada perdida hacia una de las ventanillas pero decido no decir nada, parece que hay algo que la pone triste y quiero saberlo, pero decido esperar hasta que estamos instalados en el hotel para hablar con ella.

– ¿Britt? – La llamo al verla en el balcón.

– ¿Uh?

– Te he estado hablando desde hace rato y tú pareces perdida… – Le informo pacientemente y ella suspira.

– Lo siento Blaine… – Se disculpa.

– ¿Qué tienes? Estabas muy contenta hasta que llegamos aquí, ¿hice algo malo? – Pregunto preocupado.

– No Blaine, no eres tú, es sólo que… – Comienza a decir mientras mira la ciudad con las luces encendidas y se detiene antes de terminar.

– Sólo que… ¿Qué? – La animo a continuar.

– Estamos en Milán. – Dice con la mirada fija en un punto que yo no puedo ver. – Pero no es la ciudad, no me malentiendas, creo que soy yo…

– No te entiendo Britt. – Confieso.

– Santana siempre supo que yo quería viajar a Italia y alguna vez prometimos viajar juntas a Milán porque es la ciudad que más le gusta… – Me explica con un nudo en la garganta.

– Oh…

– Sé que es tonto que haya pensado en ella justo en este momento, pero el recuerdo vino a mi cabeza y me fue inevitable sentirme así. – Sigue diciendo.

– Te entiendo, quizá me hubiera pasado lo mismo a mí si hubiéramos ido a París… – Le hago saber.

– ¿Por Kurt? – Pregunta confundida.

– Sí, porque los últimos años creí que viajar ahí sería lo mejor porque estaría con él y cuando terminamos sentí que si seguía con lo planeado nada tendría sentido pero… – Empiezo a decir sin saber bien cómo terminar.

– ¿Pero?

– Pero estaba equivocado. – Termino de decir.

– ¿Por qué? – Insiste ella.

– Porque si estuviera en París contigo, todo tendría sentido. – Digo sin pensar y veo una mezcla de ternura y sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. – Ambos hicimos planes y promesas en el pasado que no sabíamos si íbamos a poder cumplir, nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento y compartimos sueños al grado de sentir cierta responsabilidad si las cosas no salían como las planeamos. Pero venir a Italia fue y es tu sueño Britt, estar aquí es lo que más has querido en la vida y no podemos permitir que los recuerdos tristes empañen tu felicidad. Santana quiso salir de tu vida hace tiempo y ella se lo está perdiendo porque yo me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo por estar acompañándote esta noche. – Decido decir y ella se lanza a mis brazos.

– Ay Blaine… – La escucho sollozar. – Voy a estar bien, lo prometo. – Balbucea intentando controlar su respiración y yo le sonrío amablemente.

– Tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. – La tranquilizo y ella me sonríe de vuelta.

– Si la hay, quiero que vayamos a cenar al "Seta" a las 8 y son casi las siete. – Dice divertida y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Tenemos reservación? – Pregunto alarmado.

– Por supuesto.

– Perfecto, entonces iré a arreglarme enseguida. – Respondo inmediatamente.

– Espera… – Dice deteniéndome. – Gracias por todo Blaine, si estás aquí conmigo todo tiene sentido. – La escucho decir y no me importa que me haya plagiado.

– No hay nada que agradecer, eso hacen los mejores amigos. – Contesto sin pensar y ella me abraza nuevamente.

– Te quiero mucho…

– Y yo a ti. – Es lo último que puedo decir mientras asimilo lo que ha pasado.

Sí, así fue como yo solito metí la pata hasta el fondo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo se supone que me acerque más a Britt si sigo diciendo que somos mejores amigos? En cuanto entro a la ducha considero romperme la cabeza contra la pared, pero la sensatez gana la partida y minutos después salgo dispuesto a olvidar lo que había pasado. Decido usar un traje azul marino que me regaló Cooper un año atrás porque ya no le quedaba, junto con una playera blanca con rayas azules para verme elegantemente casual y dejo mis rizos libres pero a la vez estilizados con un poco de gel.

Al cabo de un rato aparece la mujer más bella del mundo a mi lado con un vestido azul rey que resalta perfectamente sus ojos, se ha vestido como si fuéramos a tener una cita con el mismísimo presidente y aunque no es así me alegra mucho que lo hay hecho de esa forma. – Qué guapo te ves… – Dice después de recorrerme de pies a cabeza con la mirada y sonrío haciéndola girar a propósito para admirarla un poco más.

– Lo mismo digo de ti, ¿lista?

– Más que lista, vamos. – Dice tomándome de la mano y yo comienzo a acostumbrarme al ritmo que lleva mi corazón cada vez que me encuentro en una situación similar con ella.

Abajo en el lobby está esperándonos un taxi que nos lleva al restaurante del que habló Britt, el chofer habla perfectamente nuestro idioma y es gracias a él que me entero que el restaurante es uno de los más famosos de Milán, quizá no es tan accesible para todos, pero es famoso. Eso me hace pensar un momento en lo que habrá gastado la tía de mi amiga en el paquete que nos ha regalado, pero pronto se me olvida el tema al contemplar plácidamente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ilumina el rostro de mi acompañante, ¿puede haber algo más hermoso?

No, es claro que al menos no para mí.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar yo le ofrezco el brazo a Britt y ambos entramos simulando ser tan buenos como las personas que se encuentran ahí dentro. La verdad es que ambos morimos de nervios ante la elegancia que parece flotar en el aire, pero eso no es un impedimento para que podamos disfrutar de una respetable cena. Por supuesto, el menú se encuentra en italiano y dado que mi conocimiento del idioma se limita al: gracias, le pido a mi amiga que ordene algo para ambos y ella elige un platillo del que lo único que sé es que tiene mariscos y que está delicioso.

Los dos nos disponemos a comer sin prisa, las personas a nuestro alrededor ríen mientras sostienen sus copas de vino y nosotros decidimos imitarlos mientras la música de fondo se detiene de un momento a otro. – Benvenuto alla nostra serata di canzoni. – Casi grita un hombre de unos cincuenta años con un micrófono en el centro del restaurante y veo que dos meseros acomodan otros dos micrófonos a sus costados.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! – Grita mi amiga desde su lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijo? – Tengo que preguntar.

– ¡Es una noche de canciones! – Dice emocionada y yo la miro confundido.

– ¿Como un karaoke?

– ¡Si! – Responde entusiasmada mientras fija su mirada en el hombre con el micrófono.

– Voglio invitare due coraggiosi per iniziare la nostra notte, ¿volontari? – Solicita el hombre y veo que todos intercambian miradas en el lugar como si estuvieran buscando algo o a alguien.

– Está pidiendo dos voluntarios Blaine… – Escucho la voz casi suplicante de mi amiga en cuanto nuestras miradas se encuentran.

– ¿Quieres cantar? – Pregunto un poco sorprendido y un brillo atraviesa su mirada.

– ¡Si!

– ¿Y qué vamos a cantar? – Tengo que saber.

– Una canción que vaya de acuerdo a nuestra actitud de esta noche. – Responde decidida y yo no comprendo a lo que se refiere.

– ¿Y ésa sería…? – Digo confundido pero ella ya está levantando la mano para llamar la atención del hombre que está enfrente.

– ¡Noi! – Grita emocionada y una luz blanca ilumina nuestra mesa.

– Perfetto, grazie per i nostri volontari. – Contesta el hombre y se oyen aplausos en el lugar.

– ¡Vamos! – Me dice Britt ofreciéndome su mano y yo la miro fijamente.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes, sólo sigue la letra. – Es lo último que la escucho decir antes de que me encuentre en el centro del restaurante esperando a que la canción señalada por Britt al DJ comience a sonar.

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like water freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Comienza ella a cantar y reconozco la letra de Elton John enseguida así como el ritmo pegajoso que tiene. Recuerdo haberla cantado alguna vez con mamá y creo que Britt ha hecho una buena elección esta noche.

 _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well look at me, i'm coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while i'm still standing you just fadeaway_

Mi amiga sigue cantando como pez en el agua mientras recorre el centro del restaurante haciendo algunos gestos y a la gente parece gustarle. De pronto me doy cuenta que sólo he estado escuchándola y que se supone que cantaríamos los dos así que decido tomar el micrófono y cantar con ella el coro.

 _Don't you know, i'm still standing_

 _Better than i ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life_

 _Without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

La canción sigue y Britt me hace una señal para que cante yo la siguiente estrofa por lo que fijo mi mirada en la pantalla que se encuentra en la parte superior del restaurante y sigo la letra.

 _Once i never could hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

 _Don't you know, i'm still standing_

 _Better than i ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life_

 _Without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing!_

Al final terminamos cantando ambos el coro y la gente nos aplaude emocionada, no quiero presumir pero presumiré, Britt y yo cantamos como ninguno cuando estamos juntos. El solo pensarlo hace que mi corazón casi se detenga, pero la mano de mi amiga me regresa a la realidad para dar paso al hombre que vimos anteriormente.

– Grazie. – Dice mi amiga al estrechar su mano y yo la imito.

– Sono una bella coppia, complimenti! – Casi grita el hombre y veo que un rubor se apodera de su rostro.

– Grazie. – Dice apenada.

– ¿Y eso qué fue? – Tengo que preguntar y ella desvía un poco la mirada.

– Al parecer somos una bella pareja y nos han felicitado por eso.

– Vaya, a este paso me voy a creer lo del matrimonio… – Le digo divertido y ella abre mucho los ojos y empieza a reír.

– ¡No digas tonterías! Ya te veré coqueteando con algún apuesto italiano antes de que regresemos a casa. – Comenta en modo burlón.

– ¿Por quién me tomas? No coquetearía con nadie a quien no conociera de al menos unos cuantos días. – Respondo indignado cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa y ella bebe un sorbo de su copa de vino.

– Pues te recuerdo que tenemos un mes amigo mío… – Dice como si nada.

– Un mes en el que voy a estar contigo noche y día, si yo fuera tú no me haría muchas ilusiones respecto a ese apuesto italiano que quieres que me consiga. – Le advierto.

– Ya veremos Blaine, ya veremos…

– Si en algún momento quieres deshacerte de mí sólo dímelo, pero por lo que más quieras no me vayas a conseguir pareja, ¿sí? – Casi suplico.

– Sólo fue un comentario Blaine, relájate. No pienso jugar a ser cupido en este momento, ¿bien? – Me tranquiliza.

– Bien. Ahora que estamos claros y que la música ha comenzado, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – Le propongo al notar que nadie más se ha animado a pasar al frente y ella me sonríe.

– Sería todo un placer para mí bailar con el que todos creen que es mi esposo.

– En ese caso… – Es lo último que digo antes de atrapar su mano con la mía y ambos nos deslizamos a la pista de baile que al bajar las luces comienza a verse más romántica.

No sé por cuánto tiempo bailamos, ni siquiera recuerdo todas las bromas que hicimos al respecto mientras estábamos moviéndonos por toda la pista de baile. Lo único seguro es que mientras todos nos miraban como si fuéramos una pareja llena de amor, yo desee que ella pudiera corresponderme para poder robarle un beso en ese preciso instante en el que se humedeció los labios antes de sonreírme por centésima vez en la noche, pero evidentemente no era el momento apropiado para algo así y mi deseo no era más que eso, un deseo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Casi tres meses sin noticias de esta historia, agradezco a montones su paciencia y espero haya sido de su agrado. Todavía tenemos Blaittany por un rato... :) ¡Un abrazo!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Milán… Otra hermosa ciudad de la cual me llevo excelentes recuerdos que jamás olvidaré, casi lamento que el plazo de nuestra estancia ahí se venza, pero Britt y yo tenemos que dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente destino de inmediato: Florencia.

Mamá y papá han estado ahí en varias ocasiones por su trabajo, pero yo nunca había podido visitar la ciudad y ni siquiera lo había imaginado, hasta ahora que mi mejor amiga me ha contado todo lo necesario para disfrutar nuestra estancia ahí. De verdad que ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginar un viaje tan largo y tan agradable con la chica que hace acelerar mi corazón, afortunadamente no tuve que imaginarlo porque ya lo estoy viviendo y vaya manera.

Entre las cenas en restaurantes lujosos, el hospedaje en hoteles de cinco estrellas y la idea de una falsa luna de miel ante todo el mundo, comienzo a creer que preferiría seguir viviendo esta mentira que parece sacada de un libro de Nicholas Sparks que regresar a la realidad. Sé que en unos días todo esto quedará en el pasado y entonces tendré que enfrentarme a la realidad pero justo ahora sólo quisiera seguir disfrutando del aroma que despide la piel de mi mejor amiga mientras nos encontramos abrazados todavía en el avión que está a punto de aterrizar en nuestro nuevo destino.

– ¡James! – Se escucha de repente un grito y ambos volteamos hacia atrás para averiguar qué está pasando.

– ¿Ves? Por tu culpa ya llamamos la atención de todo el avión. – Se queja un chico castaño al notar que su amiga ha conseguido que todos los veamos.

– ¡Quiero mi brazalete de vuelta! – Grita sin dudar la chica y el joven rueda los ojos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia nosotros.

– Hola, scuzi... Ciao, ya no sé ni cómo presentarme… – Dice torpemente y yo intento contener la risa que lucha por escapar de mis labios.

– No te preocupes, hablamos español. – Lo tranquiliza Britt.

– ¿De verdad? Yo… Lo siento… Mi amiga perdió su brazalete y parece que está debajo de sus asientos, ¿me permitirían? – Comenta señalando debajo de nuestros asientos y yo me levanto para ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

– Yo lo hago, espera…

– No tienes por qué… – Lo escucho decir detrás de mí pero ya he conseguido lo que necesita.

– No es nada, aquí tienes. – Le aseguro devolviéndole el brazalete y él estrecha mi mano.

– Muchas gracias, soy James… – Dice cortésmente.

– Blaine y Brittany. – Nos presento y lo veo sonreír aún más.

– Mucho gusto James. – Le hace saber Britt divertida al notar que no despega su mirada de mí y él parece regresar a la vida.

– Igualmente, buen viaje y de verdad muchas gracias Blaine, no sabes de la que me salvaste. – Dice intentando centrar su atención en mi amiga pero me parece percibir un sutil guiño hacia mí.

– No hay problema. – Respondemos mi amiga y yo al mismo tiempo mientras vemos cómo se aleja el chico de nosotros para ocupar su lugar.

– Wow… – Murmura Britt por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto curioso.

– Puedo ver los corazones flotando en el aire. – Dice entre risas y yo desvío la mirada.

– No sé de qué hablas.

– Le gustaste a ese chico… – Insiste.

– Es una lástima porque te recuerdo que estamos en nuestra luna de miel cariño. – Le recuerdo y es inevitable que ambos terminemos riendo ante la situación.

En cuestión de minutos se escucha en los altavoces que estamos a punto de aterrizar y todos nos alistamos colocando los cinturones de seguridad. El azul del cielo comienza a ser remplazado por las imágenes de algunas construcciones de la ciudad y creo que todo es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Sin duda los paisajes de Italia son algo que no olvidaré y seguramente hablaré de ellos en repetidas ocasiones el resto de mi vida. _Aeroporto di Firenze_ veo a lo lejos en cuanto tocamos tierra y sé que otra aventura está por comenzar.

Como siempre, al salir del aeropuerto ya con nuestras cosas un chofer nos espera para llevarnos al hotel y una vez ahí noto que la expresión de mi amiga cambia en cuanto bajamos las maletas del auto. – No mires pero el chico del avión viene hacia nosotros. – Dice con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundido y ella me toma del brazo mientras sigo su mirada intentando averiguar de qué habla.

– Sólo sonríe Blaine… – Me tranquiliza mientras observo que James camina hacia nosotros con una sonrisa y dos acompañantes.

– ¡Hey! Parece que vamos para el mismo lugar, ¿les molestaría si los acompañamos? – Dice entusiasmado el chico.

– No, claro que no. – Responde mi amiga.

– ¡Perfecto! Ellos son Tom y Ashley, mi hermano mayor y su novia. – Nos presenta a sus acompañantes.

– Ciao ragazzi, gracias por rescatar mi brazalete en el vuelo. – Saluda la castaña y nosotros reímos.

– No hay de qué, yo soy Brittany y él es Blaine.

– Mucho gusto. – Dicen ellos estrechando nuestras manos.

– Igualmente. – Es lo único que puedo decir al notar que James nos observa minuciosamente al ver que Britt y yo nos tomamos de la mano.

Quizá no es necesario tanto show pero lo último que quiero es tener una especie de "aventura" en Italia, menos ahora que estoy pasando los mejores días de mi vida. Lo que sé es que es evidente que Britt no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella porque incluso la noté entusiasmada con el hecho de que James se mostrara interesado en mí, y he de decir que eso me preocupa un poco. ¿Cómo le explicaría el que James no me hiciera sentir nada si es un chico guapo? No quiero ni pensarlo…

Por suerte, no tengo que preocuparme de eso inmediatamente porque según la señorita de recepción las habitaciones de los chicos se encuentran en el lado opuesto del hotel en el que coincidimos. Parece que después de todo no habrá mucho problema en lo que se refiere a ese chico, o al menos eso creo hasta que escucho pasos detrás de nosotros mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación y de pronto su voz invade el pasillo. – ¡Oigan, chicos esperen! ¿Les gustaría ir a comer con nosotros? – Grita antes de alcanzarnos y nosotros lo miramos sorprendidos.

– Ah… ¿Justo ahora? – Tengo que preguntar.

– ¡Sí! Bueno, no. Quiero decir… Quizá cuando nos hayamos refrescado un poco… – Balbucea apenado.

– Yo no sé tú Blaine, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Comenta Britt divertida y sé que no tengo otra salida al mirar la expresión de su rostro.

– Pues yo quisiera tomar una ducha antes de comer, si les parece. – Les hago saber intentando no sonar descortés.

– Claro, ¿les parece si nos vemos en una hora?

– De acuerdo. – Digo resignado y una amplia sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

– ¡Nos vemos James! – Agrega mi amiga a modo de despedida y cada quien se dirige a su destino.

Confieso haber aceptado contra mi voluntad, pero la verdad no me siento listo como para dar explicaciones a Brittany sobre esa parte de mí que apenas estoy descubriendo. Por supuesto que quiero decírselo pero no quiero que eso arruine este viaje que ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Es por ello que intentaré llevar la fiesta en paz con James para evitar que alguno salga lastimado, aunque si es que le gusto a ese chico entonces no prometo nada porque tampoco voy a engañarlo.

¡Dios! No sé qué me ha pasado en las últimas horas que me he estado sintiendo algo irritable, por suerte la ducha parece caerme bien porque al salir al encuentro con los chicos ya me siento un poco más relajado. No diré que no estoy alerta porque sí lo estoy, pero ya no me siento tan a la defensiva como antes. Quizá es por eso que comienzo a disfrutar un poco más de la ciudad e incluso de los chistes de nuestros acompañantes que se han portado muy amablemente con nosotros.

– Si no les gusta el lugar que Tom eligió, podemos cambiarlo por ustedes. – Nos comenta James en algún momento de la conversación.

– Gracias "hermano" – Se queja el rubio al escuchar su comentario y todos reímos.

– La verdad es que es la primera vez que venimos así que no tendremos problema con lo que elijan. – Comento para intentar tranquilizarlos y noto la emoción en la mirada del castaño.

– Yo tampoco había venido antes, ellos nunca me habían querido traer…

– Cállate James. – Le pide su hermano un tanto cansado y la risa de Ashley hace más ligero el ambiente.

– Discúlpenlos chicos, cosas de hermanos. Y no se preocupen, les aseguro que les gustará el lugar. – Dice tranquilamente y nosotros sonreímos.

– Seguro que sí. – Responde Britt animada

Al llegar al lugar la pareja se dirige hacia uno de los empleados y él nos guía hacia una mesa del lado del restaurante, ya que en el lado opuesto hay un bar un tanto discreto que parece tener un ambiente muy tranquilo; sin embargo, todavía no nos es posible pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer algo porque desde el desayuno en Milán Britt y yo no hemos probado bocado. Por eso el que el camarero nos atienda de inmediato es lo mejor que podría estar pasándonos del otro lado del mundo, al menos en ese momento. Los chicos nos han recomendado probar el menú que incluye un platillo con un nombre que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar pero Britt me explica que está hecho de pasta con salsa de carne y verduras a la mantequilla, cosa que suena bien para mí.

Durante la comida comenzamos a conocernos un poco más y nos enteramos que los dueños del lugar son amigos íntimos de los padres de los chicos, por lo que no es una casualidad que nuestro servicio de camareros sea sumamente eficiente. Ashley nos cuenta que ellos viven en Londres pero su novio y ella han estado estudiando algunos años en Nueva York porque siempre han estado encantados con esa ciudad, incluso James quiere ir a estudiar allá pero todavía le falta un año en el instituto para postularse a la universidad.

Al parecer la pareja realiza el mismo recorrido por Europa cada año, ya sea para olvidarse de sus problemas o simplemente por gusto, pero esta vez han decidido darle una oportunidad al más pequeño de la familia de acompañarlos y por lo visto James es el más feliz con la idea. A decir verdad, a simple vista no parece que el castaño sea menor que nosotros pero eso explica por qué está tan emocionado con todo y, aunque no quiera, eso me incluye a mí. Para este entonces ya hemos terminado con nuestra comida y nos hemos movido al área del bar para compartir una bebida, sin alcohol en el caso de James, mientras seguimos hablando un poco más.

Por supuesto que la conversación no sólo gira alrededor de ellos, Britt y yo también tenemos nuestro turno en esta historia y les contamos un poco sobre lo que han sido nuestros años en el instituto y sobre lo que mi amiga tiene planeado para su futuro. Y es justo en ese momento en el que tanto James como yo terminamos un tanto perdidos en la conversación que mantienen los demás y sin querer cruzamos miradas seguidas de una sonrisa, en mi caso de cortesía.

– ¿No te parece gracioso que hayas estado en el coro escolar como yo? – Me pregunta para llamar mi atención y yo respiro hondo.

– Es una gran coincidencia… – Digo intentando sonar interesado.

– ¿Tienes novio Blaine? – Suelta de pronto y yo casi me ahogo con lo que estoy tomando.

– ¿Por qué asumes que…?

– ¿Me equivoco? – Insiste y vaya que me sorprende su seguridad.

– Yo… No… No, no tengo. Terminé una relación hace algunos meses y no quisiera… Ya sabes… – Intento explicar torpemente y él suspira.

– Lo sé, nada serio. – Comenta algo triste y yo asiento mientras intento integrarme nuevamente a la charla que tienen los demás.

He de decir que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando la pasas bien y sin duda los Morgan y Ashley son muy buena compañía después de todo. Incluso James se ha comportado a la altura y no ha insinuado nada con lo que me pueda sentir incómodo, cosa que agradezco infinitamente. No sé ni cuántas horas han pasado entre tanta plática, sólo logro ver por los ventanales del lugar que ya se ha oscurecido y comienzo a sentirme un poco cansado, pero no quiero arruinarle el día a Britt que se ve tan divertida.

– Bueno chicos, nosotros tenemos una sorpresa esta noche y temo que tendremos que despedirnos. – Dice Tom apenado después de un rato.

– La cuenta ya está pagada por si quieren quedarse un rato más, ojalá puedan acompañarnos en otra ocasión. – Le sigue Ashley y todos nos ponemos de pie.

– Claro, será un placer acompañarlos otro día. Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar… – Responde mi amiga amablemente.

Todos nos dirigimos a la salida y una vez ahí comenzamos a despedirnos ya que nuestros caminos se separarán esta noche. – Ciao. – Dicen cada uno de ellos y el último en despedirse de mí es James.

– Ciao. – Murmuro como con los demás pero justo cuando voy a darle el beso en su mejilla él gira su rostro y corta la distancia entre nuestros labios provocando un silencio ensordecedor a nuestro alrededor. No sé cuántos segundos pasan pero sigo sintiendo su aliento sobre mí y simplemente no puedo, no puedo corresponderle. – Lo siento. – Digo separándome de él y me alejo de ellos a toda prisa.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Escucho que le reprende alguien pero no es su culpa, yo mejor que nadie sé que en el corazón no se manda.

En un momento escucho pasos detrás de mí y de pronto una mano me detiene. – Blaine, espera, ¿estás bien? – Dice Britt preocupada y yo inhalo profundamente.

– Sí, sólo… ¿Podemos ir a descansar un poco al hotel? – Casi le suplico.

– Seguro, vamos. – Responde de inmediato y tomamos un taxi.

El camino al hotel se me hace eterno y el silencio entre los dos no se rompe para nada, no sé qué está pensando Britt pero comienza a preocuparme porque no ha dicho nada desde que subimos al auto. ¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir? No tengo idea. ¿Será el momento indicado? ¡Claro que no! No puedo decirle la verdad en este momento, ¿o sí? ¿Qué va a pensar? Todas esas preguntas comienzan a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y no logro encontrar la respuesta adecuada para cada una de ellas, sé que sólo Britt podría ayudarme con todo esto y para ello tendría que decirle todo, o al menos una parte.

Al llegar a nuestro destino ambos nos seguimos de largo a nuestra habitación y una vez ahí ella se acerca a mí tranquilamente. – ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó con James? – Dice suavemente.

– No lo sé… – Respondo de inmediato.

– ¿Te recordó a Kurt? – Pregunta sin rodeos

– No, para nada. Parece que James sí tiene corazón…

– ¿Entonces qué pasó? – Quiere saber y yo me siento en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

– Lo intenté… – Me defiendo aunque sé que no me está acusando de nada.

Ella me mira un tanto confundida y se sienta a mi lado haciendo que la mire a los ojos. –¿Qué intentaste?

– Corresponderle el beso, pero no pude. – Le confieso.

– ¿Qué te lo impidió?

– Britt… No sé cómo decirte esto… – Pienso en voz alta y comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado.

– Sólo dilo. – Sugiere ella con tanta naturalidad que no sé qué podría salir mal, después de todo ella me está pidiendo que se lo diga, ¿no?

– Desde hace tiempo he tenido una idea en la cabeza y poco a poco confirmo que no sólo es una idea… – Comienzo a decir y veo que su expresión no cambia así que tomo aire y simplemente cuento hasta tres: 1… 2… 3… – Britt, ¿qué se hace cuando dudas si te gusta el sexo adecuado? – Termino preguntando y ella parece no comprender.

– ¿Qué?

– No pude corresponderle el beso a James porque creo que comienzan a interesarme las mujeres… – Le explico detalladamente y veo que abre un poco los ojos.

– Yo… Yo jamás creí escucharte decir algo así… – Dice sinceramente.

– Lo sé y, antes de que me preguntes, sí estoy seguro de lo que siento.

– Blaine, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y así me digas la cosa más difícil de asimilar, tú y yo vamos a ser mejores amigos siempre. – Se apresura a decir después de mi comentario.

– Lo sé, pero… Britt, quiero que seas muy honesta conmigo. ¿Crees que yo podría atraerle a una chica como tú? – Tengo que preguntar y siento que mi corazón late mil veces más rápido que de costumbre.

– Serías perfecto para alguien como yo. – Me contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro y simplemente no puedo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo.

– ¿De verdad?

– Te lo juro, no tienes que dudar de ti mismo Blaine. Eres el chico más maravilloso que he conocido en todo el mundo y la chica que esté a tu lado será la más afortunada del universo. – Me asegura sin titubear.

¡Dios! Tengo unas ganas de decirle que quiero que ella sea la chica más afortunada del universo, pero lo único que sale de mi boca son dos palabras. – Gracias Britt…

– No hay nada que agradecer, sólo digo la verdad. – Comenta tranquila y se acerca para abrazarme. – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? – Pregunta con curiosidad.

– Creo que yo también lo estaba asimilando y tenía un poco de miedo…

– Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, prometo no volver a molestarte con ningún chico. – Me asegura dejándome libre de su abrazo y yo me niego a soltarla.

– Gracias, pero tampoco lo hagas con chicas… – Le pido un poco nervioso y ella me mira con una sonrisa que no había visto antes.

– No se preocupe señor Anderson, le recuerdo que durante este viaje usted es mi esposo y nadie va a poder alejarlo de mi lado.

– Gracias Britt, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero. – Digo con el corazón en la mano y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor nuevamente.

– Yo también te quiero Blainey, mucho.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, todavía nos quedan otros dos capítulos con esta pareja en la bella Italia. ¿Quizá haya otra sorpresa? Ya lo verán... Una graaaaan disculpa por la tardanza, pero aunque ahora si he tenido tiempo creo que tuve un bloqueo con todas las historias, no he podido avanzar ninguna porque no me convence nada. La buena noticia es que ya estoy saliendo de eso y espero poder actualizar las otras historias pronto. ¡Les mando un abrazo! Y hasta la próxima ;)_**


End file.
